It Takes A Village
by genevra
Summary: When Betty finds herself pregnant and alone, she finds help in the most unexpected place... MODE.
1. The Things That You Do

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N: **This isn't the best chapter but I am hopeful it will get better. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway. Also, the lyrics are from Queen's 'You're My Best Friend.'

**Chapter One:** The Things That You Do

Betty woke-up and found herself watching Daniel as he stood in front of her hospital bed. He was holding a small package in his arms and looking down on it with glee and amazement. Betty had never ever seen such a look on another humans face. There was love, there was joy, there was wonder but most of all there was love. Betty felt her own rush of love for the man standing before her but overwhelming that was the love she felt for the child he held. Her child. Not his child but hers. And it amazed her that what she felt for the child was what she saw pasted on his face for all to see. She smiled again and sighed softly.

"Is she awake?" Betty asked, straining her head to catch a glimpse of the small infant that Daniel cradled in his arms. He turned towards her and she could see dark hair sprouting from the fluffy pink blanket.

"She's still sleeping. She likes to sleep," he noted. "I read that babies sleep around 18 hours a day. Maybe it was 16, I'm not sure but they sleep alot."

"They dont really know how to do anything else," Betty laughed. She sat up and got herself comfortable. "Can I hold her, please?"

She saw the hesitation on his face and her heart was light. Daniel begrudgingly made his way to her bed and carefully handed her the sleeping baby, kissing her on the forehead first.

"Remember to support her head," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"She's so beautiful, Daniel. I cant believe I created her," she whispered.

"Right out of thin air," he whispered back. He sat next to her on the bed and gazed down at them both. Betty looked tired but he had never seen her look more lovely. And the baby, well she was the most gorgeous thing either of them had ever seen.

"Hello, Sybella," she purred. "I'm your mother and this is the man who is going to be your father."

"Hello, Sybella," he echoed. And as they sat there breathing every inch of the baby in, he knew he had made the best decision of his life.

The things that you do. For your friends.

* * *

And this is how it began...

Daniel paced the room as Betty stood in front of his desk wringing her hands and twisting each time he changed direction.

"How could you let this happen?" Daniel asked. He stopped and looked up at Betty before cursing under his breath and continuing his pacing.

"Daniel-"

"Betty, don't interrupt me while I'm pacing unless you're going to explain how you could do this. What were you thinking? I thought you were smarter than that," Daniel huffed. He shook his head and looked up to see Betty glaring at him. "What?"

"Just because you never got someone pregnant doesn't mean you are better than me," she said. "Daniel, how dare you judge me."

"I didn't mean to judge you, Betty," he sighed, slumping onto one of the orange ottomans. Betty lowered herself onto the couch and flopped back into the cushions.

"I thought he loved me, Daniel. I thought he loved me and I loved him so I slept with him and I got pregnant. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident. And now, he's gone with the real love of his life and I am stuck here, pregnant and basically alone," Betty groaned. "If I could go back, I wouldn't have done it. Or maybe I would have but I would have been smarter about it."

"Hey, this isn't your fault," Daniel said. He placed his hands on her knees and squeezed them comfortingly.

"I thought you just said it was," she replied drily.

"I'm an idiot, Betty. I didn't meant what I said. I was shocked. I am sorry I made you feel bad about it," Daniel said. He forced a smile onto his face. "This is good news. It is great news."

"I know," Betty whispered but tears could clearly be heard under the surface. "I know it's good news but I cant be excited by it. I feel too ashamed and too alone with Papi dead and Hilda and Justin in Mexico."

"You have no reason to be ashamed," Daniel comforted her. "These things happen. Guys are bastards. I should know. And as for feeling alone, hey, you always have me. I know I am a sore replacement for your family but I'm here."

"Thanks," she whispered. She couldn't suppress her cries any longer and she began to sob. Daniel put aside any discomfort he normally felt when a woman he cared about cried and he moved next to her on the couch and put his arms around her. He rubbed her back and whispered to her, things that amounted to nothing but meant the world simply because he had tried.

"Have you told him?" Daniel asked when Betty's tears had subsided. She shook her head, as he had known she would, and bit her lip.

"I did but he doesn't want to know about it," she admitted. "He doesn't even want to be a part of the babies life. He's happy. He's living the single life and loving it. He doesnt want anything to do with my life or my child and he never will."

"You don't know that," Daniel said. "Besides, a child needs to know his father and needs to have a father in its life, even a bad father and eventually, a father will want to know his son."

"But Daniel, I don't want him to be a part of our lives. He used me and he hurt me. I don't want my child to know him," she argued. "He doesn't deserve to know his child and if he does, he'll have to make the first move. I don't even think I'll tell him when the baby is born."

"You might change your mind once you've gotten over the shock and the anger. It's your choice to make and I'll try to keep my opinions to myself and I'll respect your decision," Daniel said. Betty rolled her eyes but he knew she was considering the option. Then she shook her head.

"He asked me if it was his. HIS! As if I'm some two-dollar hooker that screws anything that moves," she said, her voice broken. "He is the only person I have ever slept with. He is the only one I ever loved."

"I knew he was bad news. I warned you but I should have done more. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," He sighed and shook his head to clear it before he said what came next. "And Betty, if you decide not to tell him when the baby is born or if you do and he still doesn't want to be a part of your child's life, I promise you that I will help you and that I'll be as much of a father to your child as I can. Even if it means nappy-duty or ball-games or car-pooling or dressing up as Santa on Christmas Eve, I will do it."

"Daniel, you're my boss. You don't have to do that," Betty argued. "I cant let you."

"I'm not just your boss, I'm your friend. I care about you and I'll care about this baby too," Daniel said. "Face it, Betty. I may never have a child of my own and this child may never have a father. Let me help you."

Betty sniffled and raised her head to look at him. He looked so sincere and so hopeful that Betty couldn't help but nod.

"I will let you help me," Betty said. A great big grin grew on his face and he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes!" he cried. "Betty, you will not regret this. I will be the best non-father in the history of the world."

... And that was how it began.


	2. Hard Questions

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews!! I am so glad you all like it. I hope this chapter is good. It's not my best but I had to post something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Two:** Hard Questions

"I can't bring you breakfast anymore," Betty said. She sunk down onto one of the orange chairs that decorated the office. "And I can't stand the colour orange anymore because it reminds me of orange juice and both your breakfast and orange juice make me feel sick."

"What else makes you feel sick?" Daniel asked. As she spoke, he made a mental list in his head of things he would need to avoid. Lettuce was okay but cucumber was out, cheese was a huge no-no but she could occasionally handle a spoonful of cottage cheese, maybe on some mountain bread. Burritos, nachos and tacos were out. Plain rice was perfectly acceptable as long as it was boiled, not fried and it didn't come accompanying Indian, Chinese or Thai. It seemed to Daniel that the only foods Betty could consume were plain, white and colourless though he would eventually see her eat the occasional slice of pineapple or slice up some avocado and spread it on dry-crackers.

"So basically, if you want food, you're either going to have to get it yourself or get someone else to get it," Betty said, having reeled off the long and involved list.

"That's an awful lot not to eat," Daniel noted. Betty rolled her eyes and nodded woefully.

"You're telling me. I'm losing weight instead of putting it on. I start throwing up at six and I'm lucky if I stop before I come into work," she groaned.

"Betty, you're more than welcome to start later if you need too. you know that, don't you?" Daniel offered, sounding concerned. Betty smiled softly.

"I might take you up on that sometime. The good thing is that I am eight weeks along and most women stop having morning sickness by twelve weeks," she said, as always putting an optimistic swing on things.

"I am so glad that men don't have to go through that," Daniel grimaced. Betty shook her head in amusement and then stood-up.

"Okay then. I am going to get started on my work. I have a doctor's appointment at eleven but I'll take that as my lunch-break if that's okay," she asked.

"I'll come with you," Daniel offered immediately.

"No, Daniel. I don't expect you to do that," Betty argued.

"Betty, I insist. If we're going to do this then we should do it together. I'm coming whether you like it or not," he shot-back. Betty rolled her eyes but finally agreed.

"Fine. We leave at ten-thirty. Do not be late," she said and then she walked out of the room. He watched her. She didn't stop at her desk but she continued towards the bathroom.

"Poor Betty," he murmured.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Daniel asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" Betty asked with humour in her voice.

"I'm nervous," he replied.

"This is not the scary part. The scary part is the 'oh my gosh I think I'm pregnant.' The scary part is the peeing on the stick and realizing that you are pregnant and then realizing you have to tell people and that those people are going to be so disappointed in you. This is just a check-up because I'm losing weight instead of gaining it. This isn't scary at all, Daniel."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone," he said.

"I know you are and I would have come to you sooner but the idea of you standing outside my bathroom while I pee onto a bit of plastic is mortifying," she said. Daniel froze for a second and then shook the image of his assistant and best friend sitting on a toilet.

"I think you're right," he agreed. Betty hid a grin while Daniel continued to look slightly disturbed. She nudged him and he smiled at her before lacing his hand into hers. "You look tired."

"I haven't been sleeping much. It's hard, you know. I'm all alone in that apartment and I lie awake thinking about how much things are going to change and I even dread waking up in the morning because I know I'm just going to be sick. Christina is doing everything she can but it's not like I can expect her to give her life up just for me. Hilda said she would move back but I couldn't ask her to do that. She and Justin have just gotten settled and it has been so good for her after losing Santos. I can't ask her to do that," Betty answered.

"Far be it for you to ask for help from anyone, Betty," Daniel snapped. He found himself unable to keep the anger out of his voice. "If Hilda was pregnant, you would be on the first plane to Mexico, no questions asked. If Christina so much as frowns, you descend on her with chocolate and tissues. And the things you do for me are far and beyond anything I deserve."

"It doesn't matter," she said. She yawned and rested her head against Daniel's shoulder to get him to stop talking. She felt bad but she knew he was right. She just didn't like to think anything bad about the people she loved.

"Betty, I've been thinking about it and I want you to move in with me," he said.

"What?" Betty asked. She sat up and looked at him strangely. "Why would you want me to move in with you?"

"Because if we are going to have this baby together and if I am going to help you raise it, we should move in together. Face it, you need my help and Betty, I don't need your help but I want you. I want you to move in with me," he explained. "I think it's the right thing to do."

"Daniel, you have already done enough by saying you will help me raise this baby. I don't expect you to look after me every second of the day. I can do this myself," she replied.

"I know you can," he answered, his voice impassioned and desperate. "Betty, if anyone can do this by themselves it's you but I don't want you to do it by yourself. Please, move in with me."

"Can I think about it?" she asked, caving a lot quicker than he had expected. He nodded and she nodded back before resting her head against his shoulder again.

The doctor called her name and she and Daniel stood-up and made their way into the room. They sat in the seats and Daniel reached over and took her hand. Betty smiled at him gratefully.

"Hello, Miss Suarez. Is this the father?" her doctor asked. Betty and Daniel turned to each other and she nodded at him.

"Yes, he is."


	3. Feeling Sorry For Ourselves

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N: **I am so glad that you all liked the last chapter. Thanks heaps for the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Three:** Feeling Sorry for Ourselves

"Betty, it is way too cold in here for you," Daniel said, marveling in just how cold the apartment was.

"It's okay once the heater kicks in," she said, throwing her bag down on the worn couch. "I just can't keep it on all day because I can't afford that."

"If you move in with me, you wouldn't have to worry about that," he answered, walking into her tiny kitchenette and helping himself to a glass of water.

"Daniel, I can barely afford the rent on this place. Your apartment would be so much more expensive. There is no way I can afford to live in your place," she argued.

"Who said anything about being able to afford anything?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I would have to pay half of everything," Betty said, sounding confused. "That's normally how it works when you move in with someone."

"I don't expect you to pay for everything. You forget, I know how much you earn and you are going to need every single penny of that for your child," Daniel answered. "If I didn't think it was going to be better for you, I wouldn't have asked you to move in."

"I couldn't move in for free," Betty exclaimed. "And besides, if I leave my apartment, I have to pay out the rest of the lease and I cant afford that."

"I'll take care of it," Daniel said. He had been badgering her to move in for four days now and he could tell she was close to giving him in. "I know you wont take charity so think of it as a loan. You can pay me back when you're back on your feet and if you insist on paying something, I guess you can always pay my body corporate fees. I'll give you the account number and you can put money in each week."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes and wrapping her arms around her body. "I'll move in with you but only because it is freezing."

"Fantastic," he said, flashing her a grin. "And since most of your stuff is still in boxes, it wont take long at all. I'll call the removalists and we'll have you moved in in to time."

"My things wouldn't be in boxes if you didn't work me so hard," she grumbled. He raised his eyebrows at her but she smiled at him. "Thanks for this, Daniel."

"It's my pleasure, Betty," he answered. "In the meantime, why don't you pack a bag and you can come home with me now."

"Right now?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

* * *

Daniel woke to the sounds of dry-retching. For a moment, he panicked. Who was in his house and why were they throwing up? He didn't even remember going out the night before. And then he realised who it was and why exactly they were throwing up. Just the noise made him feel sick. He was glad he couldn't see or smell the vomit as that would be the end of him.

There was a moment's reprieve in the noises and he could hear Betty's heavy-breathing. He hauled himself out of bed and padded out of the bedroom and down the hall to the guest bathroom. He knocked on the closed door and called out lightly.

"Go away!" Betty yelled.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Daniel murmured through the wood.

"I'm not doing to good," she sighed.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"Unless you can throw-up for me, I don't think there is anything you can do to help me," Betty answered. He could hear the sarcasm in her voice and it cheered him ever-so-slightly. He nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and then made his way to the kitchen where he poured some water into a class and after some rummaging, pulled out a packet of water crackers. He grabbed the packet and the glass of water and took them to the bathroom.

"I have some water and some crackers for you," he called out.

"Real helpful, Daniel," she answered. He heard her shift and then the heaving began again. As soon as Daniel heard the vomit hitting the water, he felt himself turn green. He began to sweat and his stomach tied itself into knots. He calmly set the water and crackers down outside the door and then made his way to his own bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet and stayed there for a whole three minutes and waited. He soon realised that he wasn't going to throw-up so he lay down on his side and waited it out.

He had never been able to handle other people throwing up. He could barely even handle throwing up himself. There was just something to disgusting about it. The noise and the smell, it was just disgusting. The only thing that stopped him from feeling worse about himself was the fact that he didn't have to go through it himself every day. For poor Betty, it was an everyday occurrence.

* * *

"This sucks, this sucks, this sucks," Betty whispered to herself as she braced herself for another episode. She retched but nothing came up. "Come on! You always feel better afterward."

She sunk back onto the floor and rested her head against the wall. She had never felt so terrible in her life. She knew that morning sickness was a good sign, that it meant the body was accepting the baby but she wondered why it had to feel so bad. She was already giving up her womb and agreeing to carry the child around for forty weeks and then push it out of a hole that nothing that big should ever have to fit through. Yet she was doing it and she was happy about it, surely the throwing up wasn't necessary.

She sighed again and realised that Daniel had come and gone. She stuck her head out the door and heard him dry-retching in his bathroom. She covered her mouth and grinned. Her boss couldn't stand a little… as soon as the thought entered her head, she found herself hovering over the toilet again. She groaned.

She was so sick of this. She was just plain sick. It just wasn't right.

* * *

"Daniel, what's going on?" Betty asked when she walked into the living room half an hour later. Her boss was still in his pyjamas and was sitting in front of the television, a half-eaten slice of toast and jam on his plate.

"We've called in sick today," he said, looking up at her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot and watery. She looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes. "I think we need it."

"Is that your way of telling me I look like crap?" she said, sitting on the couch next to him. "Because that isn't very nice."

"It's just my way of saying 'I'm really sorry you have to go through that every morning,'" he shrugged. Betty started to laugh and he knew she hadn't seen through him.

"You were nearly sick," she laughed. He rolled his eyes and tried to downplay it but eventually he joined in with her laughter. "Oh, Daniel. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I even boiled you some rice because I know its one of the only things you can stomach."

Her face fell from a happy grin to a touched smile and she screwed up her nose.

"Thanks, Daniel," she said. She stood up and walked into the kitchen and found a bowl of boiled rice with a side of water-crackers and she smiled. It seemed that she was making the right decision moving in.


	4. Flavour of the Month

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N: **Again, thanks heaps for the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter** **Four:** Flavour of the Month

"I heard about your bun in the oven," Amanda said.

"I guess you finally have a reason to wear those ugly, I mean gorgeous, ponchos," Marc added.

"Uh, thanks guys," answered Betty. She wore a confused smile on her face. "How did you find out?"

"Oh, you haven't seen yet?" Amanda asked. She pointed towards Betty's desk. "It's hard to miss."

Betty swung around the desk and walked through the halls to her desk where a bunch of flowers and balloons sat. The balloons, in a typical New York fashion were green, yellow and purple, and said _'Congratulations on your baby.' _She glanced at Daniel through the glass window and pointed to them. He shrugged at her, all the while talking on his phone. Betty looked around for a card and eventually she found it. _'Congrats, Betty. Love Henry, Charlie and Madison. xox.'_ She smiled softly, thinking about her friends. She had been so hurt when Henry had left her for Charlie and Tucson but they had eventually put the yuckiness behind them and the three of them had managed to become friends.

"Who are they from?" Daniel asked, standing in the doorway.

"Henry and Charlie," she answered. "I only told them last night. I was kind of hoping to keep it quiet for awhile longer though I have to say, I'm fourteen weeks along so it has taken them awhile. Can you believe that we've managed to keep it secret that I'm living with you?"

"I wonder if that is anything to do with the fact that we never arrive or leave together. I, personally, think it's stupid and unnecessary. Who cares if people know we live together?" Daniel asked.

"Umm, I do. I already had to work my arse off to fit in here and I'm just now finding my place. If people find out I'm living with you, they'll never accept me. They'll just think I'm spoilt and the favourite," Betty answered.

"You are my favourite," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Thanks. Besides, you know that people will automatically assume that you're the father and that you moved me in so I wouldn't sue you or take it public or whatever convoluted rumour the staff can come up with," she continued. "They might think we're sleeping together."

"Who cares?" Daniel asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Daniel!" Betty cried. She picked up a pencil and threw it at his stomach. He pretended to writhe in pain and Betty shook her head. "You're such a child."

"Speaking of children, there's a huge toy-sale down at F.A.O Schwarz that I thought we should check it out," Daniel said, a huge grin spreading on his face.

"You do realise that the baby won't be playing with toys for quite a while to come, don't you?" Betty asked. "That is just so typical of a man. Only caring about the toy part."

"I know the baby can't play with them but we can still buy things and put them away," Daniel suggested.

"You are too cute but no. By the time it grows up, those toys will be outdated and we'll just have to buy new ones anyway," Betty said, over-ruling him. "If you're really good but then I might take you across the road for lunch."

"Betty, the food across the road has colour and flavour," Daniel asked.

"I think I'm ready to start eating flavour and colour again," Betty smirked. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've only thrown-up twice in a week and suddenly apples and potatoes are looking really boring."

"I wear ear-plugs to bed now," Daniel admitted sheepishly. "I can't stand the noise you make in the morning."

"I'm not so fond of it either," Betty said, rolling her eyes. "But I deal with it. I guess because I don't have a choice. Anyway, I hope I have thrown up my last and even if I haven't, I still need to eat something that actually has a taste."

"Okay, we'll have lunch across the road and if I'm a really, really good boy, maybe I can go to F.A.O. Schwarz anyway?" he asked.

"We'll see, Daniel," Betty sighed. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes again.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. That is the nicest thing I have ever eaten," Betty cried, spooning some butter chicken onto a pappadum and chewing.

"It's really not that good," Daniel said, screwing up his nose. "I've had better."

"I haven't," Betty said. She thought about it for a moment. "No, I really haven't."

"I just have a question," Daniel said. Betty nodded at him and waited for him to continue. She sipped some water from her glass. "What if the baby doesn't like Indian food?"

"Nonsense. Who doesn't like Indian?" Betty asked. She shook her head. "Babies can't even tell what kind of food they are being given."

"If you say so," Daniel sing-songed. He ducked as Betty threw a pappadum at him. "Betty that is unacceptable behaviour."

"You're talking to me about unacceptable behaviour?" she screeched. "How about last night when you wrote on my forehead in eye-liner? That's acceptable?"

Daniel giggled to himself and Betty shook her head, trying to hide her own amusement. He was such a little kid sometimes but Betty loved that about him. She loved the way he could be fun and carefree but then in a second, he was like a pit-bull, ready to pounce and defend. He was as mature as he was immature and vice versa. That was just the way he worked. Betty was much too serious, at least most of the time. She had never taken time to relax or see the fun in things. It had always been work, work, work for her but the more time she spent with Daniel and the longer she lived with him, the more like him she was becoming. Not in the womanizing, bed-hopping, booze-hounding way but in the way she didn't mull over things and she wasn't a complete stress-head. _You owe that much to yourself and to the baby _he said. _Let me do the worrying for you for a change._

It was nice, the way they just worked like that. They were so much more compatible than she could ever have imagined plus she thought they would be sick of each other by now but they weren't. In fact, the more time they spent together, the harder they found it to be apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked Betty, too late remembering she hated how they perennially used that line in movies and books. She didn't seem to notice and if she did, she didn't care.

"I was just thinking about how much time we spend together and how I'm not sick of you yet," she answered. She jolted suddenly and started rubbing her belly with her hand. "Daniel, I think you might have been right about the Indian food. I don't feel so good anymore."

Daniel smiled sympathetically and stood-up. "Come on. I'll pay and we'll get out of here. Maybe you should go home for the afternoon, Betty. I'll get you a car."

"Daniel, no. I should stay at the office. You need me this afternoon with the casting for the swimsuit special and the Christmas in July spread. You can't handle it alone," she argued.

"I have a staff full of people whose job it is to co-ordinate things like this. I'll be fine and you don't look that great," Daniel replied.

"Thanks," Betty huffed. She rubbed her stomach again and groaned. "Okay, fine. I'll go home."

"Good," he answered. They quickly paid and Daniel walked Betty back over to the MODE offices and called down for a car. He waited with her out on the curb until it pulled-up and he kissed her on the forehead before she climbed in. "I'll see you at home tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she answered. "Thanks for this, Daniel. I shouldn't have rushed myself."

"You don't have to apologise. Go home and get some rest," he said. He closed the door and watched as the car maneuvered its way onto the busy street. Daniel turned around and found that he was face-to-face with Wilhelmina. She said nothing, simply raised and eyebrow at him and then turned and skulked back inside. Daniel paused for a moment and then made a quick decision there and then. What Wilhelmina thought didn't matter. Not when it came to Betty.


	5. The Waves Just Keep On Rolling

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** Hey all. I am so sorry for the delay in an update. I've been sick and haven't been able to concentrate much on anything let alone a story. I'm not 100 better but I can actually concentrate now. Thank you so very much too all the people who have added this story to their favourite stories or alerts (or me to their favourite authors). It's nice to know this is appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! I hope this chapter is okay : )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Five:** The Waves Just Keep On Rolling

Daniel let himself into the apartment as quietly as he could just in case Betty was sleeping. He crept across the floor and into the living room where he found Betty sitting on the lounge wrapped in just a white towel. Her hair was damp and she was pale but Daniel was struck by how lovely she looked. He cleared his throat to get her attention and, with her eyes open wide, she turned away from the news and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. She pulled the towel closer to her body and smiled sheepishly. "I'd just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. I missed the call anyway but I just didn't have the energy to walk back to the bathroom."

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, his voice lowering in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a bit weak. Not eating and throwing up really takes a lot out of you," she shrugged. She slowly stood up, making sure her towel was wrapped tightly around her body, and stood before Daniel. Her brow creased as she looked up at him. "You look worried. What's wrong?"

"We'll talk after you get some clothes on," he ordered. He reached out and rubbed her arms, feeling how soft and smooth they were under his hands. The air between them crackled with tension. "You feel cold."

"I am a little cold," she said. Her brow was still creased and she looked down at Daniel's hands which had taken hold of her shoulders. Her voice was breathy and broke once as she spoke. "I, uh, I can't go if you don't let go of my shoulders."

"Oh, right," he said, flustered. He flung his hands off Betty and turned away. "I'll start dinner, okay? Something boring and bland for you and something tasty and exotic for me."

"Sounds delicious," she said. She walked away from him, her shoulders were tingling where his hands had been. Her hair tickled her back as she walked along but she barely felt it. All she felt was Daniel's hands on her body. She smiled to herself for a moment before she froze. Daniel was her boss. He was her friend, yes, but he was her boss. He had already gone above and beyond the call of duty by insisting she move in with him and offering to raise the child with her. That didn't mean he felt anything for her and it certainly didn't mean she felt anything more for him that gratitude. But the way his hands had felt on her body… It was just the hormones, she told herself. It was just the hormones and the nausea that were making her feel giddy and a little bit unsteady on her feet as she walked to the bedroom to clothe herself.

That was all it was.

* * *

Daniel slammed pot and pans around with gusto, even then knowing that the night would end with him shoving the remains of last nights dinner in the microwave, but it made him feel good to know he was providing for his family. _His family._ Where on earth had that come from? Betty was his friend and he was doing a good thing by letting her stay and by helping her raise the child but he had done it without even a thought to his own future. What did it mean to him? Would he ever be able to have another relationship or would living with Betty ruin his chances? Once he became the baby's father, would that be it for him? Could he have another relationship with a woman? He really hadn't given this much thought but he didn't have time right now. Right now there other, bigger fish to fry. The biggest fish of them all.

Wilhelmina.

* * *

"So she saw you saying goodbye to me," Betty groaned. "It's hardly scandalous for an employer to say goodbye to his employees."

"Is it normal to send them off in a town car with a kiss on the forehead and an 'I'll see you at home?'" Daniel asked. He watched as Betty pursed her lips and lifted one shoulder.

"I guess maybe not," she answered. She rolled her eyes. "What is she really going to do anyway? Tell everyone the baby is yours? Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. People expect you to sleep with your assistant anyway. So you got one pregnant. So what? People will hardly bat an eyelid."

"People didn't expect me to sleep with you," he replied. As soon as he saw her face fall, he regretted it. "No, Betty, I didn't mean it like that. You deserve better than that. You aren't just one of those floozy assistants I used to have, you're actually brilliant, talented and smart."

"Its okay, Daniel. I get it," she said, the feeling of his arms on hers well and truly gone. "You love my work but the idea of having a relationship with me repulses you. Look at yourself. You're practically turning green at the thought."

"No, Betty, you don't get it," he argued. "It's going to be worse for you than for me if people think the baby is mine. They will call you names and say horrible things about you. Trust me, the word gold-digger will be thrown at you so many times that you will almost believe it yourself. Besides, you say you don't care what Wilhelmina does now but I promise when she plays her game, you will care."

"Right now all I care about is how you feel about me. I don't care about anyone else. Daniel, does the idea of a relationship with me repulse you?" she asked.

"When did this even come into it?" he asked her. She stared back at him stonily and he sighed. "Betty, the idea of a relationship doesn't repulse me but it does freak me out. I love you, okay? I really love you but my relationships don't exactly have the longest track record and you deserve better than that."

"Daniel, why are you so down on yourself? You just haven't found the right woman yet. That's all it is," Betty answered, wanting to bring him comfort even though her own insides were a tumultuous mess. "You aren't a bad egg or a wild oat or whatever it is they call men like you. Your problem is that you listen to what other people say about you and you believe it. I don't think you even know what you think about yourself."

"That's because what everybody else says about me is true," he answered.

"That is a lie and you know it," she huffed. She rolled her eyes and threw her arms up violently. "Anyway, I don't even know why we're talking about this."

"You bought it up, Betty," he told her softly.

"And now I'm ending it," she retorted. She sighed. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I don't know why I did it. I don't want to go out with you or whatever it is that we would be doing. I just wanted to know what you thought about it. I guess I'm just feeling insecure and a bit… I don't know the word but soon I'm going to be a single mum who lives with her best friend. If you weren't straight, it'd be a whole Will & Grace thing and we could make it work but you are straight so it's just strange."

"It's not strange for a grown man and a grown woman to live together as friends," he answered.

"Yes but is it strange for the man and the woman to have a child together? Especially when the man isn't the biological father? Daniel, what is going to happen if I find a man and we fall in love and he wants to whisk me away and marry me? What happens then?" Betty asked. "I don't know who would become the father then because you and the child would already have that father and child bond and that's a really hard bond to break."

"I'll always be a part of the baby's life and the baby will always be a part of mine," Daniel answered. He smiled sheepishly at his friend. "I'm glad you bought that up because I've been wondering the same thing. If I get into a relationship with a woman, what is she going to think about the commitment I've made to you?"

"It will either win you major brownie points or it will be a major source of tension," Betty decided. "It will be the make or break part of it all. You could use it as the benchmark of a healthy relationship. If a woman isn't willing to accept the promise you made to me then she isn't worth it."

"Did I really promise but?" Daniel joked. Betty smiled at him and nodded. "I know. I know. It would be so simple if we could just be together."

"It would but it would be wrong," Betty answered without giving it a thought. Except for the fleeting thoughts she had earlier pinned down to hormones and the moment of insecurity she had had minutes earlier, she had never even considered anything but a platonic relationship with Daniel. Anything else would just be wrong.

Or so they tried to convince themselves.

* * *

"I told you so," Daniel said the next morning as he slammed the paper down in front of a bleary-eyed Betty.

"Oh my gosh," Betty gasped as she saw the headline. She groaned and lowered her head to the table before covering it with her arms. "This is not good, Daniel."

They both looked down at the photo of them which graced the gossip section. The caption proudly gloated 'Assistance of a different kind. Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez leave a New York medical centre together.' The story underneath went onto to name a whole slew of sources who confirmed that yes indeed, Daniel and Betty were expecting a child together and that the assistant had moved into her boss's apartment. The duo read the article with sick fascination and a sense of dread.

"Daniel, what do we do?" she asked. "Do we deny it or do we just go with it?"

"I don't know, Betty," he admitted. "I don't know what to do but I do know that by the end of the day, you are going to wish you never asked me to do this."


	6. And Rolling

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long delay in updates. October is not a good month for me. I just can't seem to shake whatever illness I have and I just started a new job (kind of) so major stresses but I have to say, thank you for the continual support. I love getting everybody's reviews and it means so much to me when people add this to their favourite stories etc. I can't promise anything but I will try to update soon! Thanks again for loving this!

**Thanks to:** Glorybox and Laura8881 for giving me the correct name. I just drew a blank. x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Six:** …And Rolling…

"You don't have to come in today," Daniel said. "Neither of us has to go in. We can stay at home and eat noodles and watch daytime TV."

Betty was rushing around the apartment, rummaging through piles of washing for a clean outfit that didn't need ironing… and that fit over her growing belly.

"If we don't go in, it's like letting them win," Betty called as she staggered into the bathroom. He heard her slamming drawers open and shut while muttering to herself. Exactly what she was saying, he couldn't decipher but he could imagine the kinds of things. A few Spanish words slipped out at a loud decibel. He didn't understand them but he could tell by the tone of her voice, she was angry.

"Betty, maybe we should talk about this a little bit before we go out and face the world," Daniel yelled out. "We need to strategize. There will be press outside the apartment and outside the office. We need to decide what to tell them."

Betty walked out of the bathroom, all shiny and ready to leave. She sat on the couch next to Daniel and looked at him, "Daniel, we just tell them the truth. It's not your baby and you're just helping a friend out. Then if necessary, we set up a fake date with you and a hot, blonde model."

"That will only increase the headlines and they'll accuse me of cheating on you and leaving my pregnant girlfriend at home to go out and gallivant around the city with models. I'll be back to my old tricks and the fact that I've been really good and only gone to industry parties that I need to be seen at for the past six weeks."

"Has it only been six weeks since I found out?" Betty groaned. "I swear this pregnancy is taking forever. I'm only fourteen weeks along. I still have twenty-four weeks. How can we deal with six months of this? Not to mention the rest of the child's life."

"We'll deal with it," Daniel promised. "I don't know how but we'll deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to," Betty sighed.

"Neither should you," Daniel replied. There was a silent pause. "So what are we going to do?"

"Exactly what I said. Deny that the baby is yours and simply tell them you are helping out a friend. It's brilliant press for you and the magazine because it shows that the company takes care of its employees. And I am going to take Wilhelmina on," Betty said.

"You're going to what?" Daniel asked, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"You heard me," Betty answered. She stood up and picked up her bag. "Ready to face the music?"

"No," Daniel replied, still sitting on the couch.

"Fine," Betty said, stalking towards the door. She flung it open and took three steps before realising Daniel wasn't following her. She turned around and yelled out in his direction, "I'm not waiting for you."

* * *

"I don't think I have ever seen so many paparazzi in one spot," Daniel whistled. Next to him, he heard Betty gulp. He reached down and took her hand. "We don't have to do this. We can get the car to turn around."

"No, I want to do this," Betty replied. "I just need a minute. Actually, I need a lot of minutes."

"Take as many minutes as you need," Daniel sighed.

"No, I've changed my mind. Let's go now. They smell fear so the longer we wait, the more scared they'll think we are," Betty decided.

"I still say we shouldn't do this. I think we should just go home now," he retorted.

"Oh my goodness. If you want noodles for lunch that badly, I'll get them for you. If you want to watch daytime TV that much, I'll wheel a TV into your office for you!" Betty exploded. "Can we just go now?"

"Fine," Daniel agreed, rolling his eyes. It wasn't wise to argue with a woman who was hopped up on hormones and anger. He knew that Betty was a force to be reckoned with at the best of times and that the assorted reporters and photographers were taking their lives into their own hands when they dealt with her but he also knew that they could crucify her. That was the power of the written word.

Without warning, Betty's hand reached over and flipped the door handle. She pushed the door open and slid out then stood and waited as Daniel slid over and exited from the same car. Even in the harsh daylight, the flashes from the cameras were blinding. Daniel instinctively laced an arm around Betty and she gratefully smiled as they made their way through the throng. A group of security guards ensured that there was a path clear to the door. The noise was deafening and overwhelming but step-by-step, Daniel and Betty made their way closer and closer to the door where they would give their statement.

"Betty, is it true that? Daniel, we heard…" various calls could be heard over the din. Betty and Daniel ignored the questions like true pros. Eventually; they made it to the door and one of the guards yelled for quiet.

"Thank you all for being here," Daniel started, realising the irony. He didn't thank them for being there at all. In fact, he despised them. "This will give us a chance to clear things up properly. There have been reports that I am fathering a child with Betty Suarez but these reports are false. I am not the father of the child but I plan on being a part of its life. We aren't involved in a romantic relationship but I do consider Betty to be my closest friend and I will be there for her during this time."

"Can you tell us who the father is then, Miss Suarez?" a reporter yelled out.

"He wishes to remain anonymous at this time and I don't really feel it's appropriate to reveal his name at this point in time," she answered. She was shaking slightly but Daniel was positive he was the only one who noticed.

"Aren't you worried that not revealing his identity will simply intensify the rumours that Mr. Meade is the father?" someone else asked.

"I believe in being integral above all things," Betty replied. "The father wishes to not be revealed and I am respecting his wishes. I am sure you can all understand that. If people want to believe that Daniel is the father, then that is their problem. We know the truth and if you had any integrity about you, you wouldn't publish these things which aren't true."

With that, Betty turned on her heel and stormed inside the Meade building. Daniel muttered a quick goodbye and ran in after her.

"Betty!" he yelled as she stormed towards the elevator. "Hey, Betty. Slow down!"

She pushed the button for the lift and waited impatiently as it descended. She went to push the button again but Daniel grabbed her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Is that how you expected that to go?

"I can't exactly say it is. I think I just gave them all the fodder they need. I mean, refusing to name the father is almost like admitting the child is yours and then all that crap about people believing what they want to believe, it's like denial. Maybe you were right. Maybe I should have waited," she answered.

"Hey, I'm proud of you for standing up to them. I really am. We know the truth and that should be all that matters," Daniel comforted her.

"You've been really good about this. Thank you," Betty smiled.

"It's my pleasure," Daniel said. They both chuckled lightly knowing that it wasn't a pleasure at all. The elevator finally made its way to the lobby and they walked in before sharing a silent ride up to their floor. As soon as they made it to the right floor and exited the lift, Amanda was standing in front of them.

"Bradford's in your office," she told Daniel. It was hard to hear exactly what was in her voice. It was a little bit gleeful, a little confused and a little worried. Daniel and Betty both froze. They were unable to even look at each other. Finally, Amanda spoke again. "Uh, guys. You may want to go find out what he wants."

"Right," Daniel said. He prodded Betty along. "We'll go see what he wants."

"Right," Betty agreed, suddenly finding it difficult to put one foot in front of the other. "Daniel, what do you think he wants?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with this," he said, eyeing her belly.

"I figured that," Betty said, rolling her eyes. "Do you think he's going to fire me?"

"He'd fire me before he fires you," Daniel said. Betty said nothing but she knew it was true. Too soon they were outside Daniel's office. Sure enough, Bradford was sitting behind the desk, his expression unreadable as always. Daniel and Betty entered and stood in front of the desk as if they were two school children about to be punished by the principal. "Dad?"

"Daniel, what on earth is going on?" Bradford asked. "Did you get this young lady pregnant?"

"No, I didn't," Daniel answered.

"Then why am I hearing that you did?" he asked.

"Daniel is just helping me out," Betty answered for her friend.

"She didn't ask me to help, I offered," Daniel said quickly. "She was stupid enough to let me help. I bet she wouldn't have agreed to this if she knew what was going to happen."

"That isn't true," Betty disagreed. "Daniel is doing a good thing. He doesn't deserve this."

"Daniel, can Betty and I have a word alone?" Bradford asked suddenly.

"No way, Dad. I'm not leaving her in here alone with you," Daniel retorted.

"Its okay, Daniel. I can take care of myself," Betty said.

"Not against my father you cant," he said.

"Need I remind you I'm sitting right here, son?" Bradford asked.

"Just go, Daniel. I'll be fine," Betty prodded him. Daniel refused for a little while longer but seeing it was a losing fight he eventually left.

"Betty, I'm not really worried about you. I'm more worried about my family's name and reputation. I know that you have denied that Daniel is the father, and frankly I'm concerned that people thought there was that possibility, but I'm afraid that if you don't reveal the identity of the real father then Daniel's reputation will be tainted. If you were going to get married or were in a relationship, then things would be different but since neither of those are going to happen, I think it would be best for Daniel if you revealed the name," Bradford said.

"Daniel is doing a good thing. Why can't anybody see that?" Betty asked.

"Because this is a scandal. It doesn't matter how selfless Daniel is being, all people see is the scandal. Quite frankly, I am worried about what people will think of him. All those stories about him being out with a new woman every week will pop up and he has come so far that I can't bear to see that happen to him. I know you love my son. I can tell that you want the best for him."

"I do but this isn't fair," Betty replied. "I don't see what naming the real father is going to achieve. People will think I've just come up with a random name. They won't believe it."

"If you love my son, you'll find a way to make them believe it. It's the only way to protect him," Bradford answered.

"What about me? What about my child? This is supposed to be a happy time and it hasn't been."

"If you love my son, you'll do the right thing," Bradford repeated. Then with a great big whoosh, he left the office. Daniel entered the room as soon as his father had left but Betty had already pushed past him and was storming through the office. He watched her go the way of Wilhelmina's office but she had pushed the door open and rushed in before he actually realized what was happening. He ran after her and watched as she took the woman down.

"You!" Betty screamed as Mark cowered behind Wilhelmina's desk. Wilhelmina herself was sitting behind her pristine desk, trying to look unaffected but Daniel could it in her eyes that she was the tiniest bit unhinged. Betty was furious. Her eyes were narrow slits and her face had a slight pink tinge. "You are a horrible, horrible woman. I know that you want control of this magazine but you picked the wrong girl to mess with. You will never, ever be editor in-chief as long as I am alive and do you know why? Because you bought my child into this. You had absolutely no right to bring me or my baby into this and I don't know how, but I will make sure you are never in control here. I swear, you are just about the devil incarnate and you deserve everything that happens to you. You know how your Texan lover left you? You deserved that too because you are a nasty woman. You aren't capable of love or compassion. Even your own daughter doesn't want anything to do with you. If you weren't so caught up in your pursuit of power then maybe you would see that love and friendship is more important than anything else. I'll even show you how much more important love is. I'll give you the name of the real father and you can go and tell everyone. I love Daniel enough to make that sacrifice."

"Betty, no. You don't have to do this," Daniel interrupted. "Please don't do this."

"I have to, Daniel. For your sake, I have to do this," Betty replied. "You can't stop me. This is my decision to make and I've already made. Wilhelmina, the father's name is Gabe. Dr. Gabe Farkas. He was my dentist then we began dating and he told me he loved me, we slept together, I got pregnant, he wants no part in the baby's life so he dumped me then Daniel kindly stepped in and offered to help me out. I know, I know. What was I thinking? I was way out of my league thinking he really loved me but you, Wilhelmina Slater, are out of your league thinking you can beat me. Now I swear if you so much as breathe a bad word about Daniel or myself again, me yelling at you will be the least of it."

And with that, she stormed out of Wilhelmina's office and into the ladies bathroom where she threw-up. Again. She thought she was done with that…


	7. Red Hair, Purple Ottoman

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** I am so very sorry I haven't updated lately. My computer broke down and I didn't have it for a very long time. You don't realise how immobilised you feel with no computer, haha. Plus with Christmas coming up, work has been hectic and so has life so I apologise. I will try really hard to get a new chapter up soon but this is my Christmas present to you all. Merry, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays, to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas!

**Thanks to:** Glorybox and Laura8881 for giving me the correct name. I just drew a blank.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Seven:** Red Hair, Purple Ottoman

She spotted his red hair first then the khaki coloured pants and jacket next. It had taken him a full month and a half but he had come, just as Betty had known he would.

She was eating a chicken pie when he walked into the office looking mildly uncomfortable and completely out of place and when she looked up she spilt part of the steaming insides onto her fresh white shirt.

"Damn," she muttered to herself. He hurried over and looked at her sheepishly.

"I guess I should have called first," he said. He pulled some tissues out of his cavernous pocket and handed them to her. "Are you okay?"

"It's brand new," she sighed. She no longer fit into any of her old clothes (which she had suddenly decided were horrible anyway and she was throwing them out) and Daniel had swiftly rushed her off to buy her new clothes. In a very sweet gesture, he had taken her to all the outlets she normally shopped at but Betty had decided to go a little more classic, a little more upscale. She still bought a few patterned sweaters and some outlandish skirts but her work and play clothes were generally a little more refined these days.

"I'll get it dry cleaned," Gabe offered.

"It's just chicken pie. It'll wash out," Betty sighed. She looked around for an escape. She did not want to be talking to him, not here, not now. "What can I do for you, Gabe?"

"It's just that my name has been splashed all over the papers lately and I've been feeling kind of bad about ditching you and I thought maybe we could talk about it," he admitted.

"Well, now isn't exactly a good time," Betty replied. "You see, I'm at work in case you didn't notice."

"Aren't you on your lunch?" he asked. "I kind of assumed since you were eating that you were."

"I'm really busy today. Daniel really needs my help with the new season launch so I'm just grabbing a quick bite but then its back to work for me," she disagreed. "I'm almost positive Daniel can't spare me. It's just not a good time."

"Not a good time for what?" Daniel himself asked, not bothering to hide his emotions. He was majorly pissed off.

"I just thought Betty and I should talk," Gabe replied.

"And I told him now isn't really a good time, what with the new season launch and all," Betty butted in.

"I'm sure you can spare her for a few minutes," Gabe said.

"What we have to say to each other couldn't possibly say in a few minutes," Betty hissed. "I'm not exactly in a forgiving mood and I'm not even sure if what you've done is forgivable."

"I just freaked out, Betty," Gabe interjected. "A baby is huge news. It's a lot to deal with and then there were all the other issues like marriage and all the issues that came with that. It was a lot to process."

"How do you think I felt?" Betty exploded. "I was scared and alone and you abandoned me in that time. Whatever you thought you had to deal with, it was that much worse for me. You could just walk away and you did. I didn't have that luxury. And who said anything about marriage? I didn't want to marry you. I just wanted to know you would support this and I think you've shown you can't do that so, Gabe, please just leave."

"Betty, I came because I wanted to tell you I'm ready to support this. All of those articles talking about what a horrible person I was for abandoning you are true and they really spoke to me. I realised what I was doing was wrong," he argued as Daniel unsubtly rolled his eyes. "Why are you rolling your eyes at me? I'm sure you've made mistakes like me."

"Don't compare the things that I've done to what you have done," Daniel replied.

"Daniel is twice the mean you will ever be. He's going to help me raise the baby. It's not even his child but he is willing to help me out. He wants to help me out," Betty told Gabe. "Now I asked you to leave so please, just go. I'll make sure to leak it to the press that we've talked things over and come to an agreement and then your name will be restored back to its pearly white brightness. I know that's what you really want. You don't really want anything to do with my child."

"OUR child!" he yelled.

"She asked you to leave," Daniel said. "I think you had better do what she asks."

Gabe opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but Daniel simply drew himself up to his full height and Gabe shook his head and muttered something angrily before turning around and walking away.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as soon as Gabe's back had disappeared.

"I think so. I don't know. I'd been expecting that but I'm not really sure how I thought it would go," Betty replied. She frowned a little and stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Can I help you, little brother?" Alexis asked as she watched Daniel pace back and forth in front of the ladies bathroom.

"Actually, yes. You can," he cried. "Betty has been in there for an hour and I'm a little bit worried about her. She and Gabe had a confrontation of sorts and then she took refuge in there and I'm just worried, okay? So could you please go in there and see if she's okay."

"Sure. Anything for you," Alexis replied. She went to walk in but then backtracked and turned around. "You know, I don't think I ever told you that this is a good thing you're doing."

"Sometimes it feels like its more trouble than its worth," he grumbled but Alexis could hear the pride and excitement in his voice.

"I'm sure sometimes it does," Alexis agreed. "But it is a good thing and for what it's worth, I'm proud of you. You've really grown-up and changed."

"Thank you," Daniel said sincerely. His face softened for a moment but then it again became a mask of concern as he motioned towards the bathroom. "Now, if you don't mind..."

"Oh right. I'm sure she's fine and just needs a minute to compose herself," Alexis said. She offered her brother a smile and then swept into the bathroom, her long legs barely covered by a floaty red dress. Daniel sighed and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Betty?" Alexis called. She stood in front of the mirror and preened herself, running a carefully manicured fingernail around the edge of her lips to remove the excess lip-gloss. She listened for a noise, any noise from the young girl but she didn't hear anything. "You know, Betty, I would have hidden in the bathroom for my entire first three months back if I had of known whether to use the men's or the women's."

"I'm not hiding," Betty said finally. She opened the door and stepped out. She sniffled and wiped an already worn piece of toilet paper across her eyes. Alexis simply raised an eyebrow at her. Betty smiled softly and sheepishly. "So maybe I am hiding. I'm just worried that Gabe will come back. Facing him once was hard enough. I don't know if I can do it again."

Alexis sat on the purple ottoman that graced the lobby of the toilets. She was sure the toilets in MODE were the only toilets that basically had a lobby and she had graced a lot of toilets across the globe. The ottoman had proved handy for clothing, shoe and hosiery mishaps. Betty sauntered over and joined her.

"Betty, I know I can't really talk about your situation but in my experience, it's better to face up to things. This isn't going to go away if you ignore it. This is just going to get bigger and bigger until eventually you'll become so overwhelmed that you'll crack and, Betty, I've seen you crack and it isn't pretty."

"Thanks," Betty smirked. She sighed and groaned. "I don't want to see Gabe. Daniel doesn't want me to see Gabe. I thought he was going to throttle him."

"Yeah, my brother sure is protective of you and the little one," Alexis agreed. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Betty replied.

"What are you scared of?" Alexis asked. "Those things are going to go well or that things are going to go badly?"

There was a long pause as Betty considered the questions. A thousand feelings, both resolved and unresolved flew around her body and her mind. Finally, she lifted her head and shrugged. "I don't know. If things go well, Gabe and I could get back together and be a family but then Daniel gets left out and, Alexis, I have never seen Daniel so excited or so involved in something. It would kill him if things worked out well. I guess if things go badly nothing has really changed. I might cry a little, feel the same way I felt when Gabe first walked out on me but then I'll get over it like I did before. It's easy."

"So you're not going to go and see him," Alexis stated. It wasn't even a question.

"Daniel is in a really good place and he's happy. I can't take that away from him. I have to admit I'm being a little bit selfish. I think he'll make a great father and he will look after me. He already has been," Betty said.

"I know it's absolutely your decision and I think it's really sweet you're doing this for my brother but are you sure you're making the right decision? Maybe Gabe really does regret what happened and maybe he really does want to work things out," Alexis suggested. "I know I wish I had of done things differently when I 'came back from the dead.' I'm sure Gabe wishes he had done things differently too."

"I understand what you're saying but I don't think I'll regret this," Betty said.

"Not now, no. But one day, you will. It might be soon, it might be in twenty years but one day you'll regret it but that's okay. I respect your decision," Alexis said, showing an incredibly soft side.

"Uh, thank you," Betty said. "I think."

Alexis offered her a smile then she reached over and placed a hand on Betty's swollen stomach. "Hey, do I get to be Aunty Alexis?"

"Sure," Betty agreed. "It has a nice ring to it. Aunty Alexis."

"You know, my brother is waiting outside this room right now. We should probably go out there. He's really worried about you," Alexis said.

"He's always worried about me," Betty sighed.

"It's because he loves you," Alexis said matter-of-factly. She stood up and waited as Betty washed her face and dried it. They left the bathroom together and as soon as they did, Daniel bounced up from his spot on the floor and went straight over to Betty.

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you. You said you were going in for a minute, not an hour," he steamrolled her.

"I'm fine, Daniel," Betty answered.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do? I mean, about Gabe."

"I don't think I'm going to do anything about Gabe. I want nothing to with him," Betty answered. "I think its time to go home. Don't you?"

Already, though, as she gathered her things, doubts started to plague Betty. Did she owe Gabe another chance or was she doing the right thing?


	8. A Watermelon and a Grape

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** Thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews. You wonderful people really do rock and I really do suck at updating. Stick with me but! I am skipping forward quite a lot here because this is where the story really starts. Some things may not make sense but eventually (with flashbacks, haha) they will soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Nine:** A Watermelon and a Grape

"Daniel, Betty is on Line Two," his new assistant, Margot, said.

"Well put her straight through," Daniel snapped, rolling his eyes. 'How hard was it?' he wondered. The first thing he had said to his dull-minded but shinily blonde assistant was _'If Betty ever rings, just put her straight through.'_ He pulled a quick angry face then ran his fingers through his hair and picked up the phone, all sweetness and light. "How's the labouring soon-to-be mummy going?"

"Hurting. I think you better come home now," Betty said. She paused for a moment and he heard a sharp intake of breath. "My water has just broken and my contractions are getting closer together."

"How close?" he practically shouted. He was already standing and putting his jacket on.

"Uh, about five minutes apart but they are stronger than they were before and they last longer and they hurt more," Betty said. "But remember the book said to go to the hospital as soon as your water breaks."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere until I get home," he ordered.

"Just hurry, okay?" she replied. "And can you call Gabe and tell him to meet us there?"

"Sure thing," Daniel said. He kept his voice as emotionless as possible. "I'll be home before you know it. Just stay calm and keep doing what you're doing because I bet you're doing great."

"Mmm," was all she said before she hung-up. If she wasn't frazzled and well, about to push something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a grape, she might have growled something cute about Daniel too being frazzled but as it was, she was about to push something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a grape and so she just did what she could and hung-up.

In seconds, Daniel was power-walking through the office. He stopped briefly at Margot's desk to set her free after she cancelled his meetings for the rest of the week and went straight to Amanda's circular desk. He paused for a moment and the full gravity of what was about to happen hit him. All of a sudden, his mouth was dry but his skin was wet and his words and his brain were muddled.

"Amanda, I need a favour," he said. She nodded, to caught up in whatever magazine she was currently reading to look at him. "Gabe. Ring him. The baby and he needs to meet us and I have to go home and we're going to the hospital and so you need to ring Gabe."

"Betty's in labour," she gasped, finally looking up. Daniel saw an excited glint in her eye. He knew that she and Betty had become somewhat close in the previous months and that she was awaiting the baby almost as eagerly as Daniel and Betty were.

"Yes. I'm just going to take her to the hospital now and we need to ring Gabe because of the baby," he answered. Amanda was out of her chair and holding her coat and handbag in an instant.

"Hey, Maddi," she yelled across the room to one of the other editors secretaries. "Take the phones. We're about to have a baby!"

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as Amanda stormed across the hall and banged the button for a lift.

"As if you can handle a woman in labour by yourself. Look at you. You're panicking already," she called from across the way. The lift dinged and the door opened. "Hurry up, Daniel! Betty is in labour. We have to go!"

He joined Amanda in the lift and looked at her again as the lift went down. "So tell me again why you're here."

"Look, Betty and I talked about it and she wants me there. We are friends you know and you know how I hate to miss out on any sort of fun," Amanda vaguely replied.

"Amanda, childbirth isn't exactly the dance floor at the club," Daniel reminded her.

"You're going to need a woman around, trust me. You're freaking out already," Amanda said as the lift reached the ground floor, not the parking lot as he was expecting.

"Why are we here?" he asked as her heels clacked against the marble as she dragged him across the lobby and through the crowd.

"The town car, Daniel. What were you planning on walking Betty to the hospital?" Amanda asked. "Or using that really hot but completely impractical two-person convertible you call a car?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Daniel admitted. "I guess a town car does make sense."

They hit the throng of people that always seemed to stand just inside the doors. Amanda huffed and immediately put her bitch on. "Hey, get out of the way, whores! If you don't, I'll rip each and every one of your cheap, generic hair extensions out. Everybody knows that short is the new long."

Unsurprisingly, the crowd parted and Daniel and Amanda made their way through the glass doors with ease. Amanda quickly spotted the car and grabbed Daniel's hand, yanking him over.

"Speed if you have to, I don't care," Amanda ordered the driver as she slid over the cream coloured leather. "Just get us to Daniel's now."

She looked Daniel over and sighed, "Your jackets buttoned up wrong."

-

"You're doing so well," Amanda cooed as the ten millionth contraction hit Betty. Betty grunted and groaned and pulled an array of faces, so many that Daniel again found himself amazed that the humble face could do so much.

"I don't feel like I'm doing well. I feel like I'm letting this thing win," Betty groaned after the pain had relatively passed. She watched Daniel the whole time she spoke but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it isn't winning because you're doing well," Amanda replied. She hit Daniel on the arm and glared at him. "Isn't she, Daniel?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, swallowing to try and get some form of liquid into his dry throat. "Real well."

"I don't think I've ever seen that shade of colour on a man's face before," Betty grinned. "You doing okay there, Daniel?"

"Sure, I'm doing fine," he replied, his voice shaking. "It's just that, umm, I'm just, umm..."

"Hey, Daniel, can I see you outside for a moment?" Amanda asked. She turned to Betty. "Is that okay?"

"Sure but hurry," Betty said.

Somehow Daniel remembered how to use his feet and he followed the impossibly tiny and impossibly bossy woman from the room. As soon as the door was closed, he felt a surprisingly powerful punch to the upper arm.

"Snap out of it, you weakling," she snapped. "Betty needs you in there, you dumbass. And you're just standing there like a sack of potatoes. I know you're scared and overwhelmed but how do you think Betty is feeling? About ten times as bad. She needs the man she loves to help her through this and she needs you to be strong for her."

"I cant. I'm not prepared for this. I thought things were going to be different," he said.

"What? You thought it would be over in fifteen minutes like on television?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Moron. Sometime in the next hour, Betty is going into that delivery room and she has done so much hard work to get there. If you go in there with her and you stand there like a pole, she's going to lose some of that hard work. She won't push until she knows you're ready to push to so get ready to push, Daniel!"

"Okay," he agreed. Amanda nodded. Job well done. Before Daniel could say anything else, she opened the door and looked in.

"How are you doing, sweetie? You're looking good. I'm just going to get some ice-chips," Amanda said, ever-accommodating. It was refreshing and unusual to see her being so nice and helpful but Betty was grumpy, tired and hurting

"Don't want them," she grumbled.

"Oh, they aren't for you, they're for Daniel," Amanda said. She glared at her boss and shoved him into the room. "Push!" she hissed at him.

"Daniel, come and sit by me," Betty said. She looked at the clock and braced herself for another contraction. "Quick, hold my hand."

Something so needy and desperate in her voice spurred Daniel into action. He had been in a stupor ever since the phone call. If it weren't for Amanda, their saving grace (how strange and foreign did it feel to think that), he and Betty would have ended up at the Meade's Connecticut home with a pillow case, a spatula and his brief case. Luckily, they had ended up at the right hospital with the right suitcase.

"Ouch," Daniel winced as Betty's iron fist held him tight.

"Oh, trust me. That didn't hurt," Betty hissed. She looked at him and his heart broke. "Daniel, where have you been? I need you. I cant do this alone."

"I'm sorry, Betty," he said earnestly. "But I'm here now, I promise. Amanda and I are both here and Christina will be here when she can."

"I don't care about them, I care about you. I need you!" she replied.

"Hey, shh, shh," he whispered, pushing her wet hair back off her face and kissing her forehead. They were both vaguely aware of the door opening and if they had of looked up, they would have seen Amanda watching them tenderly and smiling.

"Dumbasses," she said to herself. How long would it take them to realise what the rest of the world already knew?

-

"I swear to God, the next time I see Gabe I am going to kill him for doing this to her," Daniel raged as he watched his Betty groan and writhe.

"He's right outside. Go and do it now," Amanda shot-back, her face just as fiery and impassioned. They both grimaced as Betty prepared to push again and in doing so, squeezed their hands with more force than they knew possible.

"I think I'll kill him first," Betty managed to puff out after her push.

"Well then I'll bring him back, make him clean up the mess and then kill him again," Amanda decided. "Betty, I'm proud of you and all but I am so mad at him."

"I hate seeing you in so much pain," Daniel said. Both women looked at him and saw the agony on his face. It was a touching moment in tee otherwise dirty business of child-rearing but it didn't last long because Betty was being instructed to push again. All of a sudden, with the announcement that baby Suarez was only a few pushes away, Daniel and Amanda went from anger to bliss and their clipped sentences of death, pain and genera hatingness to love, pride and lollipops.

"See, you are so close to finally seeing your baby," Amanda cooed.

"I cant believe how well you've done," Daniel added.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Betty cried. "Just hold my hands and help me push!"

Amanda and Daniel exchanged glances but promptly did as they were ordered.

"Just one more push for me, honey," the midwife coaxed.

Daniel and Amanda grinned at one another but respecting Betty's wishes said nothing.

-

Betty had never known pain like this. Had never known that the human body could even tolerate this much pain. She ached and burnt and hurt and throbbed in places she hadn't known existed.

And then on top of the physical pain, there was the fear. Betty had never felt so scared, scared of the pain, scared of the fact that the day she would meet her little boy or girl was here, scared that she couldn't do it, scared that she would be a bad mother and scared that Daniel wouldn't be there for her like he promised. He had been basically absent for the progression of her labour. He had bounced back after his little talk with Amanda but Betty had been so worried he was going to freak out on her and leave her all alone but suddenly he was Daniel again, supportive and hand-holding Daniel and that was when she knew she could do it.

And she did, with Daniel beside her and Amanda too, she pushed through the pain, pushed through the fear, pushed harder than she knew she could, she pushed her child, her baby, her beautiful little girl out into the world.

-

"She is so beautiful," Amanda sighed. She looked over at the newborn who was still sticky and covered in muck but resting contently on her mother's chest. A tear appeared in Amanda's eye and that was when she knew it was time to go. She leant over and stroked the baby on the cheek and then kissed Betty on her cheek. "I'm going to go home and get some rest. I'll come back when visiting hours are on."

"Okay," Betty said, so completely besotted with the new infant. She never looked up from her daughter, not once. "Thank you, Amanda. For everything."

"Thank you," Amanda replied, tears welling up again. "This was amazing and you did so well."

"Can you send Daniel back in, if you see him?" Betty asked. He had left briefly to use the bathroom and grab a bite to eat.

"Betty, we're going to take you back to your room in a minute," a nurse interrupted.

"I'll tell him to meet you there," Amanda said. She took another long look at the healthy little girl and smiled wistfully. "So tiny and so beautiful. So like her mother."

She left on that note and walked in a dream-like state from the delivery room back to the waiting room. Gabe was sitting on a chair, staring at the ceiling. He sat up straight and looked hopeful when Amanda entered the room.

"You have a daughter," Amanda said, her voice retaining some of the happiness but mostly becoming distant. "And you are lucky that she is so beautiful or I would be tying you to the back of a car right now."

"Is she okay? Are they both okay?" he asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you," she replied. "You are so lucky you didn't have to see Betty in that much pain."

"Not really," Gabe replied. "Another man got to watch my child being born. That sucks."

"Well maybe if you had acted at all interested in her, you could have been there but since you only decided to be a part of her life because you didn't want to be the bad guy anymore, you miss out," Amanda huffed. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised Betty went to talk to you at all and I'm surprised she agreed to let you even be in this building or be a part of her child's life."

"Our child," he corrected.

"No," Amanda said. She leant down to retrieve her black leather handbag she had stashed behind a pot plant. "Her child."

She left the room then and went off in search of Daniel. He wasn't hard to find and soon they were sitting on two very uncomfortable red chairs in a white hallway.

"Thank you for all of your help, Amanda," Daniel said. He had a grin on his face that he couldn't wipe off. Amanda knew she looked the same. A bit dizzy and gooey but extremely tired.

"I am just so amazed that Betty created her and that that little girl came from her. It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen and that baby is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Amanda gushed.

"She is, isn't she. And we are so lucky we get to be a part of her life," Daniel gushed back. He sounded like a soppy moron but he couldn't help it. He was completely and utterly overjoyed.

"We do," Amanda said. She swore then and there that no matter what, she would be there for that little girl. She would teach her how to work a room and sashay across the floor like no-one else could and all that other superficial stuff but it that little girl needed her for anything, anything at all, she would drop everything and run like hell to get to her. She told Daniel this and he smiled.

"If we feel like this, imagine how much more Betty feels," he said. Amazing Betty, beautiful Betty, life-giving Betty.

"Speaking of Betty, she's asking for you," Amanda said. "You should go to her."

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked.

"Go home, have a shower, crash," Amanda replied. "I'll be back for visiting hours but."

They stood up and Daniel insisted on walking Amanda to the lift. They stood and waited for it as it made its slow ascent.

"I should warn you, Gabe is in the waiting room," she said. "And they were getting ready to take Betty back when I left."

"I'll take care of it," Daniel replied. The lift came and Amanda stepped in. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'll see you soon."

-

Betty woke-up and found herself watching Daniel as he stood in front of her hospital bed. He was holding her daughter in his arms.

"Is she awake?" Betty asked, straining her head to catch a glimpse of the small infant that Daniel cradled in his arms. He turned towards her and she could see dark hair sprouting from the fluffy pink blanket.

"She's still sleeping. She likes to sleep," he noted. "I read that babies sleep around 18 hours a day. Maybe it was 16, I'm not sure but they sleep a lot."

"They don't really know how to do anything else," Betty laughed. She sat up and got herself comfortable. "Can I hold her, please?"

She saw the hesitation on his face and her heart was light. Daniel begrudgingly made his way to her bed and carefully handed her the sleeping baby, kissing her on the forehead first.

"Remember to support her head," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"She's so beautiful, Daniel. I cant believe I created her," she whispered.

"Right out of thin air," he whispered back. He sat next to her on the bed and gazed down at them both.

"Hello, Sybella," she purred. "I'm your mother and this is the man who is going to be your father."

"Hello, Sybella," he echoed. And as they sat there breathing every inch of the baby in, he knew he had made the best decision of his life. Eventually, Daniel spoke again. "Has Gabe seen her?"

He had gone to 'take care of it' like he told Amanda he would but he hadn't been able to find the red-haired jerk.

"Yeah. He thought she was beautiful because she is," Betty replied. Daniel yawned and Betty laughed softly. "Have you slept at all?"

"I got about half an hours sleep in the waiting room," he admitted. "But it wasn't very comfortable. Not comfortable at all, actually."

"You poor thing," Betty replied.

"Me poor thing? How about you? You just pushed a human being out of you," he said, amazed. "It was incredible."

"I don't feel incredible. I just feel tired, sore and completely happy," Betty grinned. Daniel grinned back.

"So, Amanda, hey?" he said, breaking the silence once more.

"Tell me about it. I give her a week before we're back to demanding, bitchy Amanda. I hope so anyway because it's nice for a change but it's also scary seeing her like this," Betty noted.

"She loves Sybella already," Daniel said. "We'll keep that part of her but I agree. I like Amanda with attitude. Keeps the world in its place."

Sybella gurgled a little then and then the two adults had their attention completely turned to her in a nanosecond.

She was so small but so loved.


	9. Keeping Mum

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** Thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews. You wonderful people really do rock and I really do suck at updating but look I got a little better. ANYWAY, we in Australia are way behind in 'Ugly Betty' but I assume because Fey is Amanda's mother so Bradford must be her father so I am making it that way in my story. I was going to have a possible romance between the two but I like the brother/sister thing better. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Nine:** Keeping Mum

"Amanda, it's me," Betty whispered. "Can you put me through to Daniel?"

"Sure," Amanda whispered back. "Why are you whispering?"

"I have a fussy five month old that has just fallen asleep after three nonstop hours of crying and I'm just not ready to spend another three hours trying to get her back to sleep," Betty answered, her voice raising just a notch. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's fun. Is there anything I can do to help?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, you can put me through to Daniel," Betty replied.

"You know, before I put you through, Daniel's new assistant sucks. That Margot was barely tolerable but Emily sucks."

"Margot quit? When did this happen?" Betty asked.

"She didn't quit as much as flee. Wilhelmina went for the jugular and she cried like a little baby, gathered up her things and left," Amanda said, unable to take the glee out of her voice. She hadn't changed fully changed but Betty was a stay at home mother (for now) and she loved her a little workplace gossip. It was uncharacteristic but it was just the way things were.

"I thought that if anyone was going to be able to withstand an attack from Wili, it was going to be Margot," Betty replied. "What did she say to her?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure. I'll put you through to Daniel," Amanda answered a little too quickly.

"Amanda, what did she say?" Betty demanded. "You know I'm just going to ask Daniel anyway."

"Well, she kind of accused Margot of being in love with Daniel and then said that you would always be the only woman in his life," Amanda sighed.

"I can't believe you were worried about telling me that," Betty replied. She sighed. "Anyway, Margot left just because of that?"

"I guess Margot really was in love with Daniel and believed Wilhelmina," Amanda said. Betty knew the girl well enough to know that she was shrugging disinterestedly.

"And you didn't want to tell me why?" Betty asked.

"I know that you and my brother are close so I thought it might upset you," Amanda answered. "Anyway, I'm going to put you through to Daniel now. I might come over later and see Belle."

"You're welcome anytime, Aunty Amanda," Betty said. She listened to the popular song that was the hold music until finally Daniel picked up.

"Betty, I am going crazy. Emily can't find anything. Not the expenses forms, not the takeout menus. This place has gone way downhill since you left. When are you coming back?" Daniel asked. He went on without waiting for her answer. "Okay, okay. I know you aren't coming back for a few more months but could you maybe come in for an hour or so to maybe teach Emily the ropes. Margot left so quickly and I really have no idea what you do apart from the assisting me part but I know you do so much more."

"Sure. I'll come in when Belle wakes up," Betty answered. "And when I do, we can talk about you sleeping with Margot leading Wilhelmina to work her magic, send her running and bring another incompetent in."

"Wha- What?" Daniel sputtered. "Who told you I slept with Margot? I did not sleep with Margot."

"Oh, okay, but you did," Betty replied. "Anyway, I actually rang to see if you could more of that syrup your mother gave us. It seems to be the only thing that stops Belle's pain."

"How is she doing?" Daniel asked, his voice immediately taking on a concerned but tender tone.

"She screamed for three hours straight before I could get her down," Betty sighed. "I'm going to have to wake her up for a feed soon but she was tired she could barely keep her eyes shut at the end. I swear colic is going to be the death of me."

"Do you want me to come home?" Daniel asked.

"No, no. Like I said, we'll come in after she's woken-up and I'll show Emily the ropes," Betty replied. "And we will talk, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Daniel cried.

"There is something to talk about!" Betty cried back. Too late she remembered her sleeping infant and she tensed. No noise came from the nursery so she carried on. "There is so much to talk about. What's happening to us, Daniel? We never talk anymore. We live in the same house but we're strangers. We used to talk all the time."

"Betty, we still do talk all the time."

"Not really. I ring you to bring things home and when you get home we discuss the difference between home-cooked baby food and pureed baby food. We don't talk about the important things like you getting a new girlfriend!" Betty answered. It was then that she heard her daughter crying. "Sybella's just woken up. I'll see you soon."

Daniel's ears were suddenly met with the dial tone. He sighed knowing that what Betty was saying was true but he didn't know how to deal with it. It was like their lives were so wrapped up in little Sybella and their apartment was the manifest of that. Their apartment revolved around the comings and the goings and the doings and the being of Sybella so that when they were there, she was all they talked about and all they knew.

Where did they go from there?

* * *

"Ooh, Betty, let me look at the adorable little thing," Christina cooed as Betty entered the Closet, baby carrier in hand. Betty placed the carrier on top on the desk and let her Scottish friend pick Sybella up. "Oh, love, she is gorgeous."

"I know, right," Betty grinned. She reached out and tenderly brushed Sybella's fine hair back. "I think so."

"She makes me wish I'd had children of my own," Christina sighed wistfully. She brightened quickly. "Have a look in the top drawer over there. I have something for you."

Betty walked over to the drawers in question and opened them up. She reached in and pulled out a soft, squishy gift wrapped in metallic purple paper. She opened it to reveal a long, stripy scarf made of bright colours- purple, pink, red and orange- and with it, a mini, Sybella-sized scarf in identical stripes.

"Oh, Christina, they are adorable," Betty gushed. "Thank you so much."

"I know I swore I'd never go matchy-matchy but I saw the wool and I just couldn't resist," Christina shrugged. She continued to coo and make gooey faces at Sybella.

"Hey, do you want to watch her for awhile while I go upstairs and show Daniel's new assistant the ropes?" Betty asked.

"Umm, what?" Christina asked her face suddenly panic-stricken. "I can't be trusted to look after a baby!"

"You'll be fine," Betty said. "She'll probably fall asleep soon because she's already had her screaming fit of the day and I could really use some Sybella free-time. I love her but she's wearing me out."

"And there is something else you aren't telling me," Christina said, ever-wise.

"Daniel and I had a sort of a fight," Betty admitted. "It was totally dumb but we need to fix it."

"Oh, fine. Go on, love. Sybella and I will be fine here... I think," Christina answered. "If anything happens but, you can't blame me because I told you I was no good at the children thing."

"You can't do much to hurt her. Just put her back in her carrier when you're done fussing over her," Betty instructed her. "I'll just be in Daniel's office if you need me."

* * *

"Betty, where's the baby?" Amanda asked as soon as her friend entered the Mode offices.

"I left her downstairs with Christina," Betty answered. Amanda pouted and Betty smiled in reply. "You're going to see her tonight anyway."

"I know but I wanted to see her anyway," Amanda replied. She frowned once more but then shrugged. "Oh well. Your baby-daddy is in his office and his new wife is in there too."

"He's not my baby-daddy and I've asked you to stop calling him that," Betty retorted. "And wife? Did you guys call me that?"

"Um, no," Amanda answered but Betty knew the truth. "Hey, Evilmina is lurking. You may want to watch yourself."

"How's she doing without Marc?" Betty asked.

"Oh, you know. She's pretending she's not feeling the loss but it's screwed her," Amanda said. "I miss him."

"I know you do."

"He was the only one here who got me, who understood me and he was the only one fashionable enough and bitchy enough to keep up with," she said wistfully. "But he and Frederico are happy and going well. They're thinking of buying a house in Queens."

"So he'll be back within a month?" Betty asked. The entire magazine had been rocked two months ago when Marc had left his job to follow the 'love of his life' over to London.

"I give him three weeks," Amanda said her trademark eyebrow raising and her catty voice coming out. The phone rang then and she turned away from Betty. "Mode magazine."

Betty left too and walked through the familiar office stopping every now and then to chat to someone who stopped her on the way. She got to her old desk and saw a small brunette rifling nervously through the drawers, muttering to herself. She was cute, this one, cute but definitely not up to the normal Mode standard. Her clothes were cheap but well put-together. Betty wondered why Daniel had even hired her. She wasn't his type and she didn't seem overly smart.

"What are you looking for?" Betty asked softly. The brunette looked up and Betty found herself watching a pair of startling green eyes. "I might be able to help. I'm Betty Suarez."

The brunette held her out hand for Betty to shake it and smiled, "You're like a legend around here. I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you, Emily," Betty smiled. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Some kind of expense form," Emily answered. "Daniel must be furious. He asked for it over an hour ago."

"Oh, he'll understand. It's the first day on the job. Have you looked in the blue folder?" Betty asked. Emily's face fell and she shook her head.

"I swear I am never going to get the hang of this," she said. She reached into the folder and pulled out a thin piece of paper.

"I'll tell you a little secret," Betty said. "When Daniel asks you for a form, ask him what colour it is."

"What colour?" Emily shot-back. Betty pointed to the _blue_ piece of paper the new girl was holding and nodded.

"If you look inside each folder, you'll see that the colour matches the form you'll need," Betty said. "You take it into Daniel and I'll write up a list of the forms and the colours, okay?"

"Thank you so much. I'd appreciate it," Emily gushed. She quickly stood up and practically sprinted to her boss's office. Betty watched as Emily handed the form to Daniel and started an animated conversation with him. Daniel looked stressed but his slight relief was evident in the way he relaxed his shoulders. Betty started writing the list but looked up briefly to find Emily pointing at her. Daniel nodded in thanks and she smiled.

"So, everything worked out okay then," Betty said. Emily nodded and thanked Betty once again. "I'm going to stick around for a little while and show you how things go around here, okay?"

"I would so appreciate it," Emily smiled and Betty was immediately won over by her.

* * *

"Hey," Betty said, walking into Daniel's office. She placed a folder on his desk.

"Hey yourself," he said. He pointed to the manila folder. "What's this?"

"The overview of the articles for the next issue from Features," Betty answered. She took a seat across from him. "Are you ready to talk about it yet? Margot, I mean. I didn't even realised you'd started remembering her name."

"I barely did," Daniel admitted. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"I know. It was just sex, right? Oh my gosh, Daniel, you haven't changed. In this respect anyway. In so many other ways you've matured but you still treat women like playthings," Betty snapped.

"Hey, that isn't fair. She's the first woman I've slept with in almost a year and you know it," Daniel replied.

"I cant have Sybella around this. It's going to have to stop," Betty ignored him.

"What? You'd prefer me not to sleep with anyone ever again? Or is it an 'if I'm not getting any, you cant?'" Daniel asked. He almost regretted it the minute he saw Betty's face but then her face turned pink with anger and he felt angry too.

"You know it isn't like that and I'm not saying you can never sleep with someone again but at least be responsible about it," Betty retorted.

"Oh like you were?"

"I cannot believe you just said that," Betty said but Daniel was already apologising.

"I'm sorry, Betty, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm just overwhelmed with everything here and I am so sorry. You know I don't mean it," he apologised. "I really am sorry."

"You know, I think Emily is starting to get things now. I'm going to go. I'll see you at home, okay?" she asked. She stood up and looked at him sadly. "I hope you don't screw her before the day is done. Oh, wait. She has potential so you wont screw her. Shame. She's cute."

"Betty," Daniel said. "Betty, wait."

But she was already gone.


	10. Cosmos and the cosmos

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** Again, thank you so, so much for the reviews. I hope my quick updates have made up for my previous lack of. I can't promise it will always be like this but I am on a total roll at the moment. This may seem a little bit melodramatic but just remember that Betty and Daniel are both exhausted and stressed. Things are hard now but there is light at the end of the tunnel. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Ten:** Cosmos and the cosmos

"You and Betty will be fine," Amanda said to her older half-brother as they rode up in the lift to his penthouse. It had been a struggle at first to accept that she had had sex with her brother but after a lot of binge-eating sessions and some therapy sessions, she had gotten over it.

"I know that," Daniel huffed. "It was just a stupid fight. It'll be fine."

"Then why are you so worried?" Amanda asked. Daniel turned to look at her and she grinned. "You're so not okay so don't even say you are."

"I said something really mean to her. Of course I'm worried," he agreed. "She could have my you-know-what's for that."

"She could have had them for a lot more," Amanda said under her breath. Daniel shot her for a questioning look but she covered quickly. No use trying to convince them they loved each other, she reasoned. They'd figure it out eventually. "I mean, remember when she first started and you tried so hard to get her to quit? I'm sure she hated you more for that."

Daniel was quiet. The lift opened and both people were quiet as Daniel unlocked the front door and pushed it open. They were met with a flurry of action as Betty whipped around the house half-dressed. Her hair was done in a neat half-up, half-down fashion but her make-up was only half done.

"Betty?" Daniel asked. Amanda put her coat and handbag on the couch then tip-toed into the kitchen.

"Daniel," she answered curtly.

"What's going on?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I have a date tonight. Remember?" she asked. "Don't tell me you forgot. You're meant to be baby-sitting Sybella for me."

"I cant tonight. I have the benefit dinner and you remember what happened the last time I didn't show to one of those," he answered.

"I told you about this date weeks ago. Long before you knew about the stupid benefit," she shot-back. She shot him a look full of daggers. "What am I supposed to do now, Daniel? You just keep letting me down."

"I'll watch her," Amanda offered. She was holding a handful of chocolate biscotti and watching the two fight. "I had plans, of course, but I could cancel them."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You shouldn't have to deal with HIM being irresponsible and forgetful," Betty replied.

"It' fine. I'd actually really like to stay with her," Amanda shrugged.

"Just let her," Daniel sighed. Betty glared at him again but nodded.

"Fine. I'm going to finish getting ready," she said. She shook her head at Daniel and then stormed past him into her bathroom. He, in turn, made an exasperated noise and stormed past Amanda into his bedroom.

Amanda walked over to the pink fluffy play mat that was on the floor and looked down at the gurgling baby that lay on it. She sighed and sat on the floor, closer to Sybella. "I guess it's just you and me tonight, sweetheart. Those morons that call themselves your parents are going to have awful nights but you and me; we're going to have fun."

The doorbell rang a while later and Betty zoomed out of her room.

"How do I look?" she asked Amanda.

"You look great," Amanda appraised her. "You have fun, you here?"

"You have my number if anything goes wrong. Belle is going to need a bottle in about an hour. You need to put it in the microwave for about-"

"I've looked after her before. I know what I'm doing," Amanda interrupted. "Now go and have some fun."

Daniel exited his room at that moment and found Betty and Amanda standing at the front door. The bell rang again.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" he asked.

"Yes," Betty said. She leant forward and wrenched the door open to reveal a short brown-haired man in black slacks and a light blue button-down shirt. "Hey, Mike. Just let me get my bag and we'll go."

"Yummy," Amanda whispered to Betty as she swept back past her.

"Well, I'm out of here," Daniel said. He leant down to kiss Sybella on the head. "Be nice to Aunty Amanda. It was nice to meet you, Mike."

In seconds he is gone and Betty is by Amanda's side fussing over Sybella and kissing her over and over again.

"Okay, Mummy, I think that's enough," Amanda says finally. She pulls her 'niece' away from her mother and shoos Betty out the door. "Have a good night, Betty and don't worry about us here. We are going to be fine."

Eventually everybody is gone and Amanda is left along with Sybella. She takes a seat on the couch and stands Sybella up so she can look at every inch of her. Within moments a small but pudgy hand is resting in her mouth and Amanda laughs.

"You re the most adorable thing on the planet," she coos. "You are. And don't worry because I won't let Mummy and Daniel's idiocy get to you. No, I won't."

* * *

"Amanda?" Daniel called as he let himself into the apartment. He removed his coat and walked into the lounge-room. He smiled down as he saw his half-sister asleep on the couch hugging Sybella to her chest. They looked so peaceful that he decided to put off waking them up for as long as he could. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a scotch on the rocks, even though he normally believed the melted water diluted the scotch's healing properties but tonight he was drinking to calm himself down, not to get drunk. The ice clanged against the glass and the sound of the pouring liquid was like gold to his ears.

"Daniel?" a small voice asked. He turned around to find Amanda standing behind him, still cradling Sybella. She blinked and narrowed her eyes as if to suss out whether it was really him or not. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I showed up, had a cocktail, ate my salad then got so bored I decided to bail," he answered.

"More like you wanted to see if Betty was home yet," Amanda replied. She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go put Belle in bed. Pour me one of those only make it a Cosmo and make it strong."

Daniel did as he was ordered and when Amanda was finishing putting Sybella in bed, she joined him in the living room, stretched out on the couch and took a long sip of her drink.

"You know you don't have to stay here with me. I'm sure you have plans of your own and I was meant to baby-sit tonight," Daniel said.

"I'm fine where I am," she answered. "So tell me why have you been such an asshole to Betty lately?"

"I haven't been an asshole," he defended himself.

"Oh, you have been a complete and total jerk," Amanda shot-back. "Tonight you were horrible. You were mean. You promised Betty you would baby-sit and then you refused. Not to mention the whole sleeping with Margot and not telling her thing."

"I don't have to tell Betty everything," Daniel argued. "It's my business and I should be allowed to keep it that way."

"Or maybe you didn't tell her because you thought she'd be disappointed in you. Well, I hate to be the one to tell you but good job on that one because you managed to do that anyway."

"Amanda, I don't know what to say. Every excuse I can come up with just sounds lame and overused. I'm tired, I'm bored, and I'm overwhelmed. They're just words. Everyone uses them. They don't mean anything," he replied. "And Betty would rather know the truth than hear some lame excuse."

"Well," Amanda said, finishing off the last of her drink. "I guess you better tell her the truth."

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?" Daniel asked.

"Complete and total."

"How do you think her date's going?" he asked.

"I don't know. For her sake, I hope its going well."

"I don't know. I didn't like the look of Mike or Mitch or whatever the guy's name was. He seemed like a bit of a sap to me," Daniel said.

"Really? I think he looked nice. Besides you barely even looked at him," Amanda said. She smirked to herself.

"What's that look for?" Daniel asked, catching the smirk himself.

"Nothing," Amanda replied nonchalantly. She slurped down the last of her Cosmo then stood up. "Anyway, lame-o, I'm out of here. I've suddenly had enough of playing the good aunty and sister and I now feel the need to get my dance on. Maybe Marc and Frederico feel up to a little night-out."

"Marc's back from London?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. He and his fellow queen are looking for a place rather aptly in Queens. Anyway, the night is getting old," she said. She picked up her handbag and wove her scarf around her neck. "I'll see you."

"Good night, Amanda," Daniel said, taking the last slug of his scotch.

* * *

Betty's night, meanwhile, had been a complete and utter disaster. Mike, lovely as he was, was a complete and utter bore. He had spent the night talking entirely about his curren passion which was the Universe, the stars and the cosmos. Betty loved looking at the stars as much as anyone else but she quickly bored of hearing about the different constellations and the gravitational pull of the moon. She was relieved when they returned home but only slightly. The menial conversaion had given her time to think and she had come to a realisation that she was not looking forward to talking to Daniel about. But for now she had Mike to deal with.

"I had a great time," Betty smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Mike on the cheek. "Thanks for a lovely dinner. Good night."

"Good night," her male companion replied.

Betty quickly unlocked the door and entered her apartment. She waved once more at Mike who stood at the door looking hopeful. He waved back and Betty all but slammed the door shut. The apartment was quiet save the sound of soft music coming from the stereo. The only light was coming from the muted television. It cast a soft blue glow over the room, casting different shadows with every flash.

"Amanda?" she called. Without an answer and as if on auto-pilot, Betty made her way into Sybella's room to check on her. The rocking chair had been moved over to the window and it was gently rocking. She walked over and stood next to it and looked down to find Daniel, not Amanda as she expected, rocking her sleeping daughter.

"She was crying," Daniel said in explanation.

"I hear you," Betty replied. She leaned down and kissed Sybella on the cheek and then ran her fingers across her thick but baby soft hair. "I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"I thought we should talk so I came home," Daniel said.

"Does that mean you thought I was going to be home early?" she asked, immediately on the defensive.

"I don't want to fight, Betty," he sighed. "I didn't think that at all. What I said is what I meant. I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk," she said. She pulled the other armchair over closer to the rocking chair and waited in anticipation.

"I know you don't want to hear excuses," Daniel started. "I guess the only thing I can say is I'm sorry and I was an ass."

"You were," Betty agreed. "But thank you for apologising."

"And as for the Margot thing I guess all I can say is I made a bad decision. People do that sometimes. They make stupid mistakes and I know that I make more of them than the average human but I'm trying. For you and Sybella, I am trying to make the right decisions and be a better person," he said.

"I don't care that you slept with her. I care that you didn't tell me. We're friends. Best friends, in fact, and best friends tell each other things like that," Betty replied quietly.

"I am sorry," he repeated.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I think Sybella and I should get our own place," Betty said.

"What?" Daniel asked. "No, you can't move out."

"You would still be in mine and Sybella's life but maybe it's best for us and maybe it'll be better for you and me as well. Maybe we'll talk more and it couldn't hurt to be a little less reliant on each other. I'd still come back to Mode when Belle's old enough to go to day-care and you can still call me whenever you want to but I think we'll be better off not living in each other's pockets all the time. It's killing us, Daniel, and I love you way too much to have this kill us," Betty said, tears welling up in her eyes. Her throat ached where a lump had suddenly grown.

Daniel stood up and carefully placed Sybella in her cot. He turned to Betty, the pain evident in his blue eyes, "I suddenly feel very tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Daniel," she whispered desperately. "Please don't walk away."

"I don't want you to go," he said without turning around. "But I can't talk about this anymore. Not tonight. I love you, Betty, I do but if you've made up your mind, I know there's nothing I can do to change your mind."

And with that he left Betty alone with her greatest joy and her greatest pain- Sybella and the prospect of a Daniel free life.


	11. Cosy or Tiny

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** Yes, I know I am bad at updating. Life is just very busy.It's also on the short sidebut it's still an update. Forgive me? Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Eleven:** Cosy or Tiny

"So? What do you think?" Betty asked with a smile. She glanced over to Amanda who was bouncing Sybella on her hip and surverying the layout of Betty's apartment.

"It's cosy," Amanda replied.

"It's tiny," Daniel huffed. Betty rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Well, it is."

"I think I'm going to check out the rest of the place," Amanda said. She took off with Sybella and both Daniel and Betty heard her discreetly close the door to what was now Sybella's room. The closed door was in vain as they both knew Amanda would have her ear pressed up against the door and would hear everything.

"Hello?" Cristina's voice rang out. The blonde entered the apartment with a bottle of wine in her hand. "I thought we could christen the place. It's certainly... cosy, isn't it?"

"It's tiny," Daniel shot-back. Betty rolled her eyes and glared at him again. "What? Are you going to do that everytime I say that?"

"That depends. Are you going to say it everytime someone comes in or everytime you come over?" she asked.

"Right. I think I'll go off and see the rest of the place," Cristina said. She set-off in the direction of Sybella and Amanda. The door creaked open and after a flurry of whispered voices, it was closed again leaving Daniel and Betty in 'privacy.'

"Daniel, what is your problem?" Betty snapped. She rested her arms on the back of the sofa that had been moved in only hours earlier.

"I dont have a problem," he answered.

"What are you thinking then?" she asked, trying a different tactic.

"I'm thinking that you probably went out and leased the very first place that you saw just to get away from me," he replied. "I'm thinking that I have done so much to help you and this is how you repay me. I'm thinking that I am going to spend every minute of every day wondering if you and Sybella are still alive and that the gigantic roaches haven't eaten you or that you haven't been murdered by a junkie on your way upstairs."

"There's a doorman, Daniel,"she sighed. "A doorman, an elevator, running water, electricity and even a phone to which I will give you the number. If you get worried, you can call me."

"I think we should get the place fumigated before you move in. You can stay at our- at my place for a few days. I dont want Sybella picking one of those filthy things up and eating it by mistake," Daniel demanded as a cockroach the size of a pea made its way across the floor. Betty rolled her eyes and stamped on it.

"That's the first one I've seen here. I dont think that that's really necessary," she answered.

"No but you think it's necessary to remove yourself completely from my life."

"Not from your life," Betty replied, her voice revealing the pain she was feeling. "Never, ever would I remove myself your life. Just from your house. I just need to be independent from you. I cant have you rushing in to save me from every mistake I make."

"Because you're not me, right? Is that what this is all about? You dont want to be the next me?" he asked angrily.

"Daniel, no! You are twisting my words. I didnt mean that," she sighed. She walked around the couch and sank onto it. She placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "Daniel, how can you not see that this is what is best for us? We need distance. I want to date, you want to sleep around. We will not be a heterosexual Will and Grace, do you hear me?"

"Will and Grace never had a child to consider," he snapped.

"I already told you," she said. She was tired, so tired and so sick of having to say the same things over and over again. "I have already told you and I will tell you once more but this is it. As far as I am concerned, you are Sybella's daddy and I will not keep you from her. You can come and visit whenever you want. I expect you too and I expect you to be at every event, big or small, that occurs in her life."

"You're thinking this is going to be a long-term thing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, confused.

"You're talking about events like Bella's first day of school and the first time she breaks a bone. You living here is going to be a forever thing, isn't it?"

"Something like that," Betty replied. She tilted her head into the back of the couch so she could look up into his eyes. "This isn't just a band-aid solution. This is my life and I am doing what I should have done a long time ago and that is taking responsibility. I just wish you could understand that."

Daniel walked over and sank down next to her. He took her hands in his and even though she could see the pain in his eyes and practically hear his heartbreaking, he smiled.

"I do understand. I dont want to and my ego is slightly bruised but I do get it. I'm just going to miss you and I am going to miss Sybella. I am so in love with her, you know. She is amazing and you, Betty Suarez, you are incredible and strong and I hate it but I think you're doing a brave thing," he finally relented.

"So you'll stop being mad at me?" she asked, pleading with her eyes. He sighed and nodded then he leant over and kissed her forehead, holding his lips to her brow for a long time before pulling her close into a hug. She began to cry quietly, whether through fear, relief or regret, he didn't know but he didn't need to know. It was her who needed to know that he would be there no matter what.

-

And a year went by. A year in which the chasm that had begun to grow between our heroine and our hero closed and it wasn't long before they were firm friends again, picking things up from where they had left them but not really moving on or forwards. A year in which so much changed and in which Sybella grew up so much. Her hair so dark it was almost black fell out and was replaced with short curls that were only marginally lighter. Her eyes stayed dark but her face and her body filled out and she was chubby and happy just like a baby should be. Her eyes lit up when Betty entered the room but fell only slightly when she leftbecause somebody else was always with her whether it be Amanda, Cristina or Daniel whom she loved, adored and cried for just as if he was her real daddy. It lightened Betty's heart to see them together and it sometimes pulled tears into her eyes. He would play with her for hours on end, take her out to see the sights of New York even though she could barely say 'ma' or 'da.' It was important for her to be educated and seasoned, he said, and he was the man to do it. He would bathe her and read to her and keep her overnight. Her tiny, chubby hands would reach up and stroke the sides of his stubbly face. It was something she did when she was tired, stroking. She would stroke the mattress as she fell asleep and would stroke the hairor theclothes of whoever was holding her at them time.

They all loved her but they loved each other too. It was strange the way the four of them, five if you included Sybella, had come together and created their own version of a distorted and dysfunctional family. Amanda, Daniel, Betty and Cristina came together from entirely different background and places but somehow they worked. They owed it all to Sybella, of course, but they never admitted this. It was natural progression. They were fated to be friends. Friends til death now. Sometimes they were joined by others. A beau of Amanda, a paramour of Cristina's. The new men never last and they were few and far in-between. Daniel even bought a woman in occassionally. They never lasted either until one day one did.

Amanda's hair colour changed five times over the year. Cristina's favourite designer, favourite material and favourite sewing machine changed seventeen, twelve and four times respectively. Daniel's favourite song changedtwenty-three times. Betty's bedtime changed seven times as Sybella's needs changed. Hilda and Justin visited twice and Betty made the journey to Mexico once. But they were all numbers and a year was just time. It was all relative and when it came to it, the fundamentals of Betty's life weren't changed over that year. It seemed to her that she was just there for her daughter, just there to ensure she lived. And sometimes, she felt alone.

-

"Did you see what Daniel did to Sybella's nursery?" Betty asked Cristina. Her friend swallowed her sip of wine and nodded.

"It's like a children's version of Heaven in there. I can't believe he flew in a rocking horse from Germany," she drawled.

"Or the dolls from France," Amanda added. "She cant even tell a Barbie from a G.I. Joe. Seriously, Betty, you should ask him to redecorate your bedroom. I bet he'd get you like Marie Antoinette's original day-bed or something fancy like that. You'd appreciate it more."

"I think I'd prefer Brad Pitt or George Clooney," Cristina decided. "Naked, definitely. Do you think he could arrange that?"

"If he can get the dining table from Marilyn Monroe's house then I'm sure he can arrange for Brad Pitt to come into the office one day," Amanda sighed. She went off in a dream world for a moment. Her eyes flitted over to a table and suddenly a seductive smile crossed her lips. "Excuse me, girls. I think I see something cuter than Brad Pitt and I think he'll be a whole lot easier to get naked."

"I think she's drunk," Betty noted as her friend sashayed off and began mercilessly hitting on the unsuspecting male. He seemed responsive though and Betty shrugged.

"I think we're all drunk," Cristina answered.

"I wonder how Bella is doing," Betty mused. She absent-mindedly reached for her phone but Cristina slapper her hand away. "Hey!"

"You know the rules, Betty," her friend chided her. "No phone calls on girls night. And definitely no phone calls to men."

"I just want to know if my daughter is okay," Betty pouted but she let Cristina take the phone off her and zip her small handbag back up.

"She is fine. She's in very good, capable hands. If something was wrong, he would call," Cristina said. Her eye caught someone elses and Betty saw the tell-tale smile. "I think you'll be going home alone tonight, love."

Betty grinned to herself as her other friend tottered off as ungracious as Amanda had been gracious. They were so similar yet so unlike those two but she loved them dearly and they were her family. She liked seeing them happy and for the most part they were. All of them. Daniel, he was happy too. He had a steady girlfriend who was also besotted with Betty's daughter. Everybody was besotted with Betty's now two-year-old daughter. She was amazing. It was hard to tear your eyes away from the dark-haired little girl and it was even harder to tear your thoughts away from her. But even though she had her daughter and she had her dysfunctional 'family,' she was alone. It was ironic that Daniel who had fought so hard to keep Betty in his house and to keep other women out had been the only one to bring someone into his house. Sometimes it made Betty feel like a loser but then she just remembered that Daniel was basically the father of her child and that bringing in another man would just confuse that and then everything was okay. It was easy to sacrifice the one thing that almost every woman craved for the wellbeing of her daughter. It was just... easier...

"Is this seat taken?" a male voice asked. Betty looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes and she shook her head. He sat and offered her a smile. "I'm Owen."

"I'm Betty," she answered. She gave him a smile and offered him her hand which he raised to his lips.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "Betty."


	12. Doesn't Mean Everything

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:**Yes, I know I am bad at updating. Life is just very busy.It's also on the short sidebut it's still an update. Forgive me? Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Twelve:** Doesn't Mean Everything

"I hate him," Daniel breathed. Amanda smirked and Christina held her breath but Betty simply grinned.

"Well, I do and that is all that matters," she replied.

"But he's all-"

"Handsome and wonderful?" Betty asked. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Daniel, Owen is nice. Give him a chance. You might find you actually like him."

"I doubt that," Daniel scoffed. "Very much. And what about Sybella? What does she think of him?"

"She loves him as much as a two year old can," Betty shrugged. Daniel glared at the ceiling and Betty swallowed a smile. "Daniel, she loves you more and she always will."

"This isn't just about Betty, is it?" Christina whispered to Amanda.

"I don't think so," Amanda whispered back.

"Can you two give us a moment alone?" Daniel asked. Christina and Amanda scampered from the office and sat at Betty's desk.

"You are being totally insecure," Betty continued. "And selfish. I mean, I didn't act like this when you started dating Ashleigh. I gave her a chance and now I expect you to give Owen one. He is never going to replace you just like Ashleigh hasn't replaced me. I'm still Sybella's mum and your still her father. We are still friends and nothing has really changed. Please, for me, just give Owen a chance."

"Fine," Daniel said. "I will."

"Good," Betty said with a final nod. "Because he is coming to dinner with us tonight and I want you to promise to be nice."

"I can't promise that," Daniel said.

"Daniel," she said, raising an eyebrow at him and sending him a 'look.' He rose his own eyebrow back and she sighed. "Daniel, please. All I want is a chance to have what you have, to have what I should have had with Gabe but didn't."

"Fine. I promise I'll try to be nice," he said finally.

"That isn't good enough," Betty said.

"It's the best I can offer," he shrugged.

"Fine," she said. She stood up and made her way over to the door. Just before she opened it, she turned to him and gave him a look he couldn't quite read. "I just want you to know that it means a lot to me that you like Owen but it doesn't mean everything. And I'm not going to stop seeing him if you don't so try or don't try, I don't care but it means more to me that I like him and I do."

* * *

"Betty, what did you say to him?" Christina asked. "He looks like, like-"

"Like he just got told Armani stopped making suits," Amanda supplied.

"I just told him that I didn't care if he liked Owen or not that I was going to keep seeing him anyway," she said, shooing Christina out of her seat. "You guys like him don't you?"

"He seems wonderful," Christina shrugged.

"I love him. I'll have him when you're done," Amanda agreed.

"I might not be done with him for a very long time," Betty replied. "How long are you prepared to wait?"

"So this is serious then?" Christina asked.

"It's only been three months but I don't know, it feels good. It feels like it could be something long-term."

"Well, good for you, love," Christina said, looking as if she didn't mean it at all.

"Yeah, good for you, Betty," Amanda parroted.

"You guys don't seem too happy," Betty pointed out.

"We aren't unhappy, it's just, we're shocked," Christina replied. "We didn't realise it was quite so serious but we're happy for you, aren't we, Amanda?"

"Of course we are," Amanda agreed. Betty rolled her eyes at them but she smiled.

"Good. I'm glad because he really is nice," Betty re-affirmed. Christina and Amanda glanced at each other as Betty went off on a tangent. "And he's gorgeous and he is so good with Sybella and he makes me laugh and he never makes me feel uncomfortable and he can tell when I'm having a bad day but he just makes me feel so much better straightaway and I'm gushing, aren't I?"

"Like a waterfall," Amanda said. "But it's, uh, fine."

She and Christina pasted on bright smiles and tried to look interested but luckily they were saved by the ringing telephone.

"MODE Magazine, Betty Suarez speaking," Betty chirped brightly. She smiled gooily and her voice seemed to raise ten octaves. "Hey, we were just talking about you. No, it's all good stuff."

Amanda and Christina took the opportunity to stand and scamper away leaving Betty to bask in her own glow.

"I swear, her and Daniel are the thickest human beings on the planet," Amanda huffed as they reached her cirular desk.

"Tell me about it," Christina agreed. "He is quite yummy though."

"So what? Daniel is yummy too," Amanda said. "And I can say that as a sister. At least after a lot of time and therapy I can. Anyway, Sybella is calling Daniel 'dad' but if another man is in the picture then..."

"Okay, we have to stop this. We know that Daniel and Betty are meant to be together but because they are so stupid, we have to support them in their stupidity, okay?"

"Do we really have too?" Amanda whined. Christina silenced her with a look and Amanda rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Swear?" Christina asked, holding out her pinky.

"Swear," Amanda groaned, linking her pinky with Christina's.

"Well, I'd better get back down to the closet," Christina said.

"Oh, don't forget you said I could borrow that killer Alaia dress to wear out to dinner," Amanda called after her friend.

Without turning around Christina yelled, "I got you a pair of Loboutins to wear with it."

"Awesome," Amanda breathed to herself. "I am going to look amazing."

* * *

"He's late," Betty said to herself. She checked her watch again just to double check but yes, she was right. He was late.

"Hey, hey," Owen said from behind her. Betty whirled around and grinned when she saw him. He leaned in for a kiss and was very handsomely rewarded.

"I thought maybe you chickened out," Betty said.

"Hey, I would never stand you up," he replied. He pushed her back off her forehead and peered closely at her. "You okay? You look a bit pale."

"Oh, I just had a long day at work," she shrugged.

"I think you work too hard especially trying to raise Sybella on your own," he said.

"I'm not alone," she said. "I have Amanda, Daniel and Christina. Speaking of, they are probably dying of hunger as we speak so let's go."

"Hey, before we go in," Owen said. Betty turned to him and he leaned down to give her another lingering kiss. "Just wanted you for an extra moment to myself."

* * *

"So, Owen, what do you do for a living?" Daniel asked. He looked away almost as soon as he asked the question but he looked back when Ashleigh, a tiny ash blonde advertising manager, trod on his toe with her heel. He even managed to paste on a smile when he felt her tiny hand on his shirt.

"I'm in insurance," he said. "Business insurance, mostly. I actually work for my father now but until a year ago I worked at a firm over in Chicago."

"Why did you move back here?" Daniel asked. He sneaked a glance over at Betty who was looking at Owen lovingly. She had a glint in her eye that Daniel had briefly noticed when she and Gabe had first started dating but this time, it scared him. It could have been the candlelight. She was glowing in it and her loosely falling hair which softly framed her face and made her look beautiful, that was all it was. Maybe there was no glint or no affection in her look, Daniel tried to tell himself. But he knew he was wrong and he knew he should be happy for his dearest friend so he tried to listen to Owen.

"My dad had a heart attack," Owen explained. "And I moved back here so I could help him run the business."

"You're a Carter?" Ashleigh asked. She turned to Daniel. "You know Roland Carter, right? Of Park Avenue?"

"I know many people on Park Avenue," Daniel pointed out. "You'll need to be more specific."

"Daniel, Roland Carter, isn't he the guy who almost tried to seduce Fey before she and Bradford took up together?" Amanda asked. "I remember her saying something to my dad about it."

"If it is then there must be two of them because my father is Roland Carter," Owen interrupted. "My dad has been faithful to my mother his whole life. I'd swear on it."

"Oh, that was Roland Cavanaugh," Amanda corrected. "My mistake."

"It really is a small world, isn't it?" Betty mused. She pushed her fork through her mashed potato. It seemed to be the in thing to have a side-dish at all the restaurants in Manhattan that weren't fast food venues.

"You okay?" Owen asked her quietly. She turned her face to him and smiled brightly.

"No, I'm fine," she replied. "Like I said, I'm just a little tired."

"I think you might be working Betty too hard," Owen said to Daniel. The two locked eyes and for a split second there was tension between the two.

"Slave driver," Ashleigh laughed. She tenderly brushed a lock of hair off her boyfriend's face and with it, brushed away some of the tension. "You could have been a little bit nicer to Betty today. You knew we were having dinner tonight."

"There was a lot to do," Daniel shrugged.

"The big Christmas spread has to be done by Thursday," Betty explained to the two non-MODE employees.

"But it's October," Owen exclaimed. "There aren't even decorations up in the city yet."

"The issue goes on sale on the fourth of November so we don't really have that much time," Betty explained. "Everything in magazine land is at least two months ahead of the rest of the world. We have to be or we kind of have no reason to be here at all."

"Makes sense," Owen replied.

"You're lucky that they are even here at all," Ashleigh told him. "Magazine people are always doing overtime and always have something huge going on. It's hard dating one of them because you don't always get to see them but it's worth it. Especially for Betty."

"I think he knows how great she is," Daniel said.

"I do know how great she is," Owen said. Betty smiled and blushed sightly. Owen grinned at her and kissed her cheek. He looked at the rest of the table. "Besides, I was the one who was late tonight."

"Speaking of late," Christina said, breaking her long silence. She had been silently watching the way the two different couples interacted. "If everybody is finished their dinner, maybe we could head on back to someones apartment for a nightcap."

"You and your nightcaps," Daniel teased her good-naturedly. He missed Owen and Betty glancing at each other. "You can all come back to mine and Ash's."

"Actually, Owen and I have other plans so we're going to have to take a rain check," Betty said.

"Another time but, for sure," Owen agreed. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and then proceeded to pull a large wad of notes from it. He placed it on the table. "It's our share of the bill."

"That's more than enough for all of us," Ashleigh noted.

"We like to split it evenly," Daniel said, his voice not staying quite so even.

"It's really okay. I'll get the bill this evening. It's not a big deal. I wanted to meet you, Daniel, so it should be my treat," Owen replied.

"I insist," Daniel retorted.

"It's fine. You can just get it next time," Owen said.

"I'm saving for these new Dior sandals. The ones with the ostrich feathers on them so I don't mind if Owen pays," Amanda said, trying to break the tension.

"Daniel, just let him pay," Betty said. She sounded tired and when Daniel looked at her he felt his heart wrench. Daniel nodded and shrugged. "Thank you. I'll see you all at work tomorrow, okay? Come on, Owen. Let's go."

"It was nice to see you all again," Owen said, waving at everyone. He averted Daniel's eyes until the very last minute. They locked and both men suddenly knew. It was war and the prize was Betty Suarez.


	13. A War and a Casualty

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** I wont bother with excuses. I just hope that this update is worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Thirteen:** A War and a Casualty

The war was fought quietly and solely between the two men. No one else even knew that they were stepping into a battlefield everytime the two men had any kind of contact with each other. No one knew that each time one of the men spoke, smiled at or even glanced at Betty, it was an attack against the enemy.

They were devious in their actions. Daniel started keeping her at work a little longer than necessary until Owen, one day so raged on his girlfriends behalf that he came to the office and dragged her away but not before a few choice words with her boss, put an end to that. In response, he started ringing her at work and dropping in to whisk her off to lunch. Eventually, Daniel found ways to interrupt phone calls and lunches. After all, he was the boss and she was the assistant. It was only natural that sometimes he would need assistance.

It wasnt fair, really. Owen, already being the boyfriend, had an unfair advantage. He got the kisses, the sex, the public holidays, the weekends, the special occassions. Daniel got, and he was in no way denying that it wasnt a rather large card and the one thing that Owen hadnt succeeded in stealing, was Sybella.

So the war that no one knew about was fought in the offices and buildings and across the telephone lines of New York and the prize still had no idea that she was being fought over.

Wars do have to end and this wasnt going to end without a casualty. Question was, who would it be?

* * *

"Betty, I need the photos from Gywneth Paltrow's shoot like fiften minutes ago," Daniel barked as he rushed past her back into his office.

Sighing, she pushed her chair back enough so that she could stand up and then she followed him into his office. She stood just inside the door and put her hands on hips.

"Daniel," she said. Her looked up and then looked back down at his computer, his hands never stopping.

"Please," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He looked up briefly again and noted that she looked annoyed, "I'm sorry that I didnt say please. I'm just in a rush."

"It's not about that," she sighed. She pointed to a manila folder on the edge of his desk. "Those are the photos that you asked me to get you ten hours ago which was three hours ago. TEN hours ago, Daniel. As in I have been here for thirteen hours and I havent stopped working."

"I know, Betty, and I'm sorry. It's just that with half the staff off with that weird bug that's going around, everyone has to pull a bit more weight," he replied. Betty sighed again and sat in the chair across from him.

"Daniel, I have been you assistant for five years now and I have never worked this long or this hard," she said.

"You can go if you want," he shrugged. "I'm staying but. I still have to go over the proofs for the pin-up girl shoot and start on my Editor's letter."

"Did you forget that I have tickets to see 'Wicked' with Owen tonight? Not only have I been wanting to see it for months but you were supposed to watch Belle," Betty uncharacteristically snapped. Daniel's hands finally stopped and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I really am. But the magazine has to get out," he apologised. He did sound sincere but Betty was still mad. He looked at his watch. "I'll call you a car. If you hurry, you can still make it. You didnt call Owen to tell him you couldnt come, did you?"

"No," she said. "But I'm about to. What am I supposed to do with Sybella? I've already asked Mrs. Garbo to have her longer. I cant expect her to keep her all night."

"Don't worry about Belle," Daniel told her. "I'll take care of it. I'll get Ash to pick her up and bring her back here and then we'll take her back to our place."

"I'll drop by and pick her up after," Betty said.

"Or she could stay," Daniel suggested. "I've had enough of the office anyway so I'll probably just finish up some of work at home. And it would be any trouble. We love having her over and it's easy for us to drop her off at pre-school on the way to work tomorrow."

"Really?" Betty asked. For the first time that day, she gave him a genuine smile. "That would be fantastic."

"It's settled then," Daniel said. "Now hurry up and go. I dont want you to be late."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. She stood up and practically ran from the room. Daniel watched her as she gathered her coat and her bag. She turned around to wave at him and he waved back.

How he hated that everytime she walked away from him, she was walking towards the person he hated the most but the person she seemed to love the most.

* * *

"Hey," Owen said, slipping an arm around Betty's shoulder. She tilted her head to him and he pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Hey yourself," she said brightly. "I'm sorry I'm still in my workclothes. I didnt have time to go home and get changed. In fact, I didnt have time to do anything."

"Have you eaten?" he asked, with real concern.

"Yes," she grinned. "I got the driver to stop at McDonalds. All of a sudden a Quarter Pounder seemed like the best idea in the world."

"A Quarter Pounder, huh?" he asked. He pulled a bouquet from behind his back and presented it to her.

"Oh, Owen," she breathe as she looked down at the flowers. The bouquet was a mix of irises, lillies and roses. "They are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen."

"You forgot, didnt you?" he asked. He didnt seem disappointed or even surprised. Just detached.

"Forgotten what?" Betty asked sheepishly.

"It's our two-year anniversary," he said, keeping his voice level. Her expression betrayed her even though she shook her head vehemently.

"No, I didnt forget. I did forget your present but. It's at home on the kitchen counter," she replied.

"You did forget," he sighed.

"I am so sorry," Betty whispered. "I didnt realise it was today but I really do have a gift for you at my place."

The lights flashed three times and a beeping sound followed.

"We should get our seats," Owen said.

"Do you have the tickets?" Betty asked.

"Well, I didnt forget them," he answered. He didnt put any emphasis on the word but Betty felt it anyway. He grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the doors. She tugged on his hand and, exasperated, he stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "What?"

"I really am sorry," she told him. "Things have been so crazy and I am so sorry. I should never have forgotten this. You mean so much to me and I love you so much. These two years have been two of the happiest of my life so please dont think that I forgot on purpose or that I havent loved our time together. I have."

"It's okay, Betty," he whispered, in a tone that told her that it wasnt. He leant down and kissed her which appeased her a little. "Let's hurry up and find our seats. I dont want you to miss anything."

* * *

"Daddy," three-year-old Sybella squealed as Daniel reached over and pulled a knife from her hand.

"Sybella, how many times do Mama and I have to tell you that you dont play with knives?" he asked.

"I not playing. I eating," she told him petulantly. Daniel rolled his eyes. She had her Aunty Hilda and Aunty Amanda's sass in spades but she was still only three and she still talked like it.

"I think someone is tired," Ashleigh murmured. Both Daniel and Sybella looked at her.

"Not me," Sybella answered. She jumped up from the table and ran around it three times as if to prove her point. "See, Ashleigh? I not tired."

"Well, I know Daddy is," Ashleigh called out. It had once been difficult for her to push out the word 'Daddy.' It killed her a little bit inside knowing that their children (if they ever had any) wouldnt be the first to call him that. It had irked her even more that the child who did call him 'Daddy' wasnt even if his child but over the almost three years they had been together, she had come to see that even though she wasnt his biological child, she was his daughter through and through.

"Daddy is tired," Daniel admitted. He reached out and grabbed Sybella as she ran past him. She settled into his lap and rested her head against his chest. "We can snuggle in bed if you want. Maybe you can read me a story?"

"I cant read," Sybella reminded him. She held three fingers up awkwardly. "I'm free."

"How about you guys snuggle and I'll read you both a story?" Ashleigh asked. She looked over as the tiny dark-haired girl and the larger brown-haired man both yawned. She held out her arms to Sybella who climbed across the dining table and stood up so Ashleigh could scoop her up. "Let's go get your P.J's on and brush your teeth, missy."

"Daddy will come soon?" Sybella asked as Ashleigh carried her into her bedroom. It was a little girls paradies. All pink, frills, butterflies, doll and princesses.

"He will be in before you even know it," she replied. She helped Sybella into her fairy printed pyjamas before marching her into the bathroom and helping her brush her teeth. When the two returned to the room, Daniel was already lying in Sybella's tiny single bed. She climbed in next to him and reflexively turned to him and started running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her on the nose and she giggled.

"Ash, will you read Madeline?" Sybella asked.

"Of course, sweet one," she replied. She walked over to the well-stocked bookcase and picked up a well-read copy off the shelf and then sat in the pink armchair. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Okay," Ashleigh replied. "In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines..."

* * *

"Hey, Daniel," Ashleigh whispered. She gently shook him, trying not to move him so much so that Sybella didnt wake. He opened his eyes and blinker at her. "Come to bed."

"Okay," he said. He kissed Sybella on the forehead and slowly slipped away from her. He gently crawled to the end of the bed and got off. She stirred slightly but Ashleigh smoothed her hair back and she was immediately lulled back into sleep.

The two adults quietly left the room and after making sure the night-light was still burning bright, half-closed the door behind them. It wasnt long before they were themselves in bed and Ashleigh was running her fingers lightly over Daniel's stomach.

"Does it make you jealous thinking about Owen and Sybella together?" Ashleigh asked as they lay in bed together.

"Why would it?" Daniel asked.

"It's just that I know Betty isnt jealous of me, and why should she be? She's Belle's mother and it's always going to be like that but if Betty and Owen get married, he's going to be pretty much taking over your role," Ashleigh explained.

"You think they are going to get married?" he asked, hoping that she didnt hear the hitch in his voice.

"Maybe. It sure seems like it," she answered. "Anyway, I was watching you two in bed and Belle was playing with your hair and I dont know if she is like that with Owen but I wondered if it would make you jealous if she was."

"Of course it does. She's three, Ash. She's three, she's impressionable and he's always there. I cant be there for her as much as I want to be and he is always at Betty's so yeah, it does make me jealous. It does make me jealous and it worries me," he snapped.

"I'm sorry I made you mad," she apologised quickly.

"What did you think asking a question like that was going to do?" he asked. "Prompt a conversation about how wonderful it will if they do get married and it meaning that Owen can take my place and I wont be needed anymore?"

Ashleigh realised something then that she had never considered before. Her boyfriend was in love with Betty Suarez and he didnt just want to be in Sybella's life. He wanted to be in Betty's too.

She wouldnt say anything though. Ever. Because maybe Daniel hadnt realised it yet and maybe he never would. Maybe if he never did realise it, he would propose to her and they could get married and start their own family.

"You really think Owen and Betty will get married?" Daniel asked again.

"I think so. It's natural progression. Most people get married when they've been together for awhile," she said.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Me?" she replied. "Yes. Of course I want to get married."

"So, let's do it," he said.

"What do you mean 'let's do it?'"

"Let's get married, Ash. I love you and you love me so let's get married," he said. He rolled onto his side and kissed her. "Say yes?"

"Yes," she whispered. And she both loved him and hated him for what had just happened. And she both loved and hated herself for saying yes.

* * *

"That was amazing," Betty sighed. She twirled around and grinned at Owen who was watching her tenderly. "Didnt you think it was amazing?"

"I think you're amazing," he said.

"Even though I forgot?" she asked.

"Even though," he answered, though his voice was a little strained. "Why do you keep looking at your watch?"

"I was just wondering if its too late to ring Daniel. He has a breakfast appointment and I dont want him to forget."

"You're too involved with your job," Owen snapped but Betty knew what the real problem was and she instantly regretted saying anything. How could she remember that and not something as important as their anniversary?

"I know I am," she said. She pasted on a smile and shrugged. "Hey, if he forgets, it isnt my problem. I've punched out."

"You never punch out, Betty," he disagreed. He hailed a cab and they slid inside it. After giving Betty's address to the driver, he turned back to Betty. "Don't give me that look. You never punch out."

"Daniel is my friend. I see him all the time. It's hard to unblur all the lines sometimes," she explained.

"So stop seeing him outside work then!" Owen cried.

"You know I cant. What about Belle?" she asked.

"What about Belle? I didnt tell you to stop Belle from seeing him," he replied. "Besides, why does she need him when she has me? I've known her since she was one. I know her just as well."

"You know why she needs him. He's her father," Betty replied.

"He isnt even her real father!"

"Really?" Betty cried. "Well, Owen, here's some news for you. Neither are you."

"Ouch," he responded.

"Dont," she said. She fixed him with a glare. "I dont know what your sudden problem with Daniel is but dont. Just stop it. He is my friend and he is my boss. I dont want him to stop being either of those things and if you cant accept that then you and I dont have much of a future together."

"I think the real reason we dont have a future together is because you want one with him," Owen said. Betty recoiled and visibly blanched.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she whispered. She was too shocked to speak any louder.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he answered.

"No, I dont," she said. Her voice was back now and it was pained. "Owen, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Is that why you forgot our anniversary but remembered his breakfast appointment?" he asked.

"I'm his assistant. I'm meant to know things like that," she answered quickly.

"This isnt the first time it's happened. What about all the dinners and dates you've forgotten about or you've been unable to come to because of something to with Daniel? Or when you couldnt come out for my birthday because Daniel had the flu and you were at the doctors with him? He has Ashleigh, for goodness sake," Owen retorted.

"She was in London," Betty argued weakly.

"Betty, I'm not saying that you dont love me because I certainly love you but this isnt going to work," Owen said. He, too, sounded pained but he was also resolute.

"What are you saying?" she asked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm saying that you have a choice to make. It's me or him," Owen replied simply.

"No, Owen, no. You cant make me choose between the two of you," she cried desperately. "I cant. I wont."

"Then I'll choose for you," he answered. She whimpered quietly and buried her face in her hands. "This is only difficuly because you know you've already made up your mind."

"Arent you even going to fight for me?" she asked from behind her hands.

"Arent you going to pretend to pick me?" he asked. He gently reached over and pulled her hands away from her face. "Dont be upset. It's not your fault. You cant choose who you love."

"I dont love him. I love you," she protested but he shook his head. "I want to be with you."

"If you wanted to be with me, you would have said so right away," he retorted. He wasnt angry. He had obviously resigned himself to this fate a long time ago. It was only Betty who was taken by surprise.

"Owen, I am so sorry," she told him.

"I know you are," he replied. "And it's okay."

"No, it's not. I've hurt someone I love very much and that is not okay," Betty said. The cab pulled up outside her apartment. Owen leaned over and kissed her one last time.

"I'm sorry things didnt work out the way I hoped they would," he said.

"Me too," she replied. Then she lifted the latch for the door and slid out. She walked away and into the building without turning around.

She wanted to make it upstairs before she broke down.

* * *

"Hey," Betty called out from the doorway the next morning. "How long have you been here?"

"About three hours," he replied. "Come in."

"Did you forget about your breakfast meeting?" she asked as she crossed the room. She sat down in the seat she had sat in the night before.

"I did not forget about my breakfast meeting," he answered. "I've been, gone and eaten."

"I was hoping you did because I didnt have time to pick up your bagel," she answered.

"Betty, I have some news," he said.

"So do I," she replied.

"You go first," he offered. She smiled and shook her head.

"Mine isnt something I'm dying to share. You go first," she demanded.

"Okay. Ash and I are getting married," he blurted out. There was a smile on his face but to Betty, who knew him oh-so well, it seemed forced. His eyes didnt sparkle like they should but she wasnt thinking about that now. She felt like she had been punched in the gut and the tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them. "Hey, Betty, what's wrong? It's good news. You should be happy for me."

"It is good news and I am happy for you," she lied. "Really. I'm crying because I'm so happy. You've really come a long way."

"Dont insult me by lying to me," Daniel snapped. "There is something wrong. The Betty I know doesnt cry like this when she is happy."

"It's just that Owen and I broke-up last night," she said.

"You what?" he asked. He closed his eyes and lowered his chin to his chest.

"He broke-up with me because I couldnt choose him over you," she explained. "Only now I wish I had of."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his eyes snapping open.

"Nothing," she shrugged it off. "I'm okay, anyway. Owen wasnt always very nice anyway. He was kind of condescending and a little bit controlling. Still hurts like hell but. But enough about me, you're getting married. Ash must be over the moon. Speaking of Ash, was she okay with Bella staying overnight? And how is my daughter?"

"Ash was fine. She actually got Bella ready and dropped her off at school for me," he answered. He was distracted but. "What do you mean Owen broke-up with you because you didnt choose him over me?"

"He didnt really give me the chance," Betty answered and she realised for the first time that it was true. "It doesnt matter anyway."

"It does matter. He hurt you and that makes me want to hurt him," Daniel puffed.

"No, Daniel. You see I hurt him," she said. He looked at her questioningly but he saw her close-up. He wouldnt get much more out of her. "It's a long story and it's one I dont really feel like talking about. Hey, do Christina and Amanda know about you and Ashleigh?"

"Do they know about you and Owen?" he shot-back.

"No, they dont," she admitted. "I didnt really feel like talking to anyone else last night. Anyway, I guess I should get to work."

"Betty..."

"I'm fine, Daniel," she said. She stood up and straightened her navy blue skirt. "And I am happy for you. And Ashleigh. I hope you'll be really happy together."

She looked sincere but why then to Daniel did it feel like the words had been forced out through gritted teeth.

He shook his head and sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"Betty, what have I done?"

* * *

Owen was reading the paper when he saw the notice. Daniel Meade was to marry Ashleigh Woodford. His heart fell a little when he saw it but he knew he had done the right thing. The engagement wouldnt last and even if it did, the marriage wouldnt. He would put money on that. Betty and Daniel were soulmates and when they realised it, nothing would keep them apart.

He knew he had done the right thing by walking away. In a war between only two people. there had to be one casualty and it was better that he had figuratively killed himself than be killed.

At least it would hurt less that way.


	14. Colours

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Fourteen:** Colours

"She's going to pick magenta for the bridesmaids dresses, isn't she?" Amanda asked, screwing her face up.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Christina replied. "You wont be a bridesmaid anyway. She has the Stepford Wives in-training for that."

"Actually, I think she'll keep her job. At least until they have children," Betty chipped in. She took a long sip of her coke to mask whatever emotion would decide to show on her face.

"Who cares about that?" Amanda asked. "I just want to talk about the dresses. Who do you think will design them? She'd have to have a Vera Wang gown because she just would but who'll design the bridesmaids?"

"Actually, I may know the answer to that one," Christina said proudly.

"You've been holding out on us?" Amanda cried. Christina shrugged and Betty grinned, as she often did when she watched her friends. They amused her endlessly. "So, spill!"

"She may or may not have asked yours truly to come up with a few designs," Christina answered.

"No way!" Amanda said gleefully. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. "Was I right about the colour? And any idea who they're going to be?"

"You were," Christina answered. "And a few names were mentioned but like you said, they were all Stepford's in-training."

"At least it's not teal," Betty said when Amanda groaned. "Remember when there was that time when every single bridesmaid was in teal?"

"I'm only upset because I have this awesome magenta dress that I wanted to wear to the wedding," she explained. She pouted. "It isn't fair!"

"Oh, love. We'll find you something fabulous to wear," Christina replied.

"Guys, they haven't even set a date yet. I mean who knows if they even will. Ashley has been spending a lot of time in London lately and Daniel is so busy at MODE. Who knows when it will happen?" Betty said. Christina and Amanda exchanged looks and then watched Betty closely. "Besides, she'll probably change her mind about the colour of the dresses and you'll get to wear your fabulous magenta dress."

"Uh, Betty, love?" Christina asked. "What's wrong?"

"What? There's nothing wrong," she replied. "Why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know except that you just basically said that Daniel and Ashley weren't going to get married," Amanda said. She and Christina continued to scrutinise her face.

"No I didnt," Betty scoffed. "I said they weren't going to set a date. It wont always be busy, you know."

"Is this because of Owen?" Amanda asked as gently as she could. "I bet he'd marry you if you went back to him."

"He wont because he thinks I'm in love with Daniel," Betty sighed. She let her head fall on the table with a bang. "Ow."

"Did you just say that Owen thinks you're in love with Daniel?" Christina asked. She and Amanda scooted their chairs as close to Betty as possible.

"Maybe the cafeteria isn't the best place to be talking about this," Betty said.

"She has a point," Amanda agreed. "Closet?"

"Yes. Let's go," Christina said. The three of them stood up and made their way quickly into the Closet. There were a few fashion assistants drooling over the shoes but Christina kicked them out in her blunt, brutal fashion. They took a seat on an over-sized red ottoman with Betty squished in between her two friends.

"Spill," Amanda demanded.

"When we broke-up it wasn't because things had just run their course," Betty sighed. Christina and Amanda nodded knowingly. When you were as in love with a woman as Owen was with Betty you didn't let them go over something so stupid. "Owen broke-up with me because I couldn't choose him over Daniel. How could I? Daniel is my best friend and he's Sybella's father."

"Maybe you want him to be more than that," Christina suggested softly. "And Owen knew that."

Betty laughed and shook her head, "Christina, he's just my best friend and it's going to stay like that."

"I didn't say he wasn't your best friend. I just said that maybe you wanted him to be more," Christina repeated. "You are very close so its only natural."

"We're all very close but you two don't want him to be more," Betty argued.

"I'm his sister," Amanda reminded her.

"And I'm Scottish," Christina said as if it explained everything. She shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything to say."

"So what if I do want something more to happen?" Betty asked. Both Amanda and Christina looked relieved that had given up the farce. The farce that they had seen right through anyway. "It is never going to happen. He's marrying Ashley now and that's all there is to it."

"Hey, there's a chance that the wedding wont happen. You said it yourself," Christina cried, turning cheerleader.

"Ooh, you and Daniel could get married and have a spring wedding and I can wear my dress," Amanda clapped. She thought about it for a second. "At least I can wear it if we find one for Christina since we will be bridesmaids."

"Oh I bet we could find a really sweet dress for Sybella!" Christina said with glee.

"Guys!" Betty yelled as her two friends talked over the top of her. She stood up and held both her hands in the air."GUYS!"

They stopped and looked up at her.

"Yes?" Christina asked.

"There is a slight problem here with all of your plans," Betty said. They looked at her, confused. "It's only a slight problem, of course, but it's still a problem. You see, Daniel and I aren't getting married."

"No, you aren't," Ashley's voice said from behind them. Betty froze and then slowly turned around to find the petite blonde standing a few feet behind them, hands on hips and a steely glare on her face. "I am."

"Yes, you are. That is exactly what I was saying," Betty explained.

"In fact we were just discussing the colours of the bridesmaids dresses," Christina interjected.

"Magenta is such a popular colour at the moment and it flatters just about everybody," Amanda added. They both stood protectively behind Betty. "But then again you may want a more traditional colour like pale yellow or dark green. And I hear charcoal is the new thing. Ooh, how classy would that be."

"Why were you discussing my dresses?" Ashley asked, still glaring at Betty.

"Actually, we weren't discussing your dresses," Betty ad-libbed. "We were discussing weddings in general and the trends of colours and then you and Daniel's wedding came up."

"Why did you say that you and Daniel weren't getting married then?" Ashley asked, still steely.

"Because they aren't," Christina offered feebly. She could practically feel Amanda rolling her eyes.

"Someone congratulated her on her engagement by mistake," Amanda fibbed.

"It's true and I told them Daniel and I weren't getting married and that you were but I was so upset about that I had to tell the girls," Betty added. Ashley looked as if she didn't want to believe them but it was hard not to believe everything Betty said.

"Hey, can I see the ring?" Amanda asked, moving the focus off Betty and their hasty cover-up. She stalked towards Ashley in the way that only Amanda could. Ashley held her hand out for the petite blonde and let her coo over it. It was impressive. A single two-carat solitaire diamond encased in platinum. "It's massive. It must have cost a fortune."

"It did. I'm always so scared about losing it. Daniel would kill me," she said.

"It's insured," Betty said. "I took it over the evaluators myself."

"You've already seen it?" Ashley asked.

"What? Oh, no. I just took the box. I never opened it," Betty back-pedalled. She had been tempted but she knew it would just upset her that it would be gracing the finger of an advertising executive instead of her own assistant's hand. "I haven't seen it til now but its lovely."

"Thank you," Ashley beamed. It seemed that the crisis was averted. Ashley looked at it and sighed happily. "I am so happy."

"Good for you," Betty said, somehow keeping her voice upbeat. "Anyway, I should probably get back to work. I have three months worth of expense reports to go over. I'll see you, Ashley."

"Hey Betty, I actually wanted to ask you something first," Ashley said.

"Sure. Anything," Betty smiled.

"I would be really honoured if Sybella could be my flower-girl. I thought it would be really nice since I'm going to be her step-mother in some strange way," she asked.

"Absolutely. Of course. I bet she would love to," Betty readily agreed. "Daniel has her tomorrow night so why don't you ask her about it then?"

"Sounds great. I will. Thank you so much, Betty," Ashley replied. "Will you tell Daniel I'm sorry I couldnt come and see him? I'm in a bit of a rush but I just wanted to talk to Christina about the bridesmaid dresses. We're thinking of a spring wedding."

"Lovely," Betty answered. She smiled at the group of women one last time and then hurried out of the Closet and back to her desk.

* * *

"A spring wedding?" Amanda asked.

"At least she doesn't want magenta dresses," Betty pointed out.

"True," Amanda agreed. She slammed a stack of orange folders onto Betty's desk. "Daniel asked me to give you these."

"I am going to be here all night," Betty groaned.

"He also told me to tell you to go home," Amanda said. "Come on. Let's go get dinner at Theo's. If we use Daniel's name we can get a table."

"I cant. I have to go pick Belle up from pre-school and then I am taking her home and putting her straight to bed. School makes her so tired."

"Can I come?" Amanda asked.

"Sure. I just have to put these on Daniel's desk," Betty said pointing at the pile of expense reports. "I'll meet you at your desk."

* * *

"Come on, Belle," Betty called. "It's bedtime."

"Can Aunty Manda tuck me in, Mama?" Sybella asked. She yawned and began to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Sure, sweetie. Come give Mama a kiss first," Betty said. Sybella went over to the her mother and stood on her tip-toes. Betty smiled and met her halfway. Sybella was the sweetest kid in the world. She copied everything that the adults did and it was sometimes hilarious. Once Daniel had asked her for a chip and she had declined only to hold the packet over her head in an attempt to take it out of his reach. Daniel laughed so hard he couldn't even take a chip from the packet. Betty kissed Sybella on the cheek and let her kiss her back. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," she answered. She toddled over to Amanda and laced her hand with her aunts. Amanda tucked her in and after reading the first five pages of a book, Sybella was fast asleep.

"Good night, bunny," Amanda whispered. She leaned down and kissed her 'neices' forehead and tenderly pushed a fine tendril of her hair back. After making sure everything was in order, Amanda rejoined Betty on the couch.

"She went down quickly," Betty noted.

"She was gone after five pages," Amanda agreed. "She really is zonked after pre-school, isn't she?"

"Yep. It's good for me but. I get a little me-time," Betty said. "Hey, Mandy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you ever think about having children of your own?" Betty asked. Amanda reached for the tub of ice-cream on the coffee table and stuck her spoon into it.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "Maybe if I found the right man. But then I think about the crazy world I would be bringing them into. I have problems, you know, and it doesn't seem right to drag another human being into it."

"I think that when someone grows up with something, it's normal to them," Betty mused. "Sybella knows that Daniel isnt her real father but it doesnt bother her calling him that."

"Sybella is the exception to everything but," Amanda sighed.

"You know how much you love me kid?" Betty asked. Amanda nodded."When you have your own, its like that but one thousand times stronger. And you know how you feel like you would throw yourself in front of a train to save her? That instinct is so much bigger when they're yours too. I think you'd be a great mum. You aren't the same spoiled, conceited Amanda you used to be."

"You thought I was spoiled and conceited?" she joked. She sighed. "Sometimes I think time has run out for me. I'm not getting any younger and good men are hard to come by."

"You don't need a good man, You need the right man and I promise that someday he will come," Betty said. "And when he does he'll sweep you off your feet and you'll be married and having babies before you know it. At least, it should happen like that."

"You worried about Daniel and Ashley?" Amanda asked.

"Yes but I hate myself for it. I kind of feel like I have no right. Part of me wants to go over there right now and tell him not to marry her and to marry me instead but another part of me thinks that this is how its supposed to be."

"This isn't how its supposed to be," Amanda said. "I think deep-down Daniel knows it too. Its just that its so deep-down right now that he hasn't realised it yet. Did that even make sense?"

"I dont know if you did but I understood what you were trying to say," Betty replied. She sighed and flicked on the television. "Anyway, enough talk about stupid men. Let's watch a movie."

They put 'Grease' on and sang-along to every song. When it got to the race scene, Amanda became very quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts," Betty said.

"Do you really think I'll find the right guy, get married and have babies?" Amanda asked. Her voice was quiet and it was very surreal for Betty to see her so vulnerable and with her guard so far down.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Because I have trouble seeing it happen but I have no trouble seeing you and Daniel together and it really makes me mad that you two are so perfect for each other and you have a chance to be together but neither of you will do anything about it," she steamrolled. "I think you need to tell him that you love him, Betty."

"I cant do that, Amanda," she whispered. "He's about to marry another woman."

"So you'd rather wait until after he marries her?" Amanda asked. "This isn't like you. The Betty I know gets what she wants, no matter what. He might love Ashley but she is all wrong for him and you know it. Do the right thing, Betty. For all of your sakes."

* * *

Daniel's apartment was very quiet. The only noise came from the television which was on but not really being watched. Ashley had fallen asleep cuddled up to Daniel and he found himself watching her. She was a very beautiful, very capable, very strong woman. After her initial reservations she had accepted Sybella and his extended family warmly. At least as warmly as a woman whose job it was to bust balls and make truckloads of money for her clients. She was quite perfect, he thought but maybe not perfect for him. Maybe he needed a wife who would be home when he finished work instead of one who poured herself into bed sometimes a few hours after him. Maybe it was traditional and a little old-fashioned or chauvinistic but maybe it was what he needed and Ashley couldn't give him that. They hadn't even been able to set a date for the wedding because work had been so hectic for both of them.

His eyes travelled down to the massive diamond on her finger. It had cost him a pretty penny but it was worth it. He had seen a ring that Betty would have loved. A diamond in the shape of a heart on a simple thin white gold band. It was a little gaudy but it was romantic and very Betty. He had stared at it for a long time and had even considered buying it just as a gift for her but he had eventually moved on and found one for Ashley. In the dark and with his eyes unfocused, Ashley's hand almost looked like Betty's and her diamond looked a little less round and a little more heart-shaped. He was right. The ring would have been perfect for her.

The realisation hit him in the gut like a knife.

Owen had broken up with Betty because she could not choose him over Daniel. And Ashley had been very quick in accepting his rather hasty and, for lack of a better word, crap, spur-of-the-moment proposal. She did not normally take anything less than perfection. It was almost as if she had played him to get him to ask a question he wasn't sure he wanted to ask and then she had answered him before he could explain his words. She needed him married, or at the very least engaged, to her so that she wouldn't lose him to someone else.

Someone else he had just realised he was in love with. Someone else like Betty.


	15. Calmly and Rationally

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** This is so disturbingly cliched and I can accept that but I just wanted to update. This is so different to how I originally had the story. Owen was going to marry Betty and Daniel was going to marry Ashley and in like fifteen years, they would FINALLY get together. Also Sybella was going to play a much bigger part in the story so now that the plot bunnies have changed things, she will start to play a bigger part it in now. This is meant to be a story about Betty raising her of course. Oh I am bad. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Fifteen:** Calmly and Rationally

"Daddy," Sybella asked as she ate her mashed potatoes. She held her fork awkwardly and Daniel smiled at her fondly.

"Yes, Bella," he replied.

"If you're Daddy and Mama is Mama and most mummy and daddy's live together then why dont you?" she asked innocently. Daniel froze and opened and closed his mouth. He moved his chair closer to Sybella and blew softly on the little girl's face. She giggled and ducked her head. "Daddy, don't!"

"You know when you were a tiny, little baby we lived together," Daniel said. Sybella listened and continued to eat. Instinctively, Daniel cut her meat up as he talked. "It was a long time ago but it was a happy time."

"Why did you move?" Sybella asked. Daniel chuckled.

"I didnt. You and Mama did," he answered. "Mama and I had a bit of a fight and she decided to move out before we made things worse."

"I would like to live here all the time," Sybella said. "If Mama did."

"I would like that too," Daniel admitted softly. He looked at the time and down at Sybella's food. "Eat your food up, baby girl. Don't let it get cold."

"If Ashley moved out then me and Mama could move in," Sybella continued.

"Eat your food," Daniel sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Dan, are you okay?" Ashley asked. Daniel's face darkened and he muttered 'Daniel' under his breath. "What?"

"I said it's Daniel," he repeated. "And I'm fine. Belle was just really wound-up after pre-school and she talked and talked and talked."

"What did she talk about?" Ashley asked. She slipped into bed and nestled up next to Daniel. He didn't move away but he didn't move to put his arms around here either.

"She asked why Betty and I didnt live together if we were her parents," he answered. He felt Ashley tense up slightly next to him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I told her that we used to live together but we moved out when we had a fight," he answered. "It seems like so long ago now."

"You miss living with her?"

"I miss having a family here and I miss what it was like back then. I only see Sybella three times a week now and I never get to spend time just me and Betty. Amanda and Christina are always there and I love them to death but things are just different," Daniel said honestly. He didn't really care what he said to Ashley at this point. He was so mad at her that he hadn't even been able to confront her about the conclusions he had made. "I loved having Betty and Sybella live here. This place felt like a real home."

"We'll have a family of our own here one day," Ashley murmured. "Maybe even a little Sybella of our own. It'll be even better because they'll be ours."

"Ash, you cant even take ten minutes off work to discuss a wedding date let alone taking three months off work to have a kid," Daniel snapped.

"I'm sorry but work has been really busy lately. I just had to take on half of Len's cases because her mother died or something and she had to take some time off work. It wont always be like this. I promise," she replied. "And if you're so intent on setting a date, let's do it right now."

"Right now?" Daniel asked, shocked. "You want to just pick a random date right now?"

"It doesn't really matter what date we get married on, does it? It's just date. It's the marriage, the vows. They are what's important," Ashley sighed. Daniel stood up and walked over to the door without a word. "Where are you going? You're the one who wanted to set a date."

"I think I can hear Sybella," he answered.

* * *

Things were frosty in the morning. They didn't talk as they showered and dressed. Daniel entered the bedroom after doing his hair but when he left the room he found Ashley sitting at the kitchen table, hair done but make-up-less, with Sybella chatting about something he couldnt quite hear. He joined them with his cereal.

"OJ?" Ashley asked, pushing the jug towards him. He grabbed himself a glass from the centre of the table and filled it. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have stormed out on you," Daniel answered. Ashley stood up and kissed him on the forehead..

"I have a meeting at work this morning but I thought I'd take the afternoon off," she said as she continued on her way into the kitchen. "Maybe I can meet you for lunch and we can have a talk? We should set a date because it is important. I mean, the exact date isn't but it would be nice to know one. We know we're having a spring wedding so that narrows it down a bit."

"Sounds good. Call me when you're ready," he answered. She smiled brightly at him from the kitchen and although his smile was dimmer, he smiled back.

"Hey, Belle, are you almost done?" Ashley called out. The little girl nodded and carried her empty bowl over to the table. "Why dont you go and grab your backpack and put your shoes and socks on while I put my make-up on and then I'll take you to school."

Daniel sat at his desk and watched Betty work. It was easy for him to remain unobserved as he observed. He had no idea what to do. No idea. He knew that he loved Betty and he knew that he wanted to marry her but he didn't know what to do about Ashley. It had been barely 48 hours since he had realised this and it wasp pretty much a big deal. For starters, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that Betty loved him back but he also knew that a life with Ashley would not make him happy. He had broken up with girls before but that had been easy. He simply stopped returning their calls, stopped calling them and then eventually came the expensive bunch of flowers. That was the final act of the 'break-up' but Daniel had never broken-up with a fiancee before and he had a feeling things were very different when you were leaving the person you were meant to marry, were meant to spend the rest of your life with.

The only catch was this; Daniel wasnt meant to marry Ashley. He was meant to marry Betty. And that made things easier and harder.

* * *

Ashley swept into the office just past midday, unannounced and in a rush. She stopped at Betty's desk and waited impatiently for Betty to finish her phone call.

"Hey, Ashley. What's up?" she asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"I need to see Daniel right away," she puffed. "Where is he?"

"He's meeting with Favia but they shouldn't be much longer. I just saw a bunch of her cronies racing to the lobby. You can wait in his office if you want," Betty answered. Ashley nodded and muttered something Betty didn't quite catch before she practically ran into Daniel's office. Betty watched as Ashley paced, sat down, jumped up and paced again. She was fidgety and restless. Betty looked up and saw Daniel leaving the conference room. She waved him over.

"What's up?" he asked, looking nervous and guilty.

"What is with you today?" Betty asked."You and Ashley are both acting weird."

"What about Ashley?" Daniel replied.

"She's in your office and she seems nervous or something. She keeps pacing and fidgeting," Betty explained. She gave Daniel a strange and confusing look. "You are both being very weird. What are you hiding? Is she pregnant?"

"No way," Daniel answered. He noted that Betty looked very, very relieved at his answer. He looked up just as Ashley noticed him. She rushed to the door and waved at him. "I guess I'd better go in there."

"I'll hold your calls," Betty replied. She watched Daniel and Ashley take a seat on opposite sides of the desk and she sighed. She picked up the phone to call Christina.

"The Closet," Christina answered.

"It's me. Find some excuse to come up here and pick Amanda up on the way. Ashley just turned up and something is going down," Betty whispered.

"She managed to get away from work?" Christina asked. "I never thought I'd see the day. I'll be up in a minute."

She hung up and Betty watched Ashley and Daniel through the glass. They were involved in a very intense conversation and neither looked willing to compromise. It wasn't long before Ashley was leaving. Amanda and Christina hadnt even made it to her desk yet.

"Ashley?" Betty called out after the blonde. Ashley turned around and smiled at Betty.

"You should go in there and make sure he's okay," she said. She gave Betty a quick hug. "It was nice to know you. Good luck with everything."

"Umm, good luck to you too?" Betty offered unsure what was going on. Amanda and Christina walked over. Ashley nodded at them both before leaving.

"What happened?" Christina asked as they watched her retreating back.

"I don't know," Betty asked. The three women looked at each other and then walked into Daniel's office.

"Daniel, what happened?" Amanda asked, going to her brother's side. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder briefly and then sat on the desk. Betty and Christina took the seats on the other side of the desk. Christina's eye caught something shiny and she picked up the engagement ring.

"It's Ashley's ring," she pointed out. Nobody made a joke about the obviousness of her statement because they were too surprised to see it.

"She gave it back to me," Daniel answered. "We aren't getting married anymore."

"Why?" Betty asked from across the table. He looked up at her and Amanda and Christina froze when they saw the charged glance between them. It was as if everybody in the room had vanished and it was just them.

"I think you know why," he said.

* * *

_"Ash, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, kissing her on the forehead. She clung to his jacket for a brief moment and gave him a kiss on the lips. They parted and took a seat on opposite sides of the table._

_"Daniel, I have something I need you to talk about," she started. She was playing with his stapler and looking everywhere but him._

_"Hey, Ash? I'm over here," he stated._

_"Sorry," she answered. She put the stapler down and looked at him. "Daniel, I've been offered a VP position with the firm."_

_"That is awesome. Congratulations," Daniel smiled. Ashley smiled for a moment but then her face fell._

_"It's good news and bad news," she said. "There's just one problem. I've been offered the position with our firm in London."_

_"Is that why you've been spending all of your time over there lately?" he asked, his face pinched. She didn't answer. "You knew about this. You know that they were going to offer the job to you."_

_"I didnt know for sure but I knew that there was a chance," she admitted._

_"Were you ever going to tell me?" he snapped._

_"I'm telling you now," she snapped back. "I thought you'd be happy for me."_

_"Happy how? I cant just up and leave New York because you've got a job there," he answered._

_"We're getting married, Daniel, and marriage is about sacrifice," she explained angrily. "I could have taken any number of transfers in the over two years we've been together but I haven't. I've stayed here with you."_

_"Something else you never told me. It's only a sacrifice if I know you're giving something you want up," he said._

_"How about we compromise then? We'll spend five years in London and then we'll come back for another five years and we'll go back to London or something like that," Ashley suggested._

_"And leave Sybella? By the time we get back, she'll be all grown-up. I don't want to miss that," he said._

_"She isnt even your real daughter," Ashley said again. "We'll have children of our own and you can watch them grow up."_

_"I'm a little bit sick of you saying that," Daniel spat. "When was the last time you saw Gabe around? I'm the realest father Sybella has."_

_"I know. I'm sorry. Can we just calm down and talk about this like rational adults?" Ashley asked._

_"I don't think we can," Daniel admitted. "I am too mad. You've already taken the job, haven't you?"_

_"Yes," Ashley said, looking a little guilty. "I didn't think. I just assumed you'd be okay with it."_

_"Be okay with uprooting my life and just moving to another country?" he asked. "Ashley, my family is here and my job. I cant just leave."_

_"What do we do then?" she asked. They both looked at each other sadly._

_"You and I cant get married. It would just be wrong," Daniel said, finally. It was the right thing to do._

_"I know," she admitted. She blank back tears and Daniel was surprised to realise that they were both quite upset._

_"I'm sorry," he shrugged._

_"I'm sorry too," she replied. "I really do love you."_

_"And I love you but this isn't right," he answered. "You love your job too much and I love my family."_

_"And Betty," Ashley said. Her voice wasn't accusing or angry. She was just stating a fact. Daniel opened up his mouth to apologise but she shook her head and held up her hand. "I know you didn't mean to and I know you only just realised. It's okay. It happens."_

_"I'd be pretty mad if the guy I was marrying was in love with someone else," Daniel pointed out._

_"I am a little bit but I kind of always knew this was going to happen. Besides, if I tell the honest truth, I'd rather be in London. I like it there. I fit in there," she shrugged. She pried the ring off her finger and placed it gently on the desk. "I hope you're happy, Daniel. I only want the best for you. Will you tell Sybella I said goodbye and I love her very much."_

_"Of course," he answered, still a little shell-schocked. He hadnt imagined it would be this easy or that things would work out this conveniently. "I hope things work out for you, Ashley."_

_"They will," she said. "Are you at least a little bit sad about this?"_

_"I'm very sad about this. I honestly thought I was going to marry you for awhile there," Daniel answered truthfully._

_"Me too," she said. She stood up and pasted on a smile. "I'll see you, Daniel."_

_"I'll see you, Ash."_

* * *

Betty tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth but then she closed it. Christina and Amanda left the room quickly. Daniel stood up and walked over to Betty's side. He knelt down and looked deep into her eyes before sighing. He had to say this before he lost his nerve and before he became so caught up in ending his engagement that he shut her and everybody else out completely. It might be deemed 'to fast' to start a new relationship but this was different because this was Betty and this was right.

"Betty, I couldn't marry her. Not when I'm in love with you and not when I know that you're the one for me," Daniel said. He waited for her reply.

"I'm in love with you too," she replied, a small smile crossing her lips and lighting up her eyes. "And Owen broke-up with me because of it."

"I know but none of that matters now," he smiled.

"I'd have to get a new job. It's just be to distracting with us here both together all the time. We'd never get anything done," she whispered. Daniel smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You don't have to get any job. We'll get married and continue a family and you can stay at home with our children," he said. Betty smiled happily and he couldn't help but beam back. "Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"I just love that you said 'continue' a family," she answered. "Do you think Sybella will be happy?"

"She told me this morning that she wanted us to live together so I think she'll be ecstatic," he answered.

"Who wouldn't be coming home to you every night?" she asked.

"Are you flirting with me?" he joked. She giggled and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, hungrily and happily tasting him. They were interrupted by clapping and cheering from the doorway. Christina and Amanda rushed in, giggling like school-girls. They both threw their arms around Daniel and Betty and pulled them into a group hug.

It was cheesy and it was lame but somehow it all fit.


	16. Heart

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:** Yes, I am bad. I haven't updated in ages. I just haven't been inspired by this lately but you all deserve an update. I'm sorry if its cliche but its hard not to write these kinds of chapters as cliche. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Sixteen:** Heart

"Sybella, get your little butt over here," Betty yelled across the play-area of Sybella's pre-school. The little girl stopped and seeing that Daniel was standing there with her mother, she careened over and launched herself into Daniel's arms.

"Daddy!" she squealed. He swung her up into his arms and nuzzled her nose.

"Don't I get a hello?" Betty asked in mock-anger. "You saw Daddy this morning but you haven't seen me since yesterday."

Sybella whispered something into Daniel's ear and he grinned before putting her down on the ground. Betty placed her 'Tinkerbell' backpack on her shoulders and took her hand. The three of them walked out of the school and climbed into a waiting town car.

"Mummy, what's for dinner?" Sybella asked. Betty rolled her eye good-naturedly. Sybella was always, always hungry.

"Daddy and I thought we'd go out for dinner. Chinese maybe," she answered.

"Chinese is special occasion but," she replied.

"We have something to celebrate," Daniel answered. He met Betty's eyes over Sybella's head and they grinned at each other.

"Yep," Betty agreed, not breaking contact. "Something very special."

* * *

"So, Belle, we have something to ask you," Betty said. She knew that Sybella liked the fact that Betty spoke to her before making big decisions. It made her feel grown-up and important. Her daughter nodded seriously and both Betty and Daniel hid smiles. "We were wondering how you felt about you and me moving into Daddy's apartment."

"Forever?" Sybella asked, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Forever and ever," Daniel parroted.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay!" she squealed. She stood up on her chair excitedly and bounced up and down.

"Shh," Betty cried half-heartedly. She made Sybella sit back down and then turned to Daniel and put on a serious voice. "She doesn't seem really into the idea. does she?"

"No, I thought she'd be a little bit more excited," Daniel replied. He shrugged. "It's okay. It was just an idea."

"Nooo," she cried. "I want to. I want to."

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Betty chuckled. She smoothed Sybella's hair and wiped some sauce off her face with a napkin. "I'm glad you're happy about it because we are going to be moving in very soon."

"Like tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"We're going to be staying there tonight but we wont move in until the weekend which means you have to be very good and do everything I ask you to do. I am going to be very busy because I have to pack everything up to move it out, okay, so that means you aren't going to have all of your stuff for a week or so," Betty explained. "You will get it all back when we unpack at Daddy's."

"Okay," she said, nodding seriously. She yawned and Daniel checked the time.

"I think it's past your bedtime, munchkin," he said. She shook her head emphatically but Daniel and Betty knew better. "Let's finish our dinner quickly and then we'll go home."

"Home," Betty repeated, unable to stop the grin she had been sporting all afternoon, the mega-watt, bright, beaming smile they had both been smiling since they had finally confessed their feelings for each other. No work had been done all afternoon and it seemed that the entire MODE staff had been holding a collective breath that had finally been released. Stick-thin models were seeing actually eating carbs, people were polite and someone even smiled. It was a miracle... all the things were miracles.

* * *

And so Betty and Sybella moved into Daniel's apartment. Furniture was fought over. Would they keep Daniel's couch or use Betty's because it matched the colour of the walls better? Betty won that fight but Daniel had the final say over the television and his monster-sized, should-be-in-a-movie-theatre screen stayed exactly where it was. Not that she minded. Orlando Bloom was just that much cuter when he was splayed across a massive screen.

The three fell into a routine. Daniel and Betty took turns putting Sybella to bed at night and getting her up and ready in the morning. Whoever wasnt getting the boisterous young girl ready would attempt to prepare breakfast, though more often than not it was grabbed from McDonald's on the way to school. After dropping Sybella off, they flew to the office where things weren't really all that different except that Daniel and Betty were a lot more touchy-feely than before. Occasionally, they would find themselves distracted and simply watching the other person. In the grand scheme of things, what the world really thought of Prada and Dior didnt really matter and the only thing that did was how they felt about each other.

Betty was still joined to Amanda and Christina's collective hip. That would never change. They were best friends and always would be. All it meant was that now instead of retreating back to Betty's tiny apartment, they had full access to Daniel's massive place and all the trims and features his building had. A private rooftop spa and swimming pool, a gym and a doorman who knew them all by name. Yes, things were idyllic at least at first but then came the arguments over whether or not Daniel had to put the seat back down, over who was in-charge of dinner, over who was responsible for groceries, over where to keep the butter (Daniel said fridge, Betty said cupboard), over who got the most bathroom time. Then came the grumpiness and the sleeplessness and the petty arguing and the whinging Betty whom Christina and Amanda had to listen to grumble about her boyfriend and boss all day until they said enough was enough! It had taken Betty and Daniel years to get together and her friends would be damned if they were going to let them throw the relationship they had fought for away over some common complaints. Betty had been spared the horrors of a live-in relationship before now but she was going to have to learn to deal with it if she was going to spend the rest of her life with Daniel, they had said. Betty had been sheepish and even though she was slightly disappointed that her ideas of a relationship were skewed and wrong, she decided then and there to make a massive effort. If her and Daniel were going to end, it would not be because they didnt have enough milk for their morning coffee.

And that was that.

* * *

Daniel and Betty had been together for seven blessed months when she found herself sitting at home alone on a rare and wonderful afternoon off. She sat at the kitchen bench staring at a blue velvet box that was screaming 'Open me.' Of course the fact that she knew Daniel hadn't meant to leave it there for her to see just made it harder to stay away from it. Her hand hovered over it and one of her fingers grazed the smooth velvet but she quickly pulled her hand away. Whatever it was, she wasnt meant to see it. She pushed herself away from the bench but then curiosity got the better of her and she reached over and picked the box up. She was staring at it, her eyes glazed and wild. What harm would it do if she peeked? Daniel would never know, right? She began to pry the box open, slowly and silently but just as it lifted a little, the door swung open. She quickly dropped the box and raced over to the lounge which she pounced on. She picked up the nearest magazine and began to flip through it.

"You looked, didnt you?" Daniel accused, glancing from the bench to the back of the lounge. Betty sat up and peered over the couch. His hands quickly closed over the box and he pocketed it.

"I did not look," she proclaimed. "As if I would. What were you doing leaving it there for me to see anyway?"

"I didn't leave it there for you to see," he argued. "I thought it was in my pocket. Great. Now my surprise is ruined."

Betty stood up and walked over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, "I didn't look, silly. I was going to but I didn't."

"Do you promise you didnt look?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded and he visibly relaxed, the worried crease in his forehead disappearing. He kissed her deeply on the lips and then kissed her once on the forehead before pulling away. "I'm cooking you dinner tonight."

"Really?" she asked, trailing him to the bedroom. She perched on the end of the bed and waited for him as he went into the walk-in robe to change. "What are you cooking? And where is my kid?"

"Belle is with Christina and Amanda. I think they were going bowling or something like that," he answered. "And I am cooking you fettucine carbonara, mostly because I cant cook anything else."

"I love your fettucine," Betty said excitedly. Her stomach grumbled and she looked sheepish.

"You hungry, little lady?" Daniel teased. He crawled onto the bed next to her and growled like a tiger before pushing her onto her back and kissed her neck and her face.

"Daniel," she squealed, wiggling around. She tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger than she was.

"You know you wont get away from me, you know," he whispered into her ear. She sighed and relaxed. "I kind of like you like this."

"I'm sure you do," Betty sighed.

"Can dinner wait?" he purred.

"Are you going to show me what's in the box?" she asked. He chuckled and kissed her full on the lips. "Don't kiss me. Answer me."

"I guess dinner can't wait then," Daniel sighed. He kissed her again and moved so that he was lying down next to her. "You really want to know what's in the box?"

"Is it for me?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, it's for you," he replied. He sat up and reached into the bedside table for the box. "This isn't quite how I imagined it but I guess its kind of fitting for us. Nothing has exactly

been functional for us so far."

"How you imagined what?" Betty asked.

"Would you stop asking questions?" Daniel sighed. Betty mouthed 'sorry.' Daniel nodded and then he opened the box to find a ring with a heart-shaped diamond. Betty gasped and tears grew in her eyes. Daniel inhaled and reached out to take Betty's hand. "Betty, I have loved you for so many years and even though it took me so long to admit it ever since I did, I cant stop imagining you as my wife. I saw this ring in the shop when I was buying Ashley's ring and it took all I could not to buy it for you but I didn't and I wish I had. We wasted so much time and I wish we hadn't because you have had my heart since the first day we met. At first, it was pride and then it seemed like it was too late for us but if I had known how much I would love you or how much I would want you, I would have told you how I felt so long ago. You make me so happy and you make me complete. So I regret not buying the ring sooner, I regret not asking you sooner but I'll regret it more if you don't say yes tonight. I love you, Betty Suarez, and I know we will be happy together so will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you," Betty gasped. She leaned forward and kissed Daniel, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you so much, Daniel."

He prised the ring out of the box and slipped it on Betty's finger. She held her hand out in front of her and stared at it, taking in every glint.

"Do you like it?" Daniel asked hopefully and nervously.

"I love it," she answered. Daniel let out a sigh of relief and Betty giggled. "I cant believe you were more worried about me liking the ring that saying yes. Feeling confident, huh?"

"Well, the ring did cost a lot," Daniel shrugged. Betty smiled and moved closer to Daniel.

"You know I love you so, so much, right? And I am going to be the best wife in the whole world because you are going to be the best husband. You are the best man I know and you make me so happy. I can't imagine loving anyone else as much as I love you and I can't see myself marrying anybody but you," Betty gushed.

"Plus I'm good-looking," Daniel added.

"Yes, plus you're good-looking. Hey, soon-to-be-husband?" Betty asked.

"Hmm," he answered.

"Kiss me," she whispered. And he did. Again and again... and then once more for good measure.


	17. Jumping the Gun

**

* * *

**

Ugly Betty

**It Takes A Village**

**A/N:**I know. I'm bad. I swore I wouldn't abandon this story and I meant it. I just haven't had much inspiration for it lately until I sat down tonight and forced myself to write. You have all been such a supportive bunch that you deserve an update every now and then. I promise this story will be finished, either in a week or another seven months. Haha. Thanks so much!! Sorry this is a little angsty and maybe not filled-out enough but it's way past my bedtime.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Seventeen:** Jumping the Gun

The diamond heart on her finger glistened in the sunlight. Her hand rested against the window-pane of Daniel's office and she sighed as she looked down at the busy street below before returning her glance to her ring. She moved her other hand and rested two fingers on the ring. Slowly, very slowly, she twisted it upwards. She paused and quickly shoved the ring back where it belonged.

"You okay?" Amanda asked from behind her.

"Not really," Betty answered, still facing the window. She sighed. "Manda, everything was going so well."

"I know," Amanda agreed simply. She walked over and rested her chin on Betty's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Betty. I pro-"

"You don't know that," Betty said, cutting Amanda off. "So please don't make promises you can't keep."

"Sorry," she replied slightly testily. "I was just trying to help."

"I know but I can't be helped right now," Betty replied.

"You know, it could be worse," Amanda snapped. She took a step back and glared at the side of Betty's face. "Daniel could be in a hospital bed right now. He could be dead. He could have left you at the altar. He could have cheated on you but he didn't. You are making a big deal out of nothing."

"This isn't nothing!" Betty cried. She whirled around and glared at Amanda. All the bottled-up anger she was meant to be saving for Daniel came spewing out of her gaze. "This is bad. This is majorly bad. This is break-up bad."

"It's only break-up bad if you want it to be," the blonde disagreed. There was something pleading and desperate in her voice. "Don't give up. You two can make this work. I think you can, anyway."

"And if I don't want to make it work?" Betty asked venomously. "I don't think I can be with him anymore. I should just break-up with him now. It's for the best."

"You are so stupid, Betty Suarez. And you're jumping the gun. The results haven't even come through yet so if I were you, I'd hold-off on making any decisions you're going to regret." Amanda all-but-shouted.

"Says the woman who's only ever been in one serious relationship in her life," Betty scoffed. "You know nothing about love."

"This isn't about love. This is about you not having the guts to deal with this situation. You're scared. Scared of what, I don't know. But you're scared. Have you even talked to him?"

"Not since," she paused while she mentally counted back. "Monday night when we found out. Three days ago."

"Call him," Amanda ordered. Betty hesitated and Amanda groaned. "Obviously I can't talk any sense into you right now so I'm going to go. Enjoy being miserable. I'll be at the desk if you hear anything."

"Manda..."

"Betty, just shut-up. I can't handle you right now. You're being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable?" Betty asked. "I'm. Being. Unreasonable. I think I have a reason to freak-out. You'd freak-out too if you were in my position."

"I know," she sighed. Her face had softened now and she gave Betty a gentle scratch on her back. "I'm sorry I yelled but it scares me."

"What scares you?" the dark-haired woman asked.

"The idea of you and Daniel not being together. If you broke-up, I'd lose my faith in love. It'd be like Jack and Rose all over again," Amanda answered.

"They didn't exactly break-up," Betty pointed out. "He died. She lived. No-one is dying here."

"Exactly. But she loved him for the rest of her life and you're going to love Daniel for the rest of yours," Amanda continued. "Can you honestly tell me that you'd be able to leave him if the results are positive?"

Betty was silent for a long-time. She glanced down at the shimmering heart on her finger and a small smile crossed her face. Someone had put a lot of time, love and effort into creating the stone and melding the ring around it and a certain someone had been at the right place at the right-time to find it. It was perfect. It fit her properly, it suited her personality-wise and style-wise, it was the kind of ring she'd daydreamed her Prince Charming would give her. It was almost as if it had been made for her, almost as if it was destined for her. Just as the time Daniel had seen it had been the wrong time to buy it, maybe it was the wrong time to be wearing it. Maybe she and Daniel weren't meant for each other there and then. But then maybe...

"No," she answered finally.

...maybe there was no better time than the present for the two of them.

* * *

She was the last to leave the office. The floor was mostly darkened. Just a few lamps and safety lights lit the way to the elevator. Betty pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. She waited for almost a full minute until they did. When the doors slid open she realised she wouldn't be riding down alone.

"Going down?" the other occupant asked.

"Yep," she answered shortly as the right button was pressed.

"I got worried when you didn't come home," Daniel said.

"I had to work late," she tried to explain lamely. He was the boss. He knew damn-well she had nothing to do.

"And what was your excuse last night?" he asked. "You rang to say good-night to Sybella but you didn't talk to me. I didn't know where you were. I was worried. I almost called the police but I figured they wouldn't do anything since we'd had some kind of contact with you and you weren't in trouble. Where were you?"

"I was at Hilda's," she answered.

Her sister had moved back to the US with three months earlier with a grown-up and recently graduated Justin. He wanted to attend a prestigious fashion school which, conveniently, was located in Manhattan.

"Hilda's," he mused with a nod. "Hmm. Right. And you couldn't tell me why?"

"Because you would've come and got me," she answered meekly.

"Damn right I would have. You know, Betty, I know this is hard for you but it's hard for me too. I could really use your support," he snapped.

"I know and I'm sorry," she replied. She was exhausted now and sick of fighting. The doors pinged open but neither of them moved. Betty shuffled backwards and leaned on the wall next to him. "I was being selfish and I was only thinking about what this could mean for me, for us."

"You were wondering how to break-up with me," he corrected.

"I have to protect Bella. This isn't just about me," she began to explain. "I'm her mother. I need to protect her from getting hurt."

"And you need to protect yourself from getting hurt," he added. Betty nodded mutely. Daniel rolled his eyes but suddenly, his face was angry. "I can't believe you think I would hurt you like that. This doesn't affect our relationship at all. At least it didn't until you made it. Any cracks that have appeared were caused by you. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Nothing will change that. Not even this."

"How can you say that? This could be a major part of your life. Are you saying it isn't going to affect us?" Betty asked incredulously. The elevator doors closed and they stood in the enclosure, suspended in air. "Or are you just going to abandon it? Because that isn't like the man I love."

"I'm saying we don't even know if it's going to be an issue and if it is, you and I will work it out. Together. But I'm not leaving you and I'm not letting you leave me. Please stop making decisions we'll both regret," Daniel begged.

"You think I'm being stupid, don't you?" Betty asked. "Amanda does."

"I think any thought that wants to take you away from me is stupid," he agreed emphatically. He sighed and shook his head to clear it. "Can we please go home?"

"I told Hilda I'd..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Daniel had crashed his lips onto hers and he wasn't letting go.

"You're coming home, Betty," he said forcefully.

* * *

_The answering machine light was flashing when the two walked through the door. They were hand-in-hand and chuckling over something._

_"Is Sybella downstairs?" Betty asked. Her friend, Astrid, from school lived in an apartment three floors down. The two girls were constantly together and forever flitting between apartments._

_"Yeah," Daniel answered. "Martha said she'd bring her up. I'll give her a call."_

_He walked over to the kitchen bench and saw the flashing light. He pressed the button. Betty was rummaging through the fridge though she paused to listen to the message._

_"Hi, Daniel. It's Ashleigh. Umm, it's been a long-time. Almost a year, in fact. I hear that you and Betty are getting married in two and a half months. That's really good for you. I have something I need to tell you before you get married, though. It's something I should have told you a long time ago. I'm not saying this to break-you two up. I promise. Anyway, I guess this is like a band-aid I should just rip-up. I have a son. A four-week-old called Andy. The thing is, Daniel, he's your son. At least he might be. I'm not sure. I need to do a DNA test so call me sometime so we can set that up. I'm back in New York. You can get me on my old number. I really hope things are well for you. And I'm sorry."_

_Daniel and Betty mutely turned to look at each other. A half-eaten lettuce fell to the ground. Betty bent over and picked it up. She rinsed it in the sink and then set it aside._

_"Does lasagne sound good?" she asked._

_In a daze, he nodded._

_"Lovely," he murmured. He hadn't yet moved and his eyes were slightly glazed over._

_"Good," Betty answered. She wiped her wet hands on the tea-towel. "Don't forget to call Martha. I'm going to get changed."_

_She brushed past him and sped down the hall to their bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sank to the floor. Numbly she stared at the distant wall. A few hot, stray tears made their way down her cheeks but she furiously brushed them away. 'I will not cry,' she said to herself. And she didn't. What she did was get up, get changed, make dinner for her family, put her daughter to bed and climb silently into bed next to her fiance._

_And all without a word because neither of them had anything to say. And the next day Betty left Daniel to go and have DNA samples by himself and didn't come home. The day after that he came and got her. And the day after that they talked and worked things out. And then for the next thirty-seven days they waited with baited breath._

* * *

And again the answering machine light was flashing when they walked through the door. Sybella and Astrid were playing in her bedroom under the watchful eye of Astrid's nanny, Martha. Betty stuck her head in and gave both girls a big hug. She then went to change into more comfortable clothes and joined Daniel in the kitchen.

"Another message," she noted.

"Thank you, captain," Daniel replied dryly.

"It's not going to play itself," she pointed out. She sidled closer to Daniel. "It's been six weeks. Do you think its the results?"

His hand hovered over the 'play' button but didn't press it which gave her the answer. Silently, she pushed his hand down onto the button and the very official voice of a man swam around the room.

She didn't hear everything or catch every word but she did catch the vital ones. _Results. Negative. Daniel Meade is not the father._

She covered her mouth as tears of relief flooded her eyes. A different kind of tears filled Daniel's. There was relief but there was also disappointment. It was just an urge all humans had, the urge to spread their DNA around. It killed him a tiny bit that Andy wasn't his son. Then Betty was at his side, her hand resting on his forearm. She looked up at him with such an understanding and not at all reproachful look that he couldn't help but smile. Because if anyone was going to have his DNA, he was glad it was going to be her children.

He bent down and kissed her.

"That's that," he said with a shrug.

"If you still want to be a part of Andy's life, I'd understand. You're good at stepping up to the plate," she murmured.

"I doubt Ashleigh wants me to be a part of his life but thank you anyway," he answered. He kissed her again and lifted her up so she was sitting on the kitchen-bench. "It does make me want a baby of my own though. Or, rather, a baby of our own."

"I'm sure we can work on that," Betty whispered. She was still smiling when he kissed her.


	18. Here, Now and Today

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes a Village**

**A/N:** I can't apologise enough for not posting sooner. I could make excuses but you don't really want to hear them. You probably just want to read the chapter. However, I promised I'd finish this story and I will.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Eighteen: **Here, Now and Today

The day was upon faster than they had expected. It was a perfect summer day in New York. There was sunshine, blue sky and less smog than normal. It was almost as if God himself was shining down on New York City. The set-up for the ceremony and reception which was taking place on the rooftop of Daniel and Betty's building had gone off without a hitch. While most of the guests expected either a palette of white and silver or a childish cacophony of colour, they were treated to a surprising combination of the two.

Betty had changed her style somewhat but she was still the same old Betty underneath. It showed in her styling. While she had worked with a wedding planner, the basic ideas of the decorations were hers. The chairs were covered in white but pink, purple and orange gerberas decorated the chairs in the aisle. She would walk down a pink carpet (less gaudy than it sounded) to a platform which was decorated with bunches of gerberas and unlit lanterns. The waist-high wall behind was lined with single gerberas blooms.

While cocktails were served the rooftop would be transformed for the reception. The area would be filled with tables. Low clear vases would hold bunches of gerberas while the plain white and silver crockery and cutlery would glisten in what was left of the sunlight. Tea-lights and specially-crafted lanterns, white and coloured, hanging from a wire would be lit as guests watched the last moments of sunset. A wooden dance-floor hired for the occasion was right in the centre of the space and it was there that Daniel and Betty would have their first dance as husband and wife under the glow of the moon and the soft hush of candle- and lantern-light.

It was going to be a magical time. And it was here, now and today.

* * *

"Today is so not the day to be having a fat day, Betty," Amanda moaned as she fluffed Betty's veil.

"This dress makes me look huge!" Betty complained. "I think it's the colour. Doesn't white make you look larger than you are? White is the antithesis of black and if black makes you look slimmer than it makes sense that white makes you look larger. Why the hell did I wear a white dress?"

"Because it's your wedding and you're supposed to wear a white dress," Amanda groaned. "You don't look huge. You look amazing. Seriously, Betty, you are stunning."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Betty huffed.

Amanda turned away from her friend and let out a silent scream. She then rushed over to the door and flung it open.

"Christina? Hilda? We need reinforcements in here," she called.

The two girls were there in an instant wielding a bottle of champagne and four glasses.

"You only bought one bottle?" Amanda groaned. She reached out for a glass and handed one to Betty.

"Betty's a light-weight. We really don't want her slurring through her vows," Christina answered.

"It wouldn't be the first time that happened at a Suarez wedding. Betty, remember how Papi told us that Grandma Rosa was tipsy at her wedding?" Hilda asked. Betty gulped her champagne and nodded. "He told us that she yelled 'I do' at the top of her lungs and practically mauled Grandpa when they had their first kiss."

"I was drunk at my wedding," Christina offered. The other three just glanced at her and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Okay, okay."

There was a knock at the door and the wedding planner stuck her head in.

"They're almost ready for you upstairs," she announced to the room. She moved her eyes over the bridesmaids in their dresses and then her eyes lingered on Betty. "You look stunning, Betty. Absolutely gorgeous."

She looked at herself in the mirror again, taking in her dress. It was a simple lace-covered dress with a semi-plunging neckline and a train. It was based on the dress Hannah's character had worn in 'Made of Honour' which was one of Betty's favourite movies. In fact she had based most of the wedding on that of Hannah and Tom. Just with slightly more colour. Her hair was loose held back from her face by the comb of her veil.

Hilda, Christina and Amanda wore knee-length dresses in blue, aqua and magenta respectively. Hilda's was halter neck and plunging, Christina's had spaghetti straps while Amanda's was strapless. They all wore matching silver heels. Sybella's flower-girl dress was white and covered in pink flowers. Her shoes were light blue Mary-Janes. She'd been allowed to choose it herself and nothing would sway her from the decision even though the shoes didn't go at all. Justin had been having a conniption in the other room about it but eventually he had calmed down. He could always photo-shop them to a more acceptable colour.

"You really do look great," Amanda reaffirmed.

"I wonder who designed that stunning and flattering dress," Christina winked.

"Mama and Papi would have been speechless," Hilda murmured. She caught her sisters' eye in the mirror and they smiled softly at each other.

The door opened again and Justin, who would walk Betty down the aisle in place of their Papi and grandfather, and Sybella entered the room.

"Wow, Aunt Betty. You look amazing," was all Justin could muster. He nodded in appreciation and acceptance.

"What do you think, Bella?" Betty asked.

"Pretty, Mama," Sybella agreed. She clapped her hands together and span around until Justin caught her.

"Be careful of your dress," he admonished. He puffed the skirt up a bit and shook his head. "She's a lost cause."

"Justin," Hilda scolded but everybody was smiling.

"What? Blue shoes with the dress? What was she thinking?" he scoffed.

"She's four years old," Hilda reminded with a chuckle. "Not all of your ensembles were great at four."

"Bite your tongue," he ordered his mother. His eyes travelled to Betty again. "Seriously, Aunt Betty. You look hot."

"Thanks Justin," she grinned. She looked into the mirror again and smiled. She did look beautiful.

"If you're ready, Betty," the wedding planner prodded.

"Oh, of course," Betty agreed. "Does everybody have their flowers?"

There was a scramble around the room. Sybella was handed a basket of brightly coloured petals and ordered not to throw them under any circumstance until she was on the carpet. The bridesmaids grabbed their bouquets and fixed up lipstick and eyeliner. Eventually they were in the left and a few short moments later they were standing on the roof. Betty's veil had been fluffed and her dress tugged into place as they elevator had descended. Now she was standing at the back of the lift, picture-perfect and wedding ready. After a last minute squeeze of the hand and excited squeal, the girls made their day down the aisle followed by Sybella who grandly tossed petals into the air. The music peaked and Betty stepped out of the lift. She blinked a few times as she got used to the sunlight. Justin took her arm and they began to walk towards the altar.

Daniel was standing there looking ravishing in his tuxedo. Betty made a point of not catching his eye until halfway down the aisle because she knew once she did, there was no turning back. Daniel however watched her the entire way begging her to look at him. When she did, his breath caught and tears popped into his eyes. He could barely see hers through the veil but he saw her bright beam. She was glowing even through the gauze. His beam matched hers and even the most hardened of the guests couldn't help a soft smile or tears popping up in their eyes as Daniel married his assistant and former 'uggo.'

"I've never thought you were anything but beautiful," Daniel said as an addendum to his vows. "But I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now. It's an honour and a privilege to spend my life with you. You have made me so happy, Betty, and I hope I can do the same for you."

"You already have," she whispered. He beamed back at her and it was all she could do not to reach over and kiss him right there and then.

They finished reciting their vows and signing their wedding certificate. The minister gave another spiel about love, joy and spending their lives together. Through it all they were both itching to hear the words 'you may now kiss your bride.' Eventually they came and to a chorus of catcalls and cheers, Betty and Daniel Meade had the kind of first kiss that Betty always swore she would never have in public.

* * *

As Daniel and Betty swirled around the floor wrapped in each other she became vaguely aware of something tugging on her skirt. She looked down to find Sybella looking eagerly up at her. She glanced over at Marta, who was taking care of both Astrid and Sybella for the night, making an apologetic face.

"It's okay," Betty mouthed. She took one hand of Daniel and reached down to pat Sybella on the head. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I wanna dance with you and Daddy," she announced.

"I think we can arrange that," Daniel agreed. He scooped Sybella up with his free hand and the three of them began to sway together, awkwardly managing a turn every now and then.

Betty turned and waved to where her closest friends and family were standing.

"Come on!" she called.

And they did. Champagne glasses, gerberas and all.

* * *

Hilda was standing at the edge of the dance-floor, a wistful smile on her face. She became aware of someone standing next to her.

"You okay?" Amanda asked.

Hilda looked over to where Betty was doing the time-warp with Christina. Or rather, trying to. The long dress and four year-old on her hip wasn't making it easy.

"I guess I feel kind of left out," Hilda admitted. She cringed when she realised how it sounded. "Don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled to be here and I'm thrilled for Betty. I'm even happy she has you two as friends but I can't help but feel like she'd rather it be just the two of you."

"Well that's stupid," Amanda said in her no-nonsense way. "When you left for Mexico, Betty was devastated. She was so excited when you came back and when she was choosing who to have as a bridesmaid, you were the top of her list."

"Really?" Hilda asked. Amanda nodded and took a long sip of her drink. "I shouldn't really feel like this. I'm the one who chose to run away and move to Mexico. I wasn't there for her when I should have been."

"You're here for her now," was all Amanda said. "Why did you move anyway?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but Betty is incredibly positive and bright. Not very helpful when all you want to do is crawl into bed and stay there," Hilda explained. "I took the coward's way out and I ran."

"Well, you are back now and there is a really hot guy over there who has been eyeing you off all evening," Amanda winked. She handed Hilda a drink. "He asked me to give this to you."

Hilda looked over to where a brown-haired man in a grey suit was standing. He lifted his glass and Hilda lifted hers in return.

* * *

"That was amazing," Betty sighed. She flopped onto the bed, her dress still on. Her veil had been discarded hours earlier but by God, the dress wasn't going anywhere. She rolled over onto her stomach and propped her chin up with her hands. "Can we have a wedding every week?"

"Don't you think it'd lose some of the gloss after awhile?" Daniel asked. He was in the process of unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up.

"Getting to wear a pretty dress and having you tell the whole world how much you love me? I don't think that could ever get old," she disagreed.

"Betty, I can guarantee that there will many more pretty dresses and occasions where I tell the whole world I love you. Or at least tell you how much I love you," he said. He crawled onto the bed next to her and caught her lips with his.

"I could spend all day just kissing you," Betty sighed when they eventually came up for breath.

"Just kissing?" he asked with a wink.

"I can think of a few other things we could do," she decided. She leaned over and kissed him again. "We got married today, Daniel. That means we're going to be together forever and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I think I can handle that," he replied. He pressed his lips to the soft spot under her ear. She trembled slightly when his breath touched her ear. "I wasn't planning on letting you go anyway."

"I love you so much, Daniel," Betty whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.


	19. Growing Up

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes a Village**

**A/N:** I can't apologise enough for not posting sooner. I could make excuses but you don't really want to hear them. You probably just want to read the chapter. However, I promised I'd finish this story and I will.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Nineteen: **Growing Up

"Is there a bun in the oven? Betty Meade was pictured leaving the MODE offices covering her stomach with an oversized handbag. Has the assistant simply had too many enchiladas or she trying the tried and tested celebrity trick? Watch this space for details," she read aloud. She placed a hand on her stomach and groaned. "Do I really look pregnant? I thought I'd lost weight, not put it on."

"You look great, Betty," Daniel told his wife from the couch. "Doesn't your mum look great, Belle?"

"Very pretty," the now five year-old agreed. "You're the prettiest mama ever."

"Thanks, guys," she sighed but a small smile crossed her face. She walked over to the couch and leant over the back of it to kiss them both on the head. "So, are you excited to start school, Sybella?"

"Yes. I'm so, so, so excited!" she cried. She jumped up off the couch and jumped up and down as if to prove how excited she was. She spun around and accidentally stubbed her toe on the coffee table. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked. He scooped her up and cradled her on his lap.

"She's okay, aren't you?" Betty asked sitting down next to him. "Let me have a look at it, Belle."

Sybella sniffled and let Betty examine her toe.

"Is it broken, Mama? Because I can't go to school if it's broken and I want to go," she wailed.

"Seriously, Sybella. Stop being such a drama queen," Betty laughed. "It's just a stubbed toe."

"Are you sure, Betty? It looks pretty red," Daniel pointed out.

"You are both drama queens," Betty repeated. "It's just a stubbed toe. Bella will be just fine in a minute. You need to stop babying her. She's starting school in the morning. Speaking of, why don't we go try your uniform on before bed?"

"Can we really? Yay, yay, yay!" Sybella cheered.

She and Astrid had started the rather annoying practice of repeating keywords such as 'yay', 'ow' and 'no' over and over when one time would suffice. It was probably all part of being a five year-old and growing up but Betty was sure she hadn't been that... excitable when she was young. Right now she was flying down the hallway. She careened to a stop inches away from her closed door.

"That could have been bad, bad, bad. Could it?" she asked.

"Couldn't," Betty corrected. She opened Sybella's bedroom door and prodded her in. "Sybella, sit down for a second. I need to talk to you."

"Mamaaaaaaaa," she whined.

"I said, sit down," Betty repeated, her voice growing a slightly tough edge.

Sybella skulked over to her bed and took a seat.

"What?" she asked sulkily.

"I know you're very excited about starting school tomorrow but you need to calm down, okay?" Betty started. She sat next to Sybella and pulled her legs up under herself. "It's okay to have fun and be excited but when someone asks you to be quiet you need to calm down. That's at home and at school. Do you understand?"

"I'm always quiet," Sybella disagreed. "Can I put my uniform on now?"

"Sybella, I'm not trying to be mean. It's okay to be happy and excited at home but at school you need to be a little quieter. I'm not trying to change you or anything but..." Betty trailed off. "I guess its pointless saying this to a five year-old. I just don't want you to become a spoiled brat."

"I'm not," Sybella replied. "In fact Daddy wouldn't get me a ice cream and I didn't cry just like you told me."

"Thatta girl," Betty sighed. She kissed Sybella on the forehead. "Okay. Uniform time. Do you need help getting-?"

Sybella responded to stripping down to her Little Mermaid underwear. She managed to pull up the green plaid skirt easily and pulled her white polo shirt on. She sat on the floor and although she struggled to pull her socks on she eventually succeeded. She stood up and spun around triumphantly only to have her skirt fall down in a puddle on the floor. She was shocked.

"But how did it happen? I did right and everything," she gasped.

"Did you do the zipper and the button up?" Betty asked calmly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did you really?" Betty asked.

"No," she admitted.

"That's what I thought. Pull it back up and come here," Betty replied lightly, trying to hide her smile. The phone rang and Sybella moved to run to it. She had been so excited when Amanda had let her answer it and even more excited when it turned out to be Daniel on the other end. "Daddy will get it. Let me show you how to do your skirt up."

Betty demonstrated to Sybella how to pull the zip up while the skirt was back to front then to shimmy it around so the zip was back where it belonged.

"You are so clever," Betty said after Sybella had done it correctly for the fifth time. "Now it's time for shoes."

Sybella dropped onto the floor and pulled her shiny Mary-Janes onto the wrong feet. She stood up and frowned at them.

"They feel funny."

"What does that normally mean?" Betty asked.

"They're on the wrong feet?" Sybella answered her question with another question.

"Yep and what do you do when they are on the wrong feet?" she prodded.

"Put them on the right feet," Sybella replied.

Betty nodded encouragingly and watched as Sybella concentrated hard on putting her shoes on the right feet. They grew up so fast. One part of her wanted to swoop in there and buckle her shoes for her, another part of her wanted to rip her out of the school uniform and put her back in her pyjamas, another part was so proud of her for being such a clever girl. How many other five year-olds could basically dress themselves, shoes and all? Sybella had always been very headstrong, always wanting to do things for herself. Betty had no choice but to let her. She'd been talking almost properly since three. She never said 'pasketti' like her friends had. It made Daniel and Betty proud but it kind of saddened her mother as well. She didn't want her to miss out on being a child.

Daniel appeared in the doorway, a concerned expression on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked his wife.

"Daddy, Daddy. Look at me!" Sybella said. She did a twirl.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Daniel agreed. His eyes misted over as he took in his little girl. "I can't believe how grown-up you look. Doesn't she look grown-up?"

"Yeah," Betty agreed. "Very grown-up. Now, take it off so you don't get it dirty."

"But Mama," Sybella whined. "I like it."

"You won't like it after wearing it for four years," Betty replied.

"Daddy, I want to keep it on," Sybella tried. "Can I sleep in it?"

"If Mama says to take it off then you take it off," Daniel replied. "You'll get it all creased if you sleep in it."

"Trust you to care about wrinkles. Now what did you want to say to me?" Betty asked.

"It can wait for Belle to go to bed," he replied.

Sybella was taking her time getting undressed to Betty swooped in. She yanked the polo shirt off and replaced it with Sybella's pyjama top then did the same with her skirt.

"There. All ready for bed," she proclaimed. She kissed Sybella on the forehead. "Ask Daddy if he'll read to you."

"Will you read to me, Daddy?"she asked.

"One story," he replied.

"But I'm not tired," she huffed.

"She'll be asleep within ten minutes," Betty whispered to Daniel. She gave Bella another kiss and lifted her onto bed. "I'll wake you up at seven tomorrow morning. I love you."

"I love you more," Sybella replied. "Good night, Mummy."

* * *

"Is it about the phone call?" Betty asked. She took a sip of her wine and nestled in closer to Daniel. "You looked worried."

"It was Gabe. He wants to be there when Sybella starts school tomorrow," Daniel answered. "I told him he'd have to talk to you but... Betty, he has a lawyer. He has a lawyer and he's threatening to sue for custody of Belle."

"Does he even have a legal foot to stand on? He hasn't even been a part of her life or anything," Betty replied. "He's the one who told me that he wanted nothing to do with her and I have never once stopped him from seeing her."

Gabe had met Sybella on a number of occasions. He had attended her third, fourth and fifth birthday parties and taken her to meet his parents. Sybella knew that he was her biological father (though Betty wasn't sure she quite knew what the word meant) but for all intents and purposes Daniel was her father and they all intended on keeping it that way. Even Gabe had agreed to keep it that way.

"I know and if it comes to it, we'll get our own lawyer and we'll make sure they know that but he is her real father."

"No!" Betty yelled. "You're her real father. You are the only father she's ever really known. I will not let them take that away from her."

"Hey, hey. Calm down," Daniel soothed. He took both of Betty's hand in one of his and stroked her hair with the other. "It's going to be okay. We don't even know if he's going to try anything."

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"For starters, we let him come to school tomorrow and then we take everything else as it comes," he answered. "Don't cry because for all we know, it ends here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed. "Hey, Daniel? Why do you think we haven't gotten pregnant yet?"

"We haven't been trying for that long. Sometimes these things take time," he shrugged.

"But I got pregnant with Gabe the first time. We've been married for a year now. I thought I'd be pregnant by now. I want to have another baby so bad," she said.

"And we'll keep trying," Daniel reassured her.

He kissed her deeply and pulled her closer. She sighed. Everything always seemed better when she was in his arms.

* * *

Betty watched Sybella as she slept. She watched as her chest rose and fell evenly. She looked so peaceful and so innocent.

It seemed everything that had happened in her life had conspired to make her grow up too fast. That was partly Betty's fault. If she had of raised her alone acknowledging that Gabe was her father and not dragging Daniel into it then none of this would be happening.

Then Daniel came up behind her and laced his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. And she knew that if she could go back, she would never change a thing.


	20. Early Days

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes a Village**

**A/N:** I can't apologise enough for not posting sooner. I could make excuses but you don't really want to hear them. You probably just want to read the chapter. However, I promised I'd finish this story and I will.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Twenty:** Early Days

"Are you nervous?" Daniel asked Betty.

"Nope," she replied. She put a layer of lipstick on and smacked her lips together before blotting them with a tissue and re-applying the lipstick. "How do I look?"

"Like a working mother in New York whose about to drop her daughter off at school before rushing to a board meeting," he replied.

"We do have a board meeting at ten," she reminded her husband. "Speaking of, do you know what I realised about that article yesterday? They called me your assistant, not your wife."

"I'll let them know, shall I?" he asked with a smile. He kissed her on the forehead.

"You do that," she nodded. She stood up and took in her purple high-waisted skirt and white button-up shirt. "I look too professional to be dropping her off for her first day at school, don't I?"

"Betty, you look gorgeous. But if you want to take the day off, you can. I already told you that," her husband answered. "It's not a bad idea, you know. I can handle one day without you. Amanda can help out with the phones and if I forget how to leave the building to buy my own lunch then I'm sure I can find an intern to get it for me."

"Don't get Jada to go. She's really scatter-brained and she's likely to come back with a Caesar salad instead of a hamburger," Betty noted. She sighed and pushed her hair up into a loose bun. "Are you sure you don't mind if I take the day off? It's just that Sybella might need me and she only has a half-day of school anyway. Marta was going to pick her and Astrid up but I'm sure she can use some help. Can you imagine what two five year-olds will be like after their first day at school? They'll either be tired and grumpy or really hyper. And it's better if I stay close to home because you know that Belle gets nervous when she hasn't seen us for awhile. What if I'm all the way at MODE and she needs me back here?"

"So you're taking a personal day?" Daniel asked.

"Yep," she replied. She pulled her skirt off and pulled on a pair of jeans before slipping a grey knit vest over the white shirt. She kissed Daniel on the cheek and brushed some imaginary fluff off his shoulder. "Thank you."

"It's five past seven. Weren't you going to get Belle up at seven?" Daniel asked.

"She's been up for at least an hour. I bet she's standing at the doorway in her school uniform right now," Betty replied. She opened the bedroom door and grinned. "Or maybe she's standing right outside the door. Good morning, Belle."

"Good morning, good morning, good morning!" she chirruped. She raced into the bedroom. "Can we go yet?"

"You might want to put your school uniform on properly first," Daniel suggested with a small smile. He ruffled his daughter's hair before leaving the room.

"What's wrong with it?" Sybella asked. She twirled around. "Don't I look good?"

"You look gorgeous, little one, but your shirt isn't buttoned up right and your skirt is the wrong way around," Betty laughed. She patted the bed. "Come here."

Sybella sighed but let Betty pull her red plaid skirt around the right way and button her shirt the correct way. She leant down and pulled Belle's socks up and re-buckled her shoes. The whole ordeal took more time than it would have for Betty to help Sybella in the first place. But Sybella was an excited, over-active five year-old who was very stubborn.

Betty felt tears prick her eyes as she took in Sybella's uniform. It seemed like days ago that she was a tiny baby instead of a sometime precocious, always dramatic five year-old. She kissed her little girl on the top of the head and gave her a quick hug.

"Mama," Sybella whined. "I don't have time for hugs. I have to go to school."

"Don't you want breakfast?" Betty asked. "Daddy is making pancakes."

"I don't have time for breakfast. I have to go to school," Sybella reiterated patiently. She rolled her eyes. Parents these days...

"You have time for breakfast, Belle. We still have to wait for Ga-, for your father, and there's a full hour before you need to be at school. Even then you're going to be a little early," Betty explained.

"Mama..."

"If you don't eat breakfast, you can't go to school," Betty said, trotting out the tried and true 'Mum' line. It worked every time though and even though Sybella's face fell a little, she clambered down to the kitchen. Betty followed at a more serene pace. "Oh, Belle, look. Daddy made special pancakes."

"You only have one first day of school. I wanted it to be special so I made face cakes," Daniel explained.

'Face cakes' were pancakes with eyes made of blueberries, a mouth of strawberries and hair made from whipped cream. They were a favourite in the Meade household and Daniel's speciality. The three of them ate their breakfast and afterwards, Daniel washed up as Betty helped Sybella with last minute things like changing her hair from a braid to pigtails to a plait back to a braid. Betty followed Sybella back out to the living room where she twirled for Daniel who, happy to please, told her how wonderful she looked and what a clever girl she was.

Betty had just helped Sybella with her backpack and was just going into the bedroom for her handbag when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" she called.

She heard the door open and then the sound of two male voices and a female voice. She quickly scooped her handbag up and raced out to find Gabe, Daniel, Sybella and an unidentified female.

"Betty, this is Samantha. She's Gabe's fiancée," Daniel said as soon as she came into sight.

"It's nice to meet you," Betty smiled politely.

"I hope you don't mind me coming along. It's just that this is such a big event and if Gabe and I are going to be spending more time with Sybella, I didn't want to miss out," she explained. She knelt down to Sybella's level. "Do you remember me? We met at your fifth birthday party."

"Nope," Sybella replied. She danced around agitatedly and pulled on Daniel's watch to 'look' at the time. "If we don't go now, we'll be late and I don't want to be late!"

"Okay, okay, we're going," Daniel smiled. "She's been talking about this for three weeks. I don't think she's ever been so excited about something in her life."

"She won't be so excited in two years," Gabe laughed. Everybody laughed politely along with him although they'd all heard/made the joke umpteenth times already. "Are Amanda and Christina coming?"

"They're meeting us at school," Betty answered.

"Let's go!" Sybella cried. Betty gave her a look and she sighed. "Sorry, Mama."

The group made their way downstairs and into a waiting limo. It was tense but they managed to chat amiably enough. Not for the first time, Daniel and Betty thanked God for Sybella. She was an entertaining and cute distraction with her constant queries, worries and notions. Soon enough, though, the car pulled up and everybody scrambled to get out. Amanda and Christina were, as promised, waiting just outside the gates. Sybella raced up to them and gave them big hugs before running back to her parents. She grabbed Daniel and Betty's hands and proceeded to drag them towards the large stone steps. The classes assembled in the courtyard below and after a quick scan, Betty located Miss Michaelson, a tiny brunette with her long hair pulled into a braid.

"There's your teacher, Belle," Betty pointed out.

"Her hair's the same as mine," Sybella squealed.

"Who did your hair?" Amanda asked, her face screwing up. "It's not the best braid ever."

"You try braiding the hair of an over-excited child," Betty said, shoving her friend lightly.

They came to the throng of parents and other 'over-excited' children. Sybella spotted her friend Astrid and ran over to her, leaving the six adults standing awkwardly. A bell rang and Miss Michaelson ineffectively clapped her hands. She waited a moment as the chaos around her continued and then she yelled out.

Betty caught Sybella's eye and motioned for her to be quiet. The little girl hurriedly whispered something to Astrid then clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm Miss Michaelson, the kindergarten teacher. This is Mrs. Jacoby, the teachers' aide. If all the children could please assemble in a line of boys and a line of girls, we can get started," she announced. A few of the children began to cry but Sybella dragged Astrid to the front of the line. It took a good five minutes for the children to be wrangled and, in some cases, disentangled from concerned-looking parents but eventually they stood in a semblance of a line. Miss Michaelson clapped and waited for quiet before she continued. "Okay, so, welcome to school. Here's how it's going to happen today. In a few minutes, everybody is going to say goodbye to their parents and then we're going to get back into a line and I'm going to show you how to get to the classroom. When we get to the classroom Mrs. Jacoby and I will help you find your cubby hole, which is where you will put your schoolbag each morning, then we'll help you find your tables. How does that sound?"

The children and parents nodded of called out 'yes.'

She had been a teacher for only a few years but in her experience, children reacted better when every tiny and seemingly insignificant thing was explained to them. Of course, things often needed to be repeated a dozen times before they sank in but it was her job to teach and she was good at it.

"Okay, boys and girls. Find your family and then we'll get started. Remember, when you've finished saying goodbye we are going to get back into a line of boys and girls. Take your time saying goodbye," she said, adding the last part for the benefit of the more emotional looking parents.

Sybella bounded over to her family and gave them a big grin.

"I love school already. It's going to be so much fun," she beamed.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Amanda answered. She gave Belle a kiss on the forehead, a motion which Christina repeated.

"We bought you something, love," Christina said. She pulled a red knitted beanie out of her bag. "It's too warm for it now but it'll go nicely with your uniform in the winter."

"What do you say?" Betty prompted.

"Thank you!" she cheered. She gave both ladies a quick hug around the legs before going over to Gabe and Samantha. "Bye Dad, bye Samantha. Thank you for coming."

"Good luck, sweetie," Gabe answered rather awkwardly. He patted her on the head and smiled down at her.

Sybella didn't find it strange having two fathers but he still found it strange having a daughter. To his credit, he was trying. Samantha, however, had no compunctions. She knelt down again and gathered the little girl into a hug.

"Have fun, darling. I hope I get to see you again soon," she cooed. No stranger to attention, Sybella gave her a kiss on the cheek. Samantha was beaming when she came back up.

"Come here," Daniel said, opening his arms. He scooped Sybella up and gave her a tight hug. "Have an awesome day. Get Mama to call me at the office when you get home because I want to hear all about your day."

"I will," she promised. She gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek then he handed her to Betty.

"I'm so proud of you," Betty cooed. She again had tears in her eyes but she wasn't the only one this time. "You've grown up so quickly."

"Maybe you've grown down," Sybella suggested. She wiggled in Betty's arms. "Quick, Mama, the line's almost full."

"Okay, okay," Betty laughed. She held Sybella tight for a few seconds then gave her a big kiss. "I love you. I'll miss you today."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Sybella replied. She ran away as soon as her feet hit the ground and joined the line.

A few minutes later, Miss Michaelson and Mrs. Jacoby led the children inside. Without even a goodbye glance or last wave, Sybella was gone.

* * *

Gabe, Samantha, Daniel and Betty were sitting in a cafe after dropping Sybella off. Both parties wanted to try and come to a fair custody agreement without having to take the matter to court which would be stressful, costly and probably disappointing to one or both parties. They had agreed upon one weekend and one overnight stay a month, a week out of every school holiday except for the summer holidays where Gabe would take Sybella for two weeks and then a month when she got older. Gabe would continue to be included in the big events of Sybella's life but he'd have the opportunity to have his own celebrations instead of just tagging along with whatever Betty and Daniel had planned. Sybella would be thrilled at the idea of two birthdays, two Christmases, two bedrooms. It was every little girls dream.

"I think this is a fair arrangement," Samantha said.

"I'll send this off to the lawyer when I get to work," Daniel replied. He looked at his watch. "Speaking of, I'm really late. I should go."

"Okay," Betty replied. She tilted her head up and accepted his kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, call me after you pick Belle up. It was good to see you, Gabe, and nice to meet you, Samantha," he added politely.

"You too," Samantha replied. She looked at her watch. "Actually, I should get going too. Daniel, you're going my way. Want to get a cab?"

"I've got a car coming but we'll drop you off on the way," he answered as they walked away.

"So," Betty said.

"So," Gabe replied. There was a silence and then a pause. "I'm not doing this to be mean or to try to steal Sybella away from you."

"I know," Betty answered. "But why are you doing this?"

"Honestly," he started."Because of Samantha. I was honest with her about Sybella from the start. I told her I hadn't wanted much to do with her but she changed my mind. She helped me to see all of the things I'd missed out on and then I really started to regret my decision. That's why I've been trying to be a bigger part of her life, coming to her birthdays and stuff. She encouraged me to try for custody. I never intended to take her away from you, I just wanted more of a presence, you know? I don't want her to turn around in ten years and hate me because I was never there. I know I have a lot of ground to make up for and I know Daniel has been a great father to her. I'm not trying to take that away from him, I just want a relationship with her. She is my daughter, my first child."

Betty was silent for a while as she contemplated his words but finally, she nodded.

"I get it. You're lucky Belle probably won't remember much of this time," she replied. "You have been a pretty terrible dad but I'm...glad that you're trying to make it right. Daniel is always going to be her father but I would never stop you from seeing her. I haven't always thought this, believe me, but she deserves to know her father. For her sake, if for nothing else."

"I have to admit I thought you were going to go crazy. Not that I would've blamed you," he said a nervous smile on his face. "I thought you might refuse to see me."

"I almost didn't come today," she shrugged.

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

"I was furious when I first found out but only because I thought you were going to try for full custody. I thought maybe you were just doing it to hurt me or because you viewed Sybella as your property or something. But after our phone call last night, I realise that wasn't what you wanted at all."

"I would never do that," Gabe replied quickly. "She's your daughter and you've put in the hard yards with her. Like I said, I just want to be part of her life."

"And you will be now," she retorted quickly. "Anyway, I'd better go. I have a few things to do before I have to pick Belle up from school. I guess if the lawyer okays everything, we'll see you Wednesday fortnight."

"Definitely," he agreed. They left the cafe and stood silently outside until Gabe spoke. "Betty, thanks for doing this. Meeting with me and all."

"Of course, Gabe. You are Sybella's biological father," she shrugged. Her car pulled up to the curb. "This is me. I'll see you later."

She slid into the darkened safety of the car and it was only then that she let a tear slip. Although it was the best case scenario, it felt a little like she was letting her daughter go.


	21. Good News Day

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes a Village**

**A/N:** I can feel this story slipping into full-on gooey, fluff. It's getting way to mushy. There are only two, maybe three chapters left. I'm determined to finish this story even if it is a little bit rushed and I'm sure you're all eager to have it finished too. You have all been an amazing support though and I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Twenty One:** Good News Day

"Betty, Betty, Betty!" Amanda screamed as she raced through the MODE office. She careened to a stop at Betty's empty desk. She looked around and then ran to Daniel's door. "Daniel, where is your wife?"

"Down in the Closet," he replied. He smiled at his half-sister. "Welcome back, by the way. How were your holidays?"

Her boyfriend of two years, Patrick Jenkins, had taken her to New Zealand for two weeks.

"Cold. Beautiful. Gotta go find Betty and Christina," she yelled as she ran away. She was so fast that she didn't see Daniel smile and shake his head. He already knew what she was so excited about.

* * *

Betty was sitting on an ottoman watching Christina pin a tall, lanky model into a frothy, gauzy, red creation. Christina added a spiky leather belt and nodded once.

"The belt helps the dress not be so serious," she explained. It was a lovely Grecian style dress with only one shoulder and a long skirt. "We'll add some black platform shoes and voila! Perfection."

"You're quite proud of yourself, aren't you?" Betty asked with a grin.

"I'm good at what I do," Christina replied. She finished pinning the model in and making markings before dismissing her. She came to sit next to Betty who was looking at her watch.

"Amanda should be here any minute," Betty said.

"Ten bucks she went to look for you at your desk first," Christina said but before they could make the bet, Amanda came running in. Her heels clattered on the floor and announced her presence long before they actually saw her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were down here? I went up to Betty's desk first," she cried. She was unaware as Betty and Christina exchanged a glance as she was too busy pulling her maroon leather glove off. "Look at this."

She shoved a large princess cut diamond in their faces.

"Holy shit," Christina gulped. "It's the biggest diamond I've ever seen in my life."

"It has to be at least 3 carats," Betty added quietly.

"Patrick proposed!" Amanda cried gleefully, ignoring her friends shocked reactions. "We stayed in this gorgeous chalet in the mountains with a spa and a fireplace. One night he hired this gourmet cook to make us dinner and we ate it on a blanket in front of the fire and then he proposed! It was so romantic."

She pulled her hand out from under her friend's noses and then all hell broke loose. There was a cacophony of screaming, jumping, hugging, and crying. It was so loud that you could hear it from the elevator.

"Amanda, that is great!" Betty enthused. "I am so happy for you."

"Congratulations!" Christina added as she threw her arms around her friend. "You have to let me design the dress. I can already see it in my head."

"And you two will be bridesmaids of course," Amanda said.

This let off another round of cheers and crying. Eventually they stopped screaming and Amanda produced a bottle of champagne.

"Ooh, yummy," Christina said.

"A champagne toast to me," Amanda squealed.

She handed Betty and Christina a glass each. Betty held Amanda's in her other hand. They all screamed as the cork popped. Amanda quickly poured it into the glasses. Daniel entered the room, a big grin on his face.

"None for me?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow at his wife who was still holding both glasses.

"I only have three glasses," Amanda shrugged.

"He can share mine," Betty offered. "He should be here for this too."

"Be here for what?" he asked cheekily. "To celebrate my sister's engagement?"

"How did you know?" Amanda gasped. All eyes directed her towards the large yellow stone on her finger. "Oh right. Anyway, who wants to start?"

"I'll start," Betty offered. "To Amanda and Patrick, even though he isn't here. I knew as soon as I saw you two together that you were meant to be together. I hope you have all the happiness in the world because you deserve it. Anyone can see how in love you are. Congratulations!"

"Me next," Christina demanded. "I don't want Daniel to take up the rest of the nice things to say. To Amanda, you are going to make a beautiful bride and an amazing wife. You and Patrick are probably going to have a few brats and leave us behind but at least you'll be happy. I'm a little worried that Patrick doesn't realise what he's getting himself into. Anyway, just remember that we're always here for you. We love you, Amanda."

"Anything you'd like to say, brother?" Amanda asked. There were already tears brimming in her eyes. He winked at her and nodded.

"I have a confession to make. Patrick actually asked my permission for your hand in marriage before you left. I guess with Dad being gone, I was the logical choice. I told him that I couldn't imagine my baby sister with anybody else and he had my complete blessing. On one condition. He had to always take care of you and never leave you. He assured me it would be no problem and I believe him. He loves you so much, Amanda, and I know you love him too. I'm not going to lie to you. Marriage can be hard but you two have what it takes," Daniel said. He put his hand on Betty's and they raised their glass. "Be happy, Amanda. You deserve it. To Patrick and Amanda."

"To Patrick and Amanda," Betty and Christina agreed.

"To me and Patrick," Amanda cheered.

They all clinked glasses and everyone but Betty took a sip. But no-one noticed and that was exactly how she wanted it.

* * *

"I thought we were done for when I came in and saw you holding a champagne glass," Daniel babbled. Betty was lying in bed watching him change out of his work clothes. "And then I thought for sure they'd notice you weren't drinking."

"So did I," Betty agreed. "Thanks for saving me."

"No worries," he replied. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I don't think I can," she said, shaking her head. "I don't see why they call it morning sickness. I'm almost never sick in the morning."

"I know, babe, I know," he comforted her. He ran his fingers through her hair a few times. "Just think about the baby at the end. It's so worth it."

"You've obviously never been pregnant," Betty joked weakly.

"When are you going to tell the girls? You're almost eleven weeks along," Daniel asked.

"I was going to tell them today when Amanda came back but I want her to have her moment," Betty replied. She had held off telling Christina while Amanda had been away because she wanted to tell her friends together. "I've had a kid before but Amanda's never been engaged before. I've never seen her so happy. She deserves this."

"Don't you think they'll be mad at you for not telling them?" Daniel asked. It was a logical question.

"I don't care. I'm not going to take Mandy's thunder away from her," Betty replied. She groaned and sat up in bed. "Clear the path."

Daniel jumped out of the way and watched her beeline for the bathroom. He listened to the telltale sound of food hitting the water and he gulped.

"I'll make you some oatmeal," he sighed. He left the room quickly. He still couldn't handle his wife throwing up.

* * *

She waited a week and a half before she told them. Amanda was talking dates with them and it was only when one coincided with the due date of her and Daniel's child that Betty decided it was time.

"You can have your wedding on that date if you want, Mand. The only problem is you might be having it in a hospital delivery room or with a pregnant bridesmaid," she said. There was the expected silence as her friends processed what she had just said.

"You... you're pr-pregnant?" Christina sputtered at the same time Amanda asked, "You're having a baby?"

"I was going to tell you when Amanda came back," Betty explained. "But then she was engaged and I didn't want to take anything away from that. Please don't hate me."

"How far along are you?" Christina asked.

"Twelve weeks," Betty said. She grimaced and waited for the barrage of angry yelling but there was nothing.

"We're waiting for you to explain why you waited so long to tell us," Christina said finally. "Why didn't you call us when you were peeing on the stick?"

"I didn't find out until I was almost ten weeks and the only reason I found out was because Daniel forced me to go to the doctor. We've been trying for two years and I'd all but given up hope so I hadn't even considered pregnancy. There was no peeing on a stick," she explained. "And Amanda was leaving for New Zealand the next day and I knew I couldn't just tell Christina. You'd never forgive me if I did that."

She aimed the last part at Amanda who sighed.

"I'm still not sure I've quite forgiven you but..." she started. Her face broke into a smile. "Congratulations, Betty. I am so happy for you."

"You've waited a long time for this," Christina smiled. "Yay! A wedding and a baby."

"If you want someone else to be in the bridal party, I'd understand," Betty said. "I'm not just being polite. I mean it."

"Betty, shut up," Amanda ordered. "You're going to be one of my bridesmaids so deal with it. In case you hadn't realised, most of my dates were after the due date anyway. It doesn't change my plans at all."

"I'm probably still going to be fat though," Betty reminded her.

"You're not going to be fat. Besides, haven't you ever heard of control underwear?" Amanda asked.

"I'm offended," Christina huffed. "As if I would make you look fat. I am an amazing dressmaker."

"Sorry," Betty offered meekly. She looked at Christina. "Amanda is getting married and I'm having a baby. Do you have any news for us, Christina?"

"Jason and I are moving in together," she shrugged. He was a ridiculously hot twenty-five year-old model that Christina had dressed for a shoot. She'd unwittingly charmed him with her dry, sarcastic wit and he'd pursued her relentlessly. They'd been together for just over a year now. "It's not a big deal. He basically lives at my place anyway and there is more room for us there."

"And you were mad at me," Betty said with a big grin. "I don't know, girls. This all just seems too good to be true."

* * *

But it wasn't too good to be true. Betty's pregnancy progressed without problems or complications. Amanda's wedding plans progressed without problems of complications. Christina's living situation progressed without problems or complications. Life truly was good.

* * *

"Bella!" Betty yelled from her bedroom. "Belle!"

It was morning. Daniel had left for work early and Betty had been napping as Sybella raced around getting ready for school. The seven year-old raced into the room, half-dressed, to find her mother still in bed.

"Do you want to stay home from school today?" she asked.

"Why?" Sybella asked suspiciously.

"The baby is probably going to come today," Betty replied. She'd started having contractions in the early morning. Daniel had gone in early to try and get some work done before the labour well and truly started. "I might need you to call Daddy later."

"Can I come to the hospital?" Sybella asked.

"Sure. I'll see if Marta or Aunty Alexis can sit with you. Would you like that?" Betty asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to see my baby brother," Sybella agreed.

"You and Daddy are so sure it's a boy, aren't you?" Betty asked.

"Because it is a boy," Sybella replied.

"I should probably get my suitcase finished," Betty mused. She pulled herself out of bed. "Can you grab me the baby name book from the lounge room?"

Sybella bounced off just as Betty experienced another contraction. She looked at her watch. Eleven minutes apart. Time to be alert but not alarmed. She paced the room breathing evenly to stave off some of the pain. Sybella came back in just as the pain was receding.

"Did you have another pain, Mama?" she asked.

"Just a small one," Betty answered grimly. She placed her half-packed suitcase on the bed and opened it. Only the baby stuff was in it so far. A few toys, blankets, singlets, bodysuits and lots of nappies. All that was left was Betty's things. Sybella sat on the edge of the bed as Betty filled it with her clothes. "Can you go and get my toiletries bag from the bathroom?"

Sybella obediently retrieved it from her mother. They finished the bag and then moved into the living room. They put a movie on. When it was finished, Betty let out a small gasp. The pain was becoming worse and more frequently. Sybella looked worried.

"Is the baby coming?" she asked. Betty nodded and grunted. "I'll call Daddy."

She grabbed her mother's mobile and dialled Daniel's number.

"Betty, can I call you back?" he greeted her. "I'm just about to go into the board meeting."

"Daddy, it's me," Sybella answered.

"Belle, why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"The baby's coming," she explained.

"Tell Mama I'm on my way and tell her I'm bringing Aunty Amanda and Aunty Christina with me," he asked. She could hear him shutting his briefcase. He told someone that his wife was in labour and could they please reschedule the meeting? "Belle, how is Mama doing?"

"She's in a lot of pain and I think she's crying," Sybella answered.

"Are you scared?" Daniel asked.

"No, I've seen her cry before," she answered, although she was a little scared. "Daddy, I have to go. Mama's calling for me."

"I see Aunty Christina anyway. Okay. Tell her I love her and I'll be there soon. I love you too, Belle," he replied.

"Love you, Daddy," she said before snapping the phone shut. She raced over to her mother's side and climbed back onto the couch with her. "Daddy says he loves you and he's on his way. He's bringing Aunty Manda and Aunty Christina too."

"I'm sorry you have to see this, honey," Betty whispered. She kissed her youngest child on the forehead. She was calmer now but alert and waiting for the next contraction.

"Is this what it was like when I was born?" Sybella asked.

"Almost exactly like this. Daddy was so frazzled that he almost drove straight to the hospital and forgot to pick me up. Luckily Manda was with him," Betty explained. She laughed lightly. "You were so cute when you were born. You did nothing but sleep."

"Am I not cute now?" Sybella asked with a slight pout.

"Of course you are," Betty grinned. And then grimaced. "Why don't you pick another movie? It might distract me."

They started another movie but about a quarter of the way through, the door slammed open and out of nowhere, Daniel, Christina and Amanda appeared.

"Suitcase," Christina called as she ran into the bedroom to get it.

Daniel ran straight to Betty's side. He knelt down and pushed her hair back from her forehead.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "It hurts."

"I know but remember that's what you said with Sybella," he reminded her. "Look how she turned out."

"You were such a big help to me today," Betty said to her little girl. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Her face contorted with another contraction.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital," Daniel said.

* * *

"This is so boring," Sybella sighed. Alexis laughed at her. "I just want to see my little brother."

"You and Daniel are both so convinced it's a boy," Alexis said, repeating Betty's earlier words.

"Because it is!" Sybella exclaimed. She grabbed Alexis's wrist and read the time out. "Three-fifteen. How long have we been waiting?"

"Almost six hours," Alexis replied. They were both bored. They'd spent some time with Betty before she went into the delivery room, eaten, watched some TV, had a nap and Sybella was currently 'helping' Alexis do some work.

"How long do babies normally take to be born?" she asked.

"It can be two hours, it can be twenty-four hours," Alexis answered. "There's no way of knowing. Sorry, Belle."

"It's okay. It's not your fault my little brother is taking so long," Sybella sighed. She lay down on the couch and sighed again. "Just wake me up when he's here."

"He's here," said Daniel's voice from the doorway. He had a huge grin on his face.

"It's a boy?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"It's a boy," Daniel repeated. He held out his arms to Sybella. She ran over and jumped into them.

"I knew it was a boy," she said with a nod.

"So did I. You want to see him?" Daniel asked.

"I have been waiting all day," she replied.

They all made their way to Betty's room where in a small, clear crib lay a ridiculously (according to his much-larger sister) tiny baby boy. He had a small patch of dark fuzzy hair, big lips and Betty's nose.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Betty asked.

"He kind of looks like an alien," Sybella answered truthfully.

"He'll grow into his cuteness. You looked like a monkey when you were born," Daniel told her.

"I did not," she shot-back.

"You kind of did," Amanda agreed. "But we still thought you were beautiful."

"I guess he is kind of cute," Sybella gave-in. She peered closer at him and smiled. "He's really cute, even if he does look like an alien."

"Do you want to help us pick his name?" Betty asked. Sybella nodded eagerly. "We can't decide but we were thinking about Christopher Tomas or Eric James."

Hilda and Justin turned up as Sybella was musing over the names.

"Where is my nephew?" Hilda asked. She went over to the crib and started cooing immediately. "He is so adorable. He looks like you, Betty. What's his name?"

The whole room looked at Sybella who smiled and announced, "His name is Christopher Tomas Meade."

* * *

When her brother was two weeks old, Sybella Ines Meade was sitting in an armchair nursing him as Betty watched.

"Does he ever wake up?" she wanted to know.

"He's awake a lot while you're at school," Betty answered. "Babies sleep for a long time, you know. You slept this much too."

"I just want him to wake up," Sybella said.

"Trust me, Belle. When he's older, you'll want him to be asleep most of the time," Betty chuckled.

"I wish I didn't have to go to Dad's in the holidays. I'm going to miss seeing him."

"It's only two weeks," Betty replied. "I'll ring you every day and you can talk to him, okay?"

"Okay. I suppose," Sybella agreed. Her arm was getting tired now. "Mama, he's getting heavier."

"Do you want me to take him now?" their mother asked.

"I suppose," she replied, even though she didn't want her mother to take him. She waited and watched as Betty laid him in bed and tucked him in. He definitely had two (three, four, five) mothers, not unlike Sybella herself. "Mama, can I sing him a lullaby?"

"Sure. If you want," Betty shrugged. She went and sat in the armchair. When she was settled, she found Sybella looking at her. "What?"

"You don't have to be here," she said.

"Sorry," Betty said. She quickly left the room but she stood outside and listened as Sybella sang 'Twinkle, Twinkle' to her little brother. She jumped when Daniel came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

"Listening to Belle sing Christopher to sleep," she whispered. "It's so cute. She's really good with him."

"She is growing up fast," Daniel agreed.

"But not too fast. I just want them to stay this size forever," she replied.

"I can hear you," Sybella called from the bedroom.

"Sorry," Betty called back. She and Daniel giggled as they walked into the lounge-room. They sat down on the lounge. Betty immediately curled up to her husband. "I think we've been spoiled."

"I think things are just the way they're supposed to be."


	22. Custardy

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes a Village**

**A/N:** Not long to go now. You have all been an amazing support and I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Twenty Two:** Custardy

Betty was rocking the new baby in the nursery when Sybella came stomping in. She was nine years old now and growing every day. Her long copper hair was in two plaits today and it swung as she sashayed over.

"Christopher is crying. Daddy told him to stop banging his knife and fork on the table," she announced. She went over and peered over her mother's arms. "She's so tiny. She's tinier than Christopher was."

"Only by a little," Betty replied. She lifted three-week old Louisa Hayley to her shoulder so she could burp her. She'd fallen pregnant with her when Christopher was only one. She hadn't expected to fall so quickly because of the trouble she had had falling pregnant with her son but fate was on her side and here she was holding a bundle of perfection. "She doesn't cry as much either. How was the wedding?"

"It was so much fun. Samantha and Dad let me try champagne," she replied. Gabe and Samantha had finally gotten married after being engaged for four years. Sybella had been a flower-girl along with one of Samantha's nieces.

Betty's eyes widened and she gasped, "They what?"

"It was non-alcolic," Sybella giggled. She tickled her mother's arm a little bit and then tickled her little sister's feet. "They wouldn't let me try the real stuff on account of I'm not old enough."

She said the last bit in an exaggerated and bored voice. Being nine years older than the youngest sibling, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She wasn't old enough to hang with the adults and her siblings weren't old enough to play with her yet.

"You certainly aren't old enough," Betty agreed. "What else happened? Were you nervous when you walked down the aisle?"

"No way. It was fun and my dress was so pretty. I danced lots at the reception and I tried to catch the bouquet. I didn't catch it even though I stood on a chair so I could reach it better," she replied.

"That was pretty clever," Betty said with a laugh. Louisa gave a milky burp as Betty rubbed her back. "Good girl, Louisa. Clever girl."

"I don't see what's so clever about burping. I burp all the time," Sybella said. "I can even fake burp. Want to see?"

Without asking she gave a pretty impressive fake burp.

"Gross, Sybella," Betty groaned. "Who taught you how to do that?"

"Daddy," Sybella replied, dobbing her father right in.

"Bup, bup," Christopher giggled from the doorway. He raced into the room wearing just a singlet and his nappy. He had a piece of macaroni stuck on his face and water all down his front. He pulled on Betty's shirt. "Bup, bup."

"Not you too, Topher," Betty sighed. She clucked her tongue at him. "You are filthy, little man. Belle, would you take him back to your dad? I think it's time for a bath."

"No bath," he disagreed, shaking his head vehemently. "Mama, no bath."

"Yes bath," Betty disagreed right back. Louisa burped again and Betty stood up. She was placing her in her cot when Christopher let out a loud squeal. Louisa's eyes fluttered open and she too let out a piercing scream. Betty picked her up again. She twirled around to see Sybella looking both guilty and annoyed. "What is going on here?"

"I was trying to get him to go to Daddy," she answered. "He won't come."

Daniel appeared in the doorway. Betty threw him an exasperated look.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised. "He got away from me. I would've gotten him sooner but I was trying to clean macaroni and cheese off the tiles before he tracked it into the carpet."

"Can you give him a bath please?" she asked. She had soothed Louisa again by walking around in circles.

"I'm right on it," Daniel agreed. He scooped Christopher off the floor and rushed him from the room.

Betty could hear him screaming the whole way down the floor. He actually loved his bath once he was in the water but he still kicked and screamed before every wash. Trying to get him dressed was the big struggle. Their boy would walk around naked all day if he could. He would pull at his clothes until eventually Betty would remove his clothing piece by his piece until he was just in his nappy. When he had started walking and was out of bodysuits, it became even more difficult to keep him dressed. Betty and Daniel were constantly finding a t-shirt here and some shorts there. More than once they had found him sitting in a corner screaming because his t-shirt was stuck over his head. It was hard not to giggle as they pried him from the offending item. He would cry and tears would stream down his cheeks until his shirt had been taken off. He'd then grin at them and toddle off.

Louisa settled down quickly and Betty placed her in the cot. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. When she straightened up, Sybella was patiently waiting for her.

"You want to help me make dinner?" Betty asked her. "We're having spaghetti and meatballs."

"Okay," Sybella agreed. She followed her mother to the kitchen. Betty was teaching Sybella how to crack an egg properly when Sybella asked, "Mama, what's custardy?"

"Custardy?" Betty replied. She gave Sybella a strange look. "Do you mean custard like we have on fruit sometimes?"

"No I heard Dad and Sam talking about getting custardy of me and Sam asked if I wanted to live with them," Sybella answered. "She said that I can have a room of my own and we can decorate it anyway I like."

"She said what?" Betty asked. She dropped an eggshell into the bowl. She quickly and silently fished it out. "Samantha shouldn't have said anything because Mama and Daddy haven't heard anything about it."

"But what is it?" Sybella asked.

"Custody, not custardy," Betty said, even though they still sounded the same to her daughter's ears. "Well, you know how Mama and Gabe aren't together? You live with me which means that I have custody of you but if you lived with Dad, he would have custody of you. Do you understand?"

"Yep. But if Dad and Samantha had custody of me then I wouldn't live with you and Daddy and Topher and Louisa," she replied.

"That's right," Betty replied simply. Her insides were tearing up in anger but she kept her face and voice calm so as not to scare Sybella. "Did Samantha or Dad say anything else about it?"

"That they were going to see a lawyer when they got back from their honeymoon," Sybella replied. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed. "Mama, I'm hungry so can we keep making dinner?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Betty said. She shook herself out and continued to prepare the meatballs. "Do you want to live with Dad and Samantha? Not all the time, I mean, but sometimes."

"I like the way we do it now. I like living here and only going there sometimes," she replied. "I would miss you too much if I lived there all the time."

"We'd miss you too," Betty replied. She leaned over and kissed Sybella's forehead. "I tell you what, let's not talk about this again until after I've talked to Gabe, I mean Dad, and Samantha, okay?"

"Okay," Sybella agreed.

* * *

"I thought we were done with all of this," Betty sighed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing moisturiser onto her legs. "I can't believe he would do this to us."

"Maybe it's not him," Daniel suggested. "It's not that Gabe doesn't love Bella but I have a feeling this whole custody thing is Samantha's idea. Remember he never wanted to see her before she came along. He even admitted that. This is probably her doing."

"That's true," Betty agreed. "Why does she want our daughter though? She can have children of her own. She doesn't need mine."

"Maybe she sees Belle as Gabe's property and she think he has a right to his property," Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. I thought things were working fine the way they were but I guess not."

"I wonder if he even has a leg to stand on," Betty said. She finished moisturising her leg and sat staring out the window. "A judge would never give him full custody, would he?"

"I highly doubt it. Joint definitely but not full custody," he answered. He knelt behind her on the bed and put his arms on her shoulder. "You're taking this very well. Better than last time."

"There's no point in freaking out, is there?" she asked. "If I freak out, I may do something stupid and if I do something stupid, there's a chance I'll shoot myself in the foot. Besides, they aren't getting custody of my daughter and that's final. I already give him a week out of her school holidays. What more does he want?"

"She is an amazing little girl. It's not surprising they want to see more of her," Daniel said quietly.

"He's clearly never seen her when she's grumpy," Betty huffed. She leaned back into Daniel and he kissed her on the temple.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions anyway. Maybe Belle got it wrong and they just want to re-decorate her room or maybe they think she's old enough to start spending a month with them in the summer instead of a week," Daniel comforted his wife.

"Maybe. You're right. Let's not jump to conclusions," she agreed. She looked at her watch and yawned. "I have about an hour before Louisa is going to need a feed. Let's have a nap."

They climbed into bed and wound themselves around each other. Betty never slept quite as well when Daniel wasn't by her side.

* * *

Louisa started crying promptly an hour later. She was a good child, generally. She was very particular and punctual though. She always cried on the hour when it was time for a feed and even her nappies seemed to be changed with clockwork regularity. It had taken months to get Sybella and Christopher into a schedule but Louisa almost seemed born into one. She was a happy baby though and she cried only when she was hungry or wet. Christopher had been the fussy one but he had become a relatively go-lucky, yet highly strung, toddler. He was always getting into mischief but he always had a huge grin on his face, one that made it almost impossible to go mad on him. Go mad on him they did though. Betty and Daniel had decided they would have kind, polite children who worked hard for what they wanted and weren't handed it on a silvery platter. Christopher was obsessed with his father while the girls were definitely more mama's girls.

Betty crawled out of bed and went in to feed Louisa. Daniel came into the room a few minutes later and crouched down beside the armchair. He stroked Louisa's cheek and then Betty's.

"I hate that I don't get to see her as much as the other two," he sighed. It was hard working full-time and having two other children. Betty was so caught-up in Louisa at the moment that looking after Christopher seemed to fall to him. As soon as he got home from work, he gave his son his bath, fed him then put him to bed. Sybella basically looked after herself these days and she helped her parents out where she could.

"It doesn't mean you love her any less," Betty murmured. She was watching Louisa's cheeks as she sucked. She was such a beautiful baby. "It doesn't matter to her who is feeding her or changing her or talking to her. She only cares that she's fed and cleaned."

"I know but I feel like I'm neglecting her and I hate that," he sighed.

"As soon as I switch to bottle feeds I will gladly let you give her her two am feed," Betty said. She smiled at her husband. "You're a good dad, a great dad. You're a better father than yours ever was."

She added the last bit because she knew it was what he really wanted to hear.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded at him.

"The very fact that you want to do more is proof of that," Betty replied. "I couldn't ask for a better husband or a better father to my children."

"I wouldn't even know how to ask for a better you," he murmured back.

"Now we're just getting mushy," she chuckled. He yawned and she yawned too. "Go back to bed. I'll be in in a little while."

"Okay," he agreed because he was so very tired. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too," she replied.

He leaned down and kissed Louisa.

"Love you too, little one," he whispered.

When he left Betty sighed to herself. She had been thinking and worrying about the whole Gabe/Samantha/custody thing but all it took for her to forget all her troubles was to see Daniels face. And she felt like the biggest girl because of it.


	23. Moments Like These

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes a Village**

**A/N:** I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. In all honesty I haven't even seen an Ugly Betty episode since Bradford died. It got put on at all different times and in the end I just gave up. That's no excuse though. I promised I would finish this story and I will. In an ideal world I'd have it finished by the end of the year but since that's in two days, I don't think it will happen. Anyway, again, I would like to thank those of you who have read and reviewed this story from its beginning. I appreciate it more than you know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Twenty Three:** Moments Like These

Their day started like any other normal day. Curled up to each other in bed, Betty would yawn and stretch as Daniel groaned and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Don't want to get up," he murmured.

"Me either but we have to," Betty sighed. She rolled over to face him and they shared a quick kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied in a slightly more cheerier tone that his previous grumbles. "Want me to get Topher up?"

"Yes please," she replied. She pulled herself out of bed and out of her husbands grasp. "Remember the days before kids when we could lie in bed all day?"

"Not really," he answered as he watched her pull a pink dressing gown on over her pyjamas. "We always had Bella running around causing mischief."

"I meant the days of only one kid," Betty laughed. "She was much easier to handle than three."

"I still disagree. She was, and still is, a handful," Daniel replied. He hopped out of bed himself and pulled his wife into his arms. She giggled and tried to push him away but he held on. "Just because I don't remember those days doesn't mean I don't wish we could have them."

"It's all wishful thinking now," Betty whispered. She kissed Daniel once more and then as if on cue, Louisa started crying in her bedroom. "And we're on."

She made her way down the hall and stuck her head into Sybella's room. The little girl was curled up under her sheets. Her eyes were pressed together and Betty knew she was desperately trying to stay asleep. It was the summer holidays and Sybella was taking advantage of the sleep-ins.

"Morning, sweetpea," she trilled.

Sybella responded by rolling over and ignoring her. Betty smiled to herself, knowing that her daughter would be up in fifteen minutes. It was hard to sleep with a baby and a toddler in the house. Some mornings Daniel would rescue her and take her into the office where she 'helped' Kailey, Amanda's replacement while she was on maternity leave, or hung out with Christina in The Closet. Once she sat in on a board meeting with Daniel and charmed the pants off his employees.

Betty walked away from Sybella's room and puttered into Louisa's room. The baby with her thick patch of dark hair stopped crying when she saw her mother and began to coo.

"Hey little girl," she whispered scooping the baby up. "You're okay now. You're just hungry, aren't you? Come on. Let's change you and then you can have your breakfast."

She could vaguely hear Topher and Daniel in the kitchen. Topher's new thing was to turn his finished (sometimes unfinished) bowl upside down and use it as a drum. She stroked Louisa's cheek and smiled. Some women might find breast-feeding a chore but she didn't mind it so much. She had Louisa all to herself and she loved peering down at her daughter's face memorising each vein and each eyelash. She stroked her face and sighed, wishing that she could stay this small forever.

After a few minutes, Sybella stuck her head around the door. She stretched and yawned and watched her mother blearily.

"Topher woke me up," she sighed. She walked in and stood in front of Betty. "I wish he would be more quiet."

"You used to wake me and Daddy up every morning and we never asked you to be quiet," Betty replied amusedly. "You used to drive us crazy. You'd wake up as soon as the sun came up and you'd want breakfast."

"I want breakfast now actually," Sybella mused.

"Daddy's in the kitchen with Topher. Get him to make you some cereal," Betty suggested.

"I can do it myself, you know," she sighed dramatically but she walked off anyway. She came back a few minutes later and sat at Betty's feet with her bowl of cornflakes. "Can I pick her clothes today?"

"Sure. Get them ready for me so I can change her when I've burped her," Betty replied. Sybella pulled out a

"Dad and Samantha are taking me to the zoo today," Sybella announced. "Did you remember?"

"I sure did," Betty replied, putting on mock cheeriness. "He'll be here at ten-thirty. You should probably go have a bath. Do you want me to run it for you?"

"I had a bath last night," Sybella said.

"Did you? I can't remember," Betty admitted.

"Smell my hair," Sybella ordered. "It smells like shampoo."

"Right then. Go get dressed," Betty replied after smelling her daughter's recently shampooed hair. She shooed Bella out of the room and then let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, coming into the room. He was half-dressed for work.

"I haven't seen Gabe since Sybella announced the whole custody thing to me," she replied. "I'm torn between ripping him a new one and pretending I know nothing."

"I'd pretend you know nothing until he says something. It's possible Sybella got it wrong. Anyway its best to let lawyers handle this kind of stuff. You don't want to say the wrong thing only to have them hold it over your head," Daniel said.

"You think it's going to make it to lawyers?"

"If he's really serious about this then yeah. It's going to have to," Daniel replied. "I hope it doesn't. You know that."

"I know. Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I just have to brush my teeth," he replied.

"And tie your tie and put some proper shoes on," Betty added.

"Hmm. Thanks," Daniel said, looking to realise that his tie was indeed undone. He kissed her on the forehead. "I will see you later."

"See you later. Can you bring me some lettuce home? We're having lasagne and salad for dinner," she requested.

"Do we not have a housekeeper that can get those kinds of things for us?" Daniel asked. Betty looked perplexed and he sighed good-naturedly. "Okay. I have to go. I put Topher in the living room in front of The Wiggles."

"Thanks. I will see you tonight," Betty replied. She tilted her head for Daniel to kiss again and then he was gone leaving her alone with three children.

* * *

The doorman rang half an hour later to say that Gabe and Samantha had arrived. Betty told him to send them up and then waited for the doorbell to ring. When it did Sybella raced to the door and almost flung the door open when Betty stopped her.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing opening the door without seeing who it is?" she snapped.

"It's Dad and Samantha," Sybella shrugged.

"I don't care if you think its them. You have to check first," Betty replied. She looked through the peep-hole only to discover that it indeed was Samantha and Gabe. Of course she'd known that but she was trying to teach Sybella to be weary of strangers. That talk to anyone and everyone routine had been endearing when she was four, not so at nine. "Okay, now you can open the door."

"Dad!" Sybella cried. She gave Gabe a hug and then Samantha.

"It's so good to see you," Samantha cooed. "Are you all ready for a day at the zoo?"

"I just have to get my backpack," Sybella answered. She raced away leaving the three adults standing awkwardly.

"Listen, I was just wondering if Sybella had said anything about us wanting to change the custody arrangement," Gabe asked.

"She did," Betty said shortly. "You can't ask a nine year-old what they think about something like that. You should have come to me and Daniel first."

"But you would have said no," Samantha butted in.

"Exactly," answered Betty coolly. "She is nine years old. She belongs here with me and her father."

"Gabe is her father," Samantha argued.

"Biologically but Daniel is the one who raised her. He's the one who pays for everything and who tucks her in at night," Betty answered.

"And I would like to be the one who does that but I never get the chance," Gabe said, finally speaking for himself.

Betty had nothing to say because as much as she hated to admit it, it was a fair call. Luckily Sybella came back, raring and ready to go.

"Bye Mama," she said. "Don't miss me too much."

"I'm sure I won't even notice you're gone," Betty joked. She kissed Sybella on the top of her head then lightly pushed her out the door. "Samantha, can I have a quick word with Gabe?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Samantha said but Gabe placed a silencing hand on her arm.

"Just for a second," he said. "How about you go and get the lift?"

Samantha and Sybella walked off to press the button for the lift.

"I just wanted to ask you not to talk to Sybella any more about this. I was blind-sided by her. I didn't know what to say. I'm the adult and she's the child. I can't have her coming and saying things like 'my dad wants full custody of me.' She didn't even understand what it meant and I had to explain it to her," Betty said.

"What did she think about it when you explained it to her?" Gabe asked.

"She said that she wanted to stay here with us. I promise I didn't say anything to sway her. She said that all by herself. Look, all I'm saying is that if you don't talk about it with her, I won't talk about it with her. But you and I will need to talk about this sometime. Just you and me," Betty continued.

"That seems fair enough," he nodded. Topher came toddling around the corner, bored with his DVD, and Gabe smiled at him. "He's adorable."

Betty turned around and the tense look on her face was replaced with an exasperated yet fond smile.

"Yeah, he is. Okay, well, I better get back to him. Have fun at the zoo and I'll see you later tonight."

"See you then. Before seven, right? Should we feed her dinner?" he asked.

"Umm, sure. Whatever you want. Just nothing with capsicum. She hates capsicum," Betty answered.

Sybella yelled that the elevator was there and he ran off. Betty turned back around to see Topher watching her. She smiled at him and he gave her a big toothy grin back. She held up her hand in the shape of a claw and took a step towards him.

"I'm coming to get you," she cooed. "I'm coming to get you."

He squealed in delight and ran into the lounge room. He let himself be scooped up and Betty tickled him until he laughed so hard he almost choked. Betty couldn't blame Gabe for wanting to be a bigger part of Sybella's life. He had already missed out on so many moments just like this one. But that didn't mean she wanted to give her daughter up.


	24. The Hardest Decision is Sometimes Best

**Ugly Betty**

**It Takes a Village**

**A/N:** I am in two minds about this chapter. For one, I really felt that I owed it to my readers (if there are any still out there) and to myself to finish this story- it is the last remaining incomplete story I have on this site. On the other hand, I have not watched Ugly Betty since Bradford died and I'm not sure I can capture the characters anymore. I couldn't even bring myself to re-read this story because (even if this chapter doesn't show it) my writing style has changed and improved so much that it's painful to read. Also I don't feel like I gave this story or its readers the ending that it deserved. I am the first to admit that it is rushed and cheesy but to be honest, I don't have it in me to give it anymore attention. But no matter what _I_ think about this chapter, I want to thank everybody who has read it or reviewed it from the bottom of my heart. It is because of you that I began this story and that I am finishing it now after three years. You will never know what your support means to me. Even the shortest review has bought a smile to my face. I think this will be last fanfiction ever (lucky you, haha) and I think it is fitting that it is with a story that has had so much report. Again, thank you for everything. See you on the other side ;-) xx Genevra.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Ugly Betty in anyway.

**Chapter Twenty Four:** The Hardest Decision is Sometimes the Best Decision

Gabe and Betty sat across from each other in the non-descript café with coffee and white chocolate and blueberry muffins between them. Louisa slept in her pram next to them, sucking her thumb. Every time Betty pulled it out she shoved it back in until the mother shrugged and gave up.

"Are you going to eat that muffin or just play with it?" Betty asked Gabe amusedly. Every time he pulled off a chunk and raised it to his mouth he placed it back on the plate. As a result his muffin was in chunks on the plate and crumbs on the table.

"Probably just play with it," he answered. He picked up his water bottle and took three large gulps, keeping them in his mouth for a few moments before swallowing. "Betty, Samantha can't have kids."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Betty said sincerely. Instantly her eyes swept over her still sleeping daughter- she truly did feel for Samantha.

"I know we went about it wrong but that is part of the reason why we would like to have a more of a role in Bella's life. Ideally, a full-time role," he said, still playing with his muffin and unable to look Betty in the eye.

Betty sat silently for a moment, mulling his words and eating her muffin. She took a sip of her coffee and swallowed before she said, "I truly feel for you but you will never have full custody of our daughter. I won't allow it and the courts won't allow it. You haven't always been around and I promise that a judge will take notice of that."

"I'm willing to negotiate," Gabe replied, finally looking up at her. He shrugged. "I love my daughter more than you realise and I just want to be a part of her life but I don't just want to be an occasional weekend and sometime in the holidays. I want to try to make a family with her and Samantha just like you and Daniel have."

"What kind of time are you thinking?" Betty asked.

"Maybe we can switch off school-terms?" he suggested. "We live in the same school district so she wouldn't have to change schools…"

"A school-term? That is way too long. I don't want her to be away from me or her siblings for that long. It's too long," Betty disagreed, shaking her head emphatically. "Maybe you can have her for a week every month."

"How about an entire month each?" he asked.

"You want to take her away for a whole month?" Betty sputtered. She looked down and Louisa and shook her head. "I don't want her to be away from her sister for so long. They need each other."

"Louisa is just a baby, Sybella is nine. They will live," he replied. "And Christopher will be okay too. They will still see her."

"You're an only child, Gabe, you don't know what having an older brother or sister is like…"

"And I will never know what it's like to see my child with her brothers and sisters," he replied. Betty closed her eyes and inhaled. Gabe's phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped but he didn't check it. "It was a mistake agreeing to meet up with you alone. I think we're both too emotional about this."

Betty said nothing but pursed her lips in reply. Of course they were both emotionally involved in this- it was their daughter, the only thing they shared in the entire world.

"I'm going to go now. I'll talk to my lawyer about setting up a family court appointment," he said. He stood and placed a few bills onto the table. "I'm not trying to be a monster, Betty, just trying to be a better dad."

"And I'm trying to be a good mum," Betty replied, looking him straight in the eye.

"You are a good mother, Betty. No-one would disagree with that. I just want Samantha and me to have the chance to have what you and Daniel have," he said. He put his jacket on and strode away from the table leaving Betty alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Samantha was waiting outside the building when Betty returned.

"I know this is probably inappropriate and frowned upon but I was really hoping I could talk to you," Samantha said before Betty could say a word.

"It is inappropriate," Betty replied but she didn't move and Samantha took it as an invitation to speak.

"I know you had breakfast with Gabe today and I spent the whole morning thinking about it so I just decided to leave work and come over here. Betty, I want you to know that Gabe and I don't want this to turn into a huge legal battle. And this isn't some ploy to steal Bella away from you. It really isn't. It's just… well, I don't know if Gabe told you but I can't have children and I just thought-"

"Thought you would raise my child instead?" Betty interrupted, eyebrows raised.

"It sounds bad when you put it like that," Samantha replied. She took her time before continuing. "I know I will never replace you and that isn't what I want. You know this might surprise you but when Gabe and I met he told me about his daughter but he said he didn't have much to do with her. He said it was the biggest regret of his life and if I didn't want to be in a relationship with him because of it he would understand."

"He said that?" Betty asked the surprise evident on her face.

"It's his biggest regret. I don't know if it changes anything but he really does want to make up for it, to do the right thing. And I want to support him. This is about letting Gabe be a father, nothing to do with stealing your daughter," Samantha answered. A couple of tears were running down her cheek but she quickly wiped them away. "I guess it seems like I'm trying to emotionally blackmail you. I should have thought about that. I was just so worried that breakfast with Gabe would go badly and this would become a big argument. I don't want it to start or end that way."

* * *

"And I guess I have a lot of thinking to do," Betty answered.

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Betty asked Daniel for the thousandth time.

"Yes," he replied shortly. He felt Betty tense beside him and he tensed himself.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly. She looked up at him and crinkled her face like she often did when apologising. "I must be driving you crazy."

"Just slightly," he admitted but he moved behind her and rubbed her shoulders anyway. For two weeks he had had to deal with Betty changing her mind, second-guessing herself and basically ignoring him as she struggled with her decision. He was trying to be supportive but he knew that he was going to be relieved when things had settled into a routine and Betty was his Betty again. "I know this is going to be hard for you but we'll adjust."

"I know, I know," she sighed. She moved away from Daniel and straightened her jacket up. "I'm ready. Let's go."

She walked into the room and sat down at the long walnut table that Gabe, Samantha and the court appointed judge were already seated at.

"We've decided to agree with your request for joint custody," she said. She looked briefly at Daniel who nodded at her in encouragement. There was no reason to involve lawyers and have a long, drawn out battle when the answer was so obvious to everyone.

The look of joy on Gabe and Samantha's faces made the long, agonising fortnight worth it and Betty wondered why she had ever had such trouble in the first place. Gabe did deserve to help raise his daughter, no matter how late he was in coming to the party, and Samantha would make a great step-mother who would love her step-daughter, that much was obvious to everyone.

"Thank you, Betty," Samantha managed to squeak out. "Thank you."

* * *

"So, do you have everything?" Betty asked Sybella. She reached over and smoothed her daughter's hair.

"Yup. I have all my clothes and my school stuff and my Barbies and my toothbrush," Sybella answered. She was wearing a purple backpack covered in silver and hot pink stars, a present from Daniel on this momentous occasion.

"Are you going to miss me?" Betty asked, sitting down on Bella's bed. "Cause you know I'm going to miss you."

"Of course I'll miss you, Mama, but I'll have Daddy and Samantha. I am only going for a month. That's not very long. And I have Cassidy and Morgan's birthday parties to go to. I'm going to be very busy," Bella answered patiently. She sat next to her mother on the bed and let Betty envelope her into her arms. "Are you going to be okay, Mama? You can call me too if you miss me."

Betty laughed but the statement bought her back into reality. She squeezed Sybella for another ten seconds but then released her excited daughter. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go say goodbye to your brother and sister."

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"Mama!" Sybella shouted the second she entered the apartment. She found her mother cooking dinner while Topher and Louisa did their homework at the table. They both leapt up from the tables and she gave them both big hugs before racing into the kitchen and throwing her arms around her mother.

"Guys, your sister is here," Betty said good-naturedly. They were used to her coming in at all times and in all kinds of moods but this was different as she had just returned from two weeks away with Gabe, Samantha and her slightly older boyfriend Geoff. She turned around and returned Bella's hug. "How was Italy?"

"Hot and full of old things. Whatever. Who cares about Italy? Geoff proposed!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Can I be a flower girl?" Louisa called from the table.

"Of course you can be a flower girl. And Topher you can be one of Geoff's groomsmen. Isn't it so exciting?" she squealed. She ran back over to the kitchen table and pulled Louisa- ten but still tiny- into her arms and swung her around, knocking a chair over.

Daniel came in and righted the chair before finding Sybella launching herself into his arms. He returned the hug with a laugh and asked, "What's all the excitement?"

"I'm getting married, Daddy!" she cried. Gabe was still Dad and Daniel was still Daddy. "Geoff proposed. It was so romantic! Mama, you haven't said anything. Isn't it great?"

"But you're only twenty," Betty sputtered.

Daniel and Sybella exchanged glances but within a second Sybella was bounding across the room again.

"And how old were you when you had me?" Sybella asked.

"Older," Betty answered snottily but then a smile came across her face. She put her arms out to Sybella and pulled her in for another hug. "Congratulations, darling. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Mama. Me too."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Daniel asked. "It sounds like we have a lot to talk about."

"Of course I'm staying for dinner. What are we having? Tacos?"

"Who do you think I am?" Betty tutted, shaking her head. And then they were off talking like a normal family, smiling, laughing, and teasing each other.

Just the way it should be.

* * *

Daniel and Betty sat up in bed talking about their children, their day, each other, Sybella's engagement. It wasn't much of a shock to Daniel as he revealed that Geoff had gotten him and Gabe together to ask for her hand in marriage. Betty was mollified (and surprised) that Daniel had been able to keep it a secret from her but he had promised Geoff and he was not going to fail at his first test as a father in-law.

Life was pretty great, Betty realised. All of the heartache and the tough decisions of the past seemed not just so far away but so unnecessary. It had been a shock to her all those years how easily she had gotten used to Sybella living with Gabe every other month. It had given her and Daniel more time to themselves which had allowed them to stay husband and wife, not just father and mother. It had allowed Gabe and Samantha to have a family of their own even more so when they adopted a baby girl from Guatemala and had allowed Gabe the chance to right his past misgivings. Sybella never would have met Geoff if it weren't for well-connected Samantha. Yes, Betty had to admit that sometimes the hardest decisions to make turned out to be the best decisions.

She had been blessed with amazing friends, incredible children and (in her eyes) the greatest man ever who just happened to be in love with her, still after twenty years. She also knew that without her amazing friends and the greatest man ever, her incredible children would either not be so incredible or even existent. After all, it takes a village to raise a child.


End file.
